Lucifer
by AthenaZelda
Summary: {BTS} L'Académie des Saints lutte depuis des millénaires contre les Démons du Monde d'En-Dessous. Au sein de cette école s'illustrent sept Prodiges, aux pouvoirs exceptionnels. Depuis près de deux cents ans, la société des hommes vit dans la paix, mais une menace semble guetter sur l'Académie.
1. Chapter 1

**-Chapitre 1-**

Namjoon se réveilla en sursaut. Le visage baigné de sueur et la respiration saccadée, il mit un moment avant de comprendre où il était. Confortablement installé dans un lit simple, tout son corps hurlait de douleur, comme si on le marquait au fer blanc, et toutes ses pensées étaient dans un état de panique, centrées sur l'instant présent. Il ne voyait que le plafond blanc crème au-dessus de lui. Il commençait à entendre l'agitation qui régnait non loin de lui, de l'autre côté du mur de la chambre. Il tourna la tête vers la porte à sa droite pour essayer d'avoir quelques information sur ce qu'il se passait et il vit un autre lit à quelques centimètres du siens. Le cou entouré d'une minerve épaisse, Seokjin était étendu, là, complètement immobile, les yeux fermés, et Namjoon sut instinctivement qu'il n'était pas juste endormi : la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il avait été frappé par un démon ailé et avait fait une chute de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de haut. Tous les événements qui les avaient conduits sur ces lits d'hôpital revinrent en mémoire de Namjoon. Il s'assit sur le matelas, non sans gémir à cause de ses blessures qui se ravivèrent de manière lancinante. Ils avaient combattu le Démon dans l'enceinte même de l'Académie, et les dégâts avaient été catastrophiques. Sa gorge se noua, il n'osait croire qu'il n'avait pas été assez préparé pour une telle attaque. Personne ne s'y était attendu, et encore moins de la façon dont elle s'était produite, si soudaine, et tout le monde avait été aveugle. D'autres lits entouraient le sien : en tout, ils étaient six, et les cinq autres blessés étaient encore inconscients.

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Namjoon tandis que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur un homme en blouse blanche, un des médecins de l'Académie, accompagné du Directeur. Ils paraissaient surpris de le voir réveillé.

— Comment te sens-tu ? demanda le médecin.

— Combien de victimes ? fit Namjoon d'une voix plus éraillée que d'habitude.

— Namjoon… murmura le Directeur.

— Combien ? répéta le jeune homme.

— Cinquante-huit décès parmi les élèves, répondit le Directeur avec une profonde tristesse dans la voix. Et vingt-cinq sont encore dans un état grave, y compris Yoongi et Seokjin. Les autres sont hors de danger et devraient bientôt se réveiller.

Namjoon leva les yeux vers un des trois lits qui lui faisaient face. Dans celui qui était le plus à droite, il y avait Yoongi. Le teint blanc, les cheveux d'un noir de jais, il était le seul à avoir un tube dans la gorge pour l'aider à respirer. Son corps n'avait pas l'air pourtant d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une infime trace de blessure. A l'inverse, Jimin, à ses côtés, avait des bandages jusqu'au cou, et Hoseok dans le lit de gauche en avait même sur la moitié du visage. Namjoon eut un flash, une vision soudaine des deux garçons lacérés de toute part, se vidant de leur sang sur l'herbe du parc du domaine, sous la lumière de la lune. Il regarda enfin à sa gauche, s'attendant à voir Jungkook. Il n'avait pas de bandages mais son visage était amoché au niveau des tempes, des pommettes, du menton et des arcades sourcilières, et son corps devait être recouvert d'ecchymoses. Il avait été sévèrement battu par le Démon, et aucun d'entre eux n'avaient pu faire quoi que ce soit. Ils étaient pourtant appelés les Saints Prodiges, avec la marque blanche de l'Académie sur le dos de la main gauche en forme de « P » en majuscule cursive latine, les meilleurs éléments de l'école depuis des siècles, maîtrisant leurs pouvoirs sur le bout des doigts. Jungkook était appelé le Génie parmi les Génies, excellant dans tous les domaines, et il avait à peine pu effleurer le Démon avec sa seule force.

L'Académie des Saints réunissait les élus du genre humains nés avec des facultés surnaturelles. Durant des siècles, ils avaient été les protecteurs du monde contre les créatures du Monde d'En-Dessous, menés par le Démon aux ailes noires, Lucifer. Celui-ci avait été vaincu deux cents ans avant que Namjoon n'entre à l'Académie, par les prodiges de l'époque. Pourtant, l'école ne ferma pas ses portes après cette victoire et continua à accueillir ceux qui possédaient le pouvoir de lutter contre les créatures des ténèbres, car le risque de les voir revenir existait toujours. Le monde était plus paisible, et la vie à l'Académie n'était pas si différente du quotidien des jeunes humains dans les universités du commun des mortels. On intégrait cette école particulière à l'âge de dix-sept ans, et on la quittait quand on le voulait, car personne n'était forcé de suivre un apprentissage poussé de ses facultés, ni d'en apprendre de nouvelles, et d'apprendre des techniques de combat ancestrales. Jungkook avait été le seul à entrer à l'Académie à l'âge de quinze ans, et à l'époque Namjoon n'était déjà plus considéré comme un élève mais comme un tuteur, l'étape intermédiaire entre le statut de celui qui apprend à celui qui enseigne. Cette année-là avait également vu l'arrivée de Jimin et Taehyung, des maîtres des éléments doubles.

Il existait trois grandes classes de Saints. Dans un premier temps, il y avait les Elementi, maîtres des éléments tels que l'eau, le feu, la glace, l'air, la terre, le métal et la foudre. Les Corpuri, eux, étaient parvenus à dépasser les limites du corps humain à travers la téléportation, la vitesse, la force, le dédoublement, ou encore la faculté de soigner les blessures. Et enfin les Spiriti, les maîtres de l'esprit, qui étaient plus rares car leurs pouvoirs étaient trop dangereux : ils pouvaient faire bouger des objets par la pensée, ou encore pénétrer l'esprit d'autrui, et les plus puissants pouvaient créer des champs de force. Certains Saints Prodiges pouvaient combiner plusieurs de ces facultés, voire même cumuler les spécificités de deux ou trois classes mais c'était un phénomène exceptionnel.

Namjoon était le Master de sa génération, à la fois Elementi et Corpuri, il était doté d'une force surhumaine et excellait dans la maîtrise de la terre. Avec Seokjin, il était un des premiers Prodiges désignés par le Grand Conseil, grâce à ses résultats qui surplombaient de loin ceux des autres. Seokjin, lui, avait des capacités plus mesurées : il était un double Corpuri avec un don incontestable pour la guérison, mais aussi pour la téléportation, mais il devait sa place parmi les Prodiges grâce à ses talents d'alchimiste. Il était même devenu le professeur attitré dans cette matière. Yoongi était le troisième à avoir acquis ce titre : il était le plus puissant des rares Spiriti qui résidaient à l'Académie. C'était le seul et unique Mage : il possédait à la fois les dons de télékinésie et de télépathie, et n'avait aucune limite. Il pouvait également créer des boucliers de protection avec son champ de force. Ses yeux noirs prenaient une teinte violette lorsqu'il activait ces pouvoirs. Hoseok les avait rejoint peu après, comme Namjoon, il était double classe Elementi et Corpuri : il se déplaçait à une vitesse phénoménale et maîtrisait le métal. Son don lui permettait de faire sortir des lames de toutes sortes de son corps, de fines aiguilles, des flèches d'acier, jusqu'à des semblants d'épée. Il était également un excellent tireur, et ne loupait jamais sa cible dans n'importe quelle circonstance. Enfin, Jimin, Taehyung et Jungkook étaient les plus jeunes à avoir rejoint les Prodiges. Jimin et Taehyung étaient tous deux des doubles Elementi, le premier maniant le feu et l'eau, et l'autre l'eau et l'air. Ils pouvaient combiner leurs dons avec des mouvements d'arts martiaux. Jungkook quant à lui était non seulement un double classe Elementi et Corpuri, mais il maîtrisait deux éléments : le feu et surtout la foudre, en plus de se déplacer à une vitesse qui égalait celle de Hoseok. En complément de leurs dons naturels, ils apprenaient les préceptes de l'alchimie et le maniement des armes forgées, comme le sabre ou l'épée, et également le tir à l'arc.

Cela faisait quelques années que les sept Prodiges faisaient les grands jours de l'Académie. Même si le danger était écarté, ils avaient besoin de valoriser les Saints, car les démons du Monde d'En-Dessous attendaient le bon moment pour envahir la surface de la terre. Il n'y eut pourtant aucun incident de mémoire d'homme durant des décennies entières, mais il fallait rester vigilant. L'Académie des Saints se situait sur un vaste domaine à l'écart de toute civilisation. La bâtisse était un immense château à la façade claire, les murs parsemés d'immenses fenêtres, au milieu d'un parc qui faisait plusieurs kilomètres d'hectares, constitué de jardins taillés avec soin, avec symétrie, de fontaines, et même d'un lac et quelques petits bois. L'intérieur de l'Académie ressemblait à un véritable musée : les Saints logeaient dans les ailes est et ouest, les cours se déroulaient dans le bâtiment principal et il y avait de grands halls d'entraînements. Il y avait beaucoup de tableaux et de statuts qui racontaient l'histoire des Saints et leurs combats contre les Démons. L'Académie proposaient des cours spécifiques à chaque classes, afin qu'ils puissent apprendre toutes les arcanes et les secrets de leurs dons, savoir les combiner, savoir les manipuler lors d'un combat. Il leur était également enseigné l'art de l'alchimie, des armes, des arts martiaux, et de l'histoire des Saints et des principaux combats qu'ils avaient menés durant des millénaires. Tel était le quotidien des Prodiges et de tous leurs camarades, garçons et filles, de dix-sept à trente ans. Le Directeur de l'Académie, Laurel, de son vrai nom Sam Young, était un Spiriti d'une quarantaine d'années, spécialiste de la télékinésie. Une vingtaine de professeurs travaillaient pour lui, la plupart sortant tout juste de leurs études et continuant sous le statut de chercheurs dans les domaines réservés aux Saints, comme Seokjin et l'alchimie, mais il y avait également des médecins, avec ou sans pouvoir de guérison, des personnels de maison qui se chargeaient de l'intendance, des cuisiniers, des bibliothécaires, car le château contenait une immense réserve d'ouvrages accessibles aux étudiants, et divers personnels administratifs.

Trois années après leur constitution définitive, les sept Prodiges étaient devenus tous très proches les uns des autres, surtout Namjoon et Seokjin qui se connaissaient depuis quatre ans. Leurs liens d'amitié permettaient une véritable entente à chaque fois qu'ils utilisaient leurs pouvoirs ensemble. Ils connaissaient leurs points forts, leurs faiblesses, et avaient appris à s'harmoniser, si bien que c'en était devenu naturel. Ils avaient tous leur propre réputation au sein de l'Académie, surtout Jungkook qui était un véritable phénomène. Il était conscient de sa nature exceptionnelle et de son charisme qui hypnotisait quiconque le regardait. Le jeune homme aimait charmer tout ce qui était à sa portée, homme ou femme, il n'avait aucune limite et n'avait peur de rien. D'aucuns considéreraient cela comme de l'arrogance, comme lorsqu'il faisait démonstration de ses pouvoirs électriques, mais il n'était pas le genre de garçon à surévaluer ses forces : il se savait doué dans toutes les matières enseignées, mais il ne se proclamait pas non plus comme étant le meilleur. Il n'était pas aussi bon que Seokjin en alchimie, il n'égalait pas Hoseok au combat au corps à corps, avait plus de difficultés que Namjoon à résoudre des problèmes et mettre en place une stratégie, mais il était quand même bien classé.

 **xXx**

Jimin sortit de son rêve en hurlant. Le tonnerre à l'extérieur faisait vibrer les grandes fenêtres de sa chambre. Il n'avait même pas fermé les rideaux et la pluie gouttait à torrent sur les vitres. Des gouttes de transpiration coulaient sur ses tempes, humidifiant les pointes de ses cheveux noirs. Assis sur le matelas, il attendait que sa respiration ne retrouve un rythme plus calme.

— Ce cauchemar a dû être terrible, dit une voix dans la pénombre.

Le garçon chercha des yeux d'où pouvait provenir cette voix qu'il connaissait parfaitement. Il aperçut la silhouette élancée de Jungkook, installé dans un fauteuil en face du lit. Vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche entrouverte, il semblait attendre quelque chose. Jimin ne fut pas étonné de le voir, juste décontenancé d'avoir été surpris au réveil d'un mauvais rêve. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains qui tremblaient encore. Le sourire de Jungkook s'effaça et il rejoignit Jimin avec une légère inquiétude.

— C'était horrible, dit-il d'une voix étouffée. Tout le monde était mort.

— Comment ça ?

— Je ne sais plus qui, mais il nous a tous tués. Jin, Hoseok, Namjoon, Yoongi, Taehyung, puis toi… on était dans le parc près du lac et il y avait du sang partout, répondit Jimin faiblement. J'ai vu des ailes noires, et je ne me souviens plus du reste.

Son corps entier se mit à trembler, comme s'il avait vécu quelque chose de traumatisant. Jungkook posa la main sur son épaule et il l'emmena contre lui pour le rassurer.

— Tout va bien, lui chuchota-t-il. Je suis là. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

— C'était plus que ça, murmura son vis-à-vis. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment.

Jungkook ne savait que répondre à cela. Il ne pouvait pas dire que son ami se faisait des idées, car il ne pouvait pas exclure la possibilité que ce soit une vision, mais si c'était le cas, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Jimin commençait à se calmer dans ses bras, la tête posée dans le creux de son épaule. Il aimait sentir les caresses chaudes des mains de Jungkook dans son dos, son contact rassérénant et protecteur. Une fois qu'il fut bien calmé, il releva la tête pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles de son camarade qui le laissa faire. Il entrouvrit la bouche et vint lui titiller la langue. Jungkook répondit à son appel sans se faire prier, et ses caresses se firent plus sensuelles dans son dos, glissant sur ses hanches, descendant dans le pantalon de toile que Jimin portait pour la nuit. Le mauvais rêve rapidement mis de côté, celui-ci attrapa la chevelure brune soyeuse de son compagnon entre ses doigts, et il le laissa tomber sur le matelas, l'emportant avec lui. Jungkook avait commencé à le caresser plus intimement, si bien que Jimin se cambra sous lui, prêt à s'offrir entièrement. Les mains qui effleuraient sa peau le brûlaient avec délice. Il l'embrassait encore et encore, à s'abreuver de lui. C'était comme si Jungkook avait ce pouvoir caché d'attiser le désir de tous ceux qu'il croisait, et il le leur rendait bien. Il ouvrit la chemise de Jimin, lui retira son pantalon, et la tempête avait beau ne pas s'essouffler dehors elle n'égalait en rien le tumulte qui agitait les deux garçons au milieu de la nuit. Le corps de Jimin était dévoilé et Jungkook commença à embrasser chaque parcelle de peau qui se trouvait à portée de lèvres. Le creux du cou, le torse, il joua même un peu plus longtemps sur les tétons qui durcissaient sous la langue experte. Les joues rouges, Jimin gémissait de plus en plus fort, l'intimant de se hâter. Il enserra la taille de Jungkook de ses jambes et ses hanches remuaient avec envie, mais son amant ne semblait pas vouloir le satisfaire tout de suite, presque avec sadisme. Le plus jeune posa doucement la main sur la virilité tendue qui s'offrait à lui, et il entama une série de lents va-et-vient, attisant les plaintes de plus en plus aigues de son vis-à-vis.

Jimin s'agrippa aux pans de son oreiller en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier trop tôt tandis que son corps était aux mains de Jungkook qui connaissait exactement ses zones les plus sensibles. Il en avait assez des préliminaires, alors il attrapa la main marquée de la stigmate des Prodiges de son amant et entreprit de lui suçoter les doigts langoureusement. Jungkook le regarda faire avec un sourire aguicheur, et quand Jimin eut fini, il glissa sa main entre ses jambes et lui caressa son intimité plus en profondeur, insinuant petit à petit un premier doigt en lui, suivi par un second, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à sa présence. Tout en le préparant, il observait avec attention les réactions de Jimin qui se laissait complètement aller. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le touchait, il savait comment détendre son corps comme il le fallait, et Jungkook savait très bien comment s'y prendre.

Enfin, Jungkook se positionna devant lui, en lui remontant les genoux jusqu'aux épaules. Tout doucement, il entra en lui, arrachant un cri que Jimin étouffa en plaquant son avant-bras contre la bouche. Il était prêt à supporter les quelques premières secondes douloureuses de la pénétration, attendant patiemment le moment où le plaisir allait le submerger. Jungkook se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser, et Jimin lui répondait avec tendresse, et les coups de reins commencèrent dans un rythme vigoureux. La voix aigue du garçon résonnait dans toute la chambre, suivie par celle, plus rauque, de son amant qui accéléra la cadence. A dix-huit ans, Jungkook était un jeune homme plein d'énergie. Mais Jimin aussi. Ils étaient encore au milieu de l'acte quand il le fit basculer sous lui, installé à califourchon sur son bas-ventre, imposant son propre rythme en ondulant des hanches. Jungkook le trouvait délicieux, sa peau laiteuse luisant à la faible lueur de la nuit nuageuse. Il avait la chemise ouverte à moitié descendue jusqu'aux coudes, les épaules mises à nues, le buste légèrement penché vers l'arrière et les bras tendus appuyés sur les cuisses de Jungkook. Il ne gâchait pas son plaisir et montait, redescendait, sur la hampe raide de son amant. Le cadet leva les mains vers le torse de Jimin, avec une envie irrésistible de le toucher. Ses doigts glissèrent tout doucement sur son ventre plat et ferme, et il redessina les muscles de ses abdominaux avec envie. La cadence s'accéléra encore, arrachant des cris d'extase à Jimin qui ne se souciait plus de qui pouvait l'entendre. La main de Jungkook se referma sur son sexe pour qui puisse profiter lui aussi de cet instant. Jimin était si proche de la petite mort qu'il sentait son esprit flotter jusqu'au plafond de sa chambre.

Jungkook reprit le dessus en se redressant soudainement, faisant se rallonger Jimin sur le dos. Il vint le premier, dans un long râle, le corps immobile et tendu, et il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que son amant ne jouisse à son tour, la respiration saccadée et tremblant de partout. Sonné, il prit le visage de Jungkook entre ses mains et colla son front humide contre le sien. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine et il embrassa son compagnon qui paraissait lui aussi essoufflé de leurs ébats. Leurs lèvres se délièrent et se retrouvèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'ils retrouvent un souffle plus apaisé.

— Je t'aime, murmura Jimin à son oreille.

L'autre Elementi ne parut pas surpris de cette déclaration, mais il ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de sortir du lit en s'étirant et il remonta son pantalon tandis que Jimin se prélassait dans ses draps, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, admirant le dos de son amant.

— Tu ne restes pas plus longtemps ?

— Je me ferais étriper si je ne suis pas dans ma chambre au réveil, répondit simplement Jungkook. Passe une bonne fin de nuit.

Il tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit avant de partir sans aucun bruit. Légèrement déçu, Jimin se leva et se dirigea dans sa salle de bain pour se rafraichir un peu avant de retourner dormir. Il le savait, même si cela le blessait un peu, que Jungkook et lui n'avaient pas les mêmes intérêts dans leur relation. Son cadet n'était pas amoureux, jamais. Il n'était même pas exclusif. Il regrettait lui avoir avoué qu'il l'aimait, mais il n'avait pas pu se l'en empêcher. Au moins, il avait transformé sa mauvaise nuit en quelque chose de plus agréable, et il retourna dormir l'esprit plus serein.

 **xXx**

Quand l'heure de se lever sonna, le ciel était si bleu qu'on n'eut pas l'impression qu'une tempête avait bouleversé la nuit. Seokjin fut l'un des premiers à sortir de son lit, tandis que Namjoon à ses côtés prenait plus de temps à émerger de son sommeil. L'alchimiste lui caressa tendrement les cheveux avant de descendre jusqu'à son laboratoire pour travailler avant que les cours ne commencent. Il était à peine huit heures du matin quand on frappa à sa porte, alors qu'il n'attendait pas ses étudiants avant neuf heures. La tête ronde de Jimin apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il paraissait inquiet et réservé, alors qu'il avait l'habitude de le saluer avec vivacité.

— Quelque chose te tracasse ? devina Seokjin.

— Je voudrais partager avec toi un rêve que j'ai fait cette nuit, dit Jimin en baissant la tête.

— C'est si grave ? s'inquiéta son aîné.

Le jeune homme s'assit devant le bureau de Seokjin et commença à raconter le cauchemar qui l'avait réveillé en sursaut, la vision des morts sanglantes de tous les Prodiges. Il caressait machinalement la marque blanche qui ornait le dos de sa main gauche, comme pour se rassurer. Seokjin ne pensa pas une seconde à se moquer de ses craintes, car son ami était réellement inquiet.

— C'est bien que tu sois venu me le dire. C'est peut-être un message pour nous prévenir que la paix n'est qu'une façade et qu'il va bientôt falloir prendre les armes. On en discutera tous les sept avec le Directeur afin de prendre une décision. Mais ne te torture pas trop l'esprit avec ces images. Tu as besoin de séances de méditations ?

— Je pense que ça va aller, Jin, mais c'était vraiment quelque chose que je ne veux absolument pas voir.

— Va te changer les idées. Les cours vont commencer, tu vas pouvoir rejoindre les autres, et ça te rassurera un peu, sourit Seokjin.

Jimin écouta le conseil de son ami et partit dans le hall principal qui commençait à être rempli d'étudiants qui sortaient du réfectoire. Comme lui, tous portaient un uniforme de couleur sombre : le pantalon et la veste étaient d'un bleu de nuit pour les Prodiges, et noirs pour les autres. Par-dessous la veste, qu'ils pouvaient fermer ou non selon leur préférence, la plupart d'entre eux, notamment les Prodiges, avaient une chemise à jabot. Sur chaque côté, contre les murs, étaient disposés des casiers où les Saints pouvaient déposer des affaires sans avoir à retourner dans les dortoirs entre les cours. Le jeune Elementi se fraya un chemin entre les filles et les garçons qui le saluèrent poliment en inclinant la tête, et trouva des têtes familières plus loin, dans un coin, contre les casiers. La tête blonde de Taehyung ne passait pas inaperçu, et quand il vit son camarade, il lui fit un grand sourire et de grands signes pour qu'il les rejoigne. A ses côté, il y avait Yoongi, jeune Spiriti réservé aux cheveux d'ébène, avec un tour de cou noir, et Namjoon, fraichement levé, qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Jungkook et Hoseok n'étaient pas encore arrivés, mais ça n'étonnait étrangement personne. Ils étaient tous deux des maîtres de la vitesse, pourtant ils étaient souvent en retard. Tout un paradoxe. Taehyung, voyant que Jimin ne semblait pas être dans son assiette, le serra dans ses bras avec toute son affection. L'Elementi sentait le regard insistant de Yoongi, et il savait que le Spiriti avait tout de suite compris ce qui le chiffonnait.

— Jin veut nous regrouper à la dernière minute, dit-il sans que Jimin n'aie eu à dire quoi que ce soit.

— Pourquoi ? s'étonna Namjoon. Il ne m'a rien dit ce matin.

— C'est par rapport à moi, répondit Jimin en soupirant. Tu peux arrêter de t'infiltrer dans ma tête ?

— Désolé, fit Yoongi en haussant les épaules. C'est plus fort que moi.

Jimin se mordit la lèvre. S'il avait pu lire cette information dans ses pensées, il savait également qu'il avait passé la nuit avec Jungkook, et cette idée le rendait mal à l'aise. Cela ne lui plaisait pas qu'on puisse lire sa vie privée comme un livre ouvert.

— Plus tu y penseras, plus ce sera accessible à mon esprit, tu le sais ça, reprit le Spiriti en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

— Et je ne peux même pas savoir l'effet que ça te fait, grommela Jimin. Tu restes impassible.

— Tu veux que ça me fasse quelque chose ? Comme si je ne le savais pas déjà. Heureusement que j'ai appris à contrôler mes réactions à chaque information que je recevais sans le vouloir.

Sentant qu'il n'y avait aucune issue à la discussion, Taehyung posa une main sur l'épaule de ses deux camarades.

— Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous passe par la tête mais nous allons tous respirer un bon coup et aller en classe. Les deux autres nous rejoindront quand le cœur leur en dira.

— Après toutes ces années, devoir encore assister à des cours parce que je dois être avec vous, soupira Namjoon.

Il était neuf heures et les Prodiges avaient une leçon particulière sur l'histoire des générations précédentes qui avaient porté le « P » sur la main. Ils retrouvèrent Seokjin dans la salle de classe, portant une blouse blanche par-dessus ses vêtements d'académicien. Comme prévu, Jungkook apparut au dernier moment, l'uniforme volontairement débraillé, et Hoseok arriva juste après lui, l'air boudeur.

— Je l'ai battu pour la troisième fois, expliqua le Génie parmi les Génies avec un sourire rayonnant.

La frange en bataille devant les yeux, il ne saurait être plus beau qu'en cet instant. Jimin rougit, se rappelant de sa nuit exaltante dans ses bras, et de sa déclaration inattendue. Mais son ami faisait comme si de rien n'était et s'installa entre lui et Taehyung qu'il salua chaleureusement. Il adressa un mot pour chacun d'entre eux avec son habituel ton charmeur. L'air de rien, il posa la main sur la cuisse de Jimin qui retint une exclamation de surprise. Jin se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea jusqu'au bureau du professeur. Ce fut à ce moment-là que le Directeur Laurel fit irruption dans la salle à son tour. Jin prit la parole :

— J'ai demandé quelques minutes de délais. Il y a quelque chose dont on devrait discuter. Jimin est venu me voir il y a une heure pour me parler d'un rêve qui pourrait être prémonitoire.

— Le cauchemar de cette nuit ? coupa Jungkook.

— Quel rêve ? demanda Namjoon, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

— J'ai vu un démon aux ailes noires nous tuer les uns après les autres. Je me souviens de chacun de vos corps gisant dans le parc de l'Académie, raconta Jimin d'une voix tremblante comme s'il venait de l'avoir rêvé.

— Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? fit Hoseok. Ce n'est qu'un rêve, non ?

— Ou un avertissement, répondit Jin.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? interrogea Namjoon en se tournant vers le Directeur. Ce n'est pas comme si on ne nous préparait pas au combat depuis des années, déjà. Nous connaissons les risques.

— Qu'ils viennent, sourit Jungkook en claquant des doigts, créant une étincelle autour de sa main. On les attend.

— On ne devrait pas prendre ça à la légère, murmura Taehyung, l'air inquiet. Jimin a vraiment l'air bouleversé.

— Je sais, reprit le plus jeune des Prodiges. J'étais là.

— Je vois.

— Ce qu'on peut faire, coupa Laurel, c'est de doubler la sécurité autour du domaine. Nous serons prévenus suffisamment tôt si jamais les Démons du Monde d'En-Dessous s'approchent de l'Académie. Est-ce que cela te rassure un peu, Jimin ?

— Je ne sais pas. Juste… ce mauvais pressentiment ne me quitte pas, je dois être encore sous le choc d'avoir vu si clairement la mort de mes camarades.

Namjoon lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux, touché par l'inquiétude de son cadet. Hoseok aussi lui témoigna une affection toute particulière, tout comme Yoongi, et Taehyung. Leurs liens restaient forts, même dans ces moments d'incertitude. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient là pour une bonne raison, et il était fort probable que le quotidien paisible du monde allait être ébranlé.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapitre 2-**

 **Elementi**

 _Maîtres des Eléments_

 **Corpuri**

 _Maîtres du Corps_

 **Spiriti**

 _Maîtres de l'Esprit_

Le soleil venait de se coucher sur le domaine de l'Académie des Saints. Les cours étaient terminés et Jimin était dans ses appartements, regardant le parc par la grande fenêtre. Comme tous les Prodiges, il avait droit à une chambre et une salle de bain pour lui tout seul. La pièce était vaste et le lit suffisamment large pour deux personnes. Les meubles étaient anciens, mais en très bon état, en bois riche et robuste, décorés avec soin : une grande armoire avec deux miroirs à chaque porte, un bureau et quelques étagères remplies de livres, et un canapé devant une petite table de salon. On pouvait dire qu'ils ne manquaient de rien, pas même des nouvelles technologies qu'on leur offrait généreusement. Peut-être que ce traitement de faveur était injuste comparé aux autres étudiants qui ne déméritaient pourtant pas, qui travaillaient dur eux aussi, et qui n'avaient seulement pas eu la chance d'avoir des dons supérieurs à la moyenne. Mais en contrepartie, le rôle des Prodiges était de partir en première ligne en cas d'une guerre contre les Démons du Monde d'En-Dessous.

Cela faisait une semaine que Jimin avait fait ce cauchemar troublant où il avait vu la mort de ses camarades. Il s'en était remis depuis, et rien n'avait troublé la paix de ce monde. La vie avait repris son cours, et seuls les Prodiges et le Directeur Laurel avaient eu vent de cette vision. Il était fort possible finalement que ce ne fût qu'un simple cauchemar, une fausse alerte. L'Elementi entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir mais il ne se retourna pas : il savait que c'était Jungkook. Il le rejoignit en silence à la fenêtre, les mains dans les poches. Jimin se rapprocha un peu plus et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Il leva le menton pour lui embrasser la joue. Il se sentait bien quand il était auprès de lui, mais Jungkook ne semblait pas très réceptif.

— Jimin, murmura-t-il, je suis venu pour que l'on discute.

— Je t'accorde toute la nuit, si tu le désires, chuchota le jeune homme à quelques centimètres de son oreille avec un large sourire.

Jungkook se laissa faire quand Jimin lui donna un profond baiser. Malgré tout ce qu'il comptait lui dire, il aimait ce contact intime avec l'Elementi d'eau et de feu. Il devait bien avouer que le sexe avec lui était exaltant, sinon il n'en aurait pas profité de nombreuses fois. Mais même le Génie des Génies charmeur, hyperactif et batifolant de conquête en conquête avait ses limites. Il parvint avec peine à repousser le baiser de son adorable Jimin, qui ne pouvait pas être plus à croquer que sous la lumière de la lune. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas fondre et se laisser aller à une nouvelle nuit torride.

— Je tiens à toi, tu le sais, commença-t-il. Mais pas comme tu le voudrais. Si nous n'avons pas les mêmes attentes, notre relation telle qu'elle est actuellement ne peut pas durer.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'étonna Jimin, les yeux grands ouverts.

— Tu es amoureux, moi pas. Il vaut mieux arrêter avant que cela ne te fasse plus de mal.

— Et si je ne veux pas arrêter ? blêmit-il.

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il ne voulait absolument pas imaginer une seule seconde que ces mots pouvaient sortir de la bouche de quelqu'un comme Jungkook. Se souciait-il seulement des sentiments des autres ?

— Ne sois pas si obstiné, reprit-il en s'écartant de lui. Je ne changerai pas, tu le sais. Je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu attends de moi. Continueras-tu à accepter que je vienne dans ton lit après avoir été dans celui de quelqu'un d'autre ? Que je t'embrasse comme si je n'avais pas embrassé quelqu'un d'autre quelques minutes auparavant ?

— Pourquoi n'arrêtes-tu pas tout simplement ? demanda Jimin, les sourcils froncés. Je ne vais pas te dire que ça ne me blesse pas mais…

— Parce que j'aime être comme ça, pour le moment. Je sais ce que n'est pas éthique, surtout pour des « Saints », mais je ne fais de mal à personne… si on ne s'attache pas.

— J'attendrai.

— Non, coupa Jungkook, fermement en reculant de quelques pas. J'ai dix-huit ans, je vis ma vie comme je l'entends. Je ne veux pas que tu attendes après moi, je ne veux pas te voir souffrir pour rien.

Cette fois, il n'hésitait plus, il était sûr de vouloir tout arrêter, car c'était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire pour le bien de Jimin, même si celui-ci n'était pas d'accord. Il le vit s'asseoir sur son lit, la mine décomposée.

— Je suis désolé, Jimin, j'ai passé de très bons moments avec toi, et crois-moi, ça va énormément me manquer, mais je ne peux pas te faire subir ça plus longtemps.

— Et si je ne t'avais pas dit « je t'aime » ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Il luttait contre lui-même pour ne pas pleurer. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Jungkook rompe avec lui de cette manière. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il ait de la considération à son égard. Il sentit la main du Prodige lui caresser les cheveux et il n'eut pas la force de le repousser, mais cela n'apaisa pas sa douleur, bien au contraire.

— Ça n'aurait rien changé, dit-il d'une voix douce. Car je l'avais deviné.

Il lui embrassa le front une toute dernière fois avant de partir. Il ne reviendrait plus à l'improviste en pleine nuit, cette relation inéquitable était désormais terminée. Jungkook traversa le couloir à grands pas, essayant de ne pas imaginer l'état dans lequel devait se trouver Jimin à l'instant même, seul dans sa chambre. Il était certain d'avoir pris la bonne décision néanmoins, il ne regrettait absolument rien. Il passa devant la porte entrouverte d'une chambre, la voisine de la sienne. Il vit une petite lumière dorée s'échapper dans les commissures, et il y entra sans hésitation. Taehyung était assis sur son lit, sa lampe de chevet allumée, en pleine lecture d'un livre épais. Il leva la tête vers Jungkook d'un air interrogateur. Le Génie des Génies s'avança vers lui et tomba tête la première dans le matelas à ses pieds en poussant un soupire presque désespéré.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda son ami en marquant sa page et en fermant son livre.

— Ma libido me perdra… je n'en reviens pas, j'ai dû tirer un trait sur son corps divin, répondit Jungkook d'une voix étouffée.

— Jimin ? s'étonna Taehyung.

— Il avait un cul… reprit-il l'air rêveur en tournant la tête vers son camarade.

— Bon sang, Jungkook, tu es vraiment irrécupérable… soupira le Prodige blond en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais ça prouve que tu as un cœur. C'est un peu paradoxal, tu le quittes parce que vous n'éprouvez pas les mêmes choses, mais tu l'aimes assez pour renoncer au plaisir que tu prends avec lui pour ne plus le faire souffrir.

— C'est ça, continue de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Ils restèrent silencieux de longues minutes. Taehyung ne savait pas quoi dire pour remonter le moral de Jungkook, mais il se doutait qu'en ce moment-même, celui qui avait le plus besoin de soutien c'était Jimin. Le plus jeune, lui, s'en remettrait, et il ne serait pas étonné de le voir dans les bras d'une énième conquête au petit matin. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Jungkook tandis qu'il regardait Taehyung avec attention.

— Quand je pense que je ne t'ai jamais touché… commença-t-il sur un ton qui ne laissait pas place à l'imagination

Son ami rougit instantanément mais il ne se laissa pas prendre au piège. Il lui sourit en retour l'air de rien.

— Je ne veux pas être un de tes trophées.

Jungkook soupira de nouveau et se releva. Il remercia Taehyung et partit dans sa chambre, sans passer par une autre cette fois. Il était encore tôt mais il alla se coucher directement. Cependant le sommeil ne lui vint pas directement. Il se tourna et se retourna plusieurs fois dans ses draps, inquiet pour Jimin, avant qu'il ne puisse enfin dormir.

Le lendemain, il était neuf heures quand les Prodiges se réunirent devant leur coin habituel du grand hall. Seokjin était encore ailleurs, dans son laboratoire probablement, et Jimin manquait à l'appel, ce qui était inhabituel de sa part. Même Hoseok et Jungkook étaient arrivés avant lui. Ils virent arriver vers eux l'intendante du dortoir qui leur expliqua que le jeune homme était encore dans sa chambre, refusant de se lever. Hoseok et Namjoon parurent surpris, mais Jungkook comprit pourquoi et il baissa la tête. Taehyung le regarda tristement, et il n'en fallut pas plus à Yoongi pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il décida d'aller le voir, au grand étonnement de tous. Jungkook le suivit aussitôt, et ce fut quand ils arrivèrent dans les couloirs du dortoir que le Spiriti lui adressa la parole.

— Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que tu viennes, dit-il sur un ton un peu sec.

— Je veux juste t'expliquer… commença Jungkook, maladroitement.

Il savait. On ne pouvait pas cacher grand-chose à Yoongi. Tel était son pouvoir.

— Tu n'as rien à expliquer, soupira-t-il en s'arrêtant pour le regarder. Tu as eu raison, il se faisait trop d'illusion.

Ces paroles semblaient lui arracher la bouche mais elles révélaient la réalité. Jungkook baissa les yeux tristement. Cette situation ne l'amusait pas, même si beaucoup pouvaient penser le contraire. Blesser Jimin n'était pas du tout ce qu'il voulait faire.

— Mais pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas l'aimer tout simplement comme il le méritait ? demanda Yoongi, douloureusement.

— Je l'aime beaucoup, je t'assure, mais pas comme ça.

— Qu'est-ce qui te bloque ?

— L'amour ce n'est peut-être pas pour moi, tout simplement, et je ne veux pas me fixer pour l'instant, répondit Jungkook le plus sérieusement du monde.

Cela l'agaçait un peu qu'on lui fasse remarquer que ses choix libertins n'étaient pas convenable, mais il n'en dit rien. Yoongi semblait l'analyser aux rayons X avant de reprendre d'une voix plus douce :

— Crois-moi, tu connaîtras l'amour un jour. Et Jimin aussi, il s'en remettra.

Jungkook haussa un sourcil devant cette révélation. Le Spiriti n'était pourtant pas medium, ou alors il avait eu envie de sortir une phrase complètement clichée dans ce genre de situation. Les deux garçons se toisèrent longuement avant que l'atmosphère ne se détende. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du cadet.

— Et toi, tu n'éprouvais pas un petit quelque chose quand on… ?

— Moi ? s'étonna Yoongi, en devinant tout de suite ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

Il s'approcha un peu plus près de Jungkook, jusqu'à lui murmurer tout doux dans son oreille :

— Tu rêves, garçon. C'était sympa, me faire le petit rookie arrogant qui me tournait autour avec insistance, mais ça s'arrête là.

— Quoi ? Tu n'as pas envie qu'on remette ça une deuxième fois ? En souvenir…

— Oh que non, jeune imprudent ! répondit Yoongi en tournant les talons pour retrouver Jimin.

Jungkook lui fit un petit salut militaire avant l'aller rejoindre les autres. Cela aurait été malvenu s'il avait été voir Jimin lui aussi, il savait où était sa place dans ce genre de situation. Il espérait seulement pouvoir rester ami avec l'Elementi, car cela ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à l'apprécier.

Durant quelques secondes, Yoongi hésita à ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Jimin, mais il finit par entrer en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Les rideaux tirés sur les grandes fenêtres, la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité malgré le temps lumineux qu'il faisait à l'extérieur. Jimin était dans son lit, entièrement sous sa couette. Le Spiriti sentait une très perceptible aura sombre autour de lui, il était évident que le garçon était bouleversé. Il s'assit sur le matelas, toujours en silence, et posa la main sur la masse informe qui se présentait devant lui. Jimin ne réagit pas et Yoongi finit par lui découvrir tout doucement la tête. Les yeux rougis, l'Elementi le laissa faire et se contenta de renifler bruyamment. Son camarade lui passa la main dans les cheveux avec affection : ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler, il suffisait juste à Yoongi d'être là pour le soutenir. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Jimin de prendre la parole, une fois la force retrouvée, la voix brisée.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?

— Rien ne cloche chez toi, assura Yoongi dans un murmure. Parfois, on ne peut pas forcer les choses. Tu verras, ça ira mieux, et puis je suis là, tout le monde est là pour t'épauler. Prends le temps que tu as besoin pour te relever, et nous serons toujours là.

Il le serra dans ses bras avec tendresse et Jimin se mit à pleurer contre son épaule. La blessure s'apaiserait avec le temps, mais pour l'heure, cela n'avait pas de sens pour le jeune Elementi. Il se permit de se laisser aller aux larmes une dernière fois avant de tourner la page.

Après avoir cherché Seokjin dans son laboratoire, puis dans leur chambre, puis un peu partout dans l'Académie, Namjoon finit par le trouver dans la réserve de la bibliothèque. Installé à une grande table, plusieurs piles de livres le dissimulaient presque entièrement. Il était profondément plongé dans la lecture d'un grand ouvrage poussiéreux qu'il manipulait avec soin.

— Tu as un nouveau projet de recherche ? demanda Namjoon. Tu ne m'en as pas parlé pourtant…

— Je fais des recherches oui, mais rien à voir avec les études, répondit Jin sans lever les yeux de sa page. J'essaie d'en apprendre plus sur Lucifer. Ce qu'on sait de lui est assez vague.

— Un Maître Démon aux ailes noires, avec le but constant de vouloir détruire le monde, résuma son compagnon. Disparu il y a deux cents ans après son combat contre les Prodiges de l'époque.

— Et ça ne te parait pas étrange qu'on ne sache pas exactement comment cela s'est produit ?

Jin leva vers lui un regard interrogateur, les sourcils froncés. Namjoon savait combien cela le frustrait de ne pas savoir, et il devait bien avouer que sa propre curiosité était piquée aussi. En fait cela était étrange : Jin lui expliqua qu'il n'avait trouvé rien de plus dans les livres sur l'histoire de l'Académie, même ceux qui n'étaient accessibles que par les professeurs. La défaite d'un démon majeur devait pourtant être racontée plus en détail quelque part, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir s'en inspirer pour les combats à venir. Mais Jin ne désespérait pas de trouver quelque chose, même léger. Namjoon s'installa avec lui et prit les livres qui n'avaient pas encore été examinés. Depuis le rêve étrange de Jimin, l'alchimiste s'était beaucoup interrogé sur la question. L'Elementi avait évoqué un démon aux ailes noires, et il n'existait qu'un seul être qui correspondait à cette description dans toutes les listes des démons connus de l'Académie.

Le quotidien reprit son cours, même pour Jimin qui se décida enfin à sortir de sa chambre au bout de deux jours d'enfermement. Ses rapports avec Jungkook restèrent longtemps hésitants, mais ils s'entendaient toujours bien sur la plupart des choses. Il était très soutenu par les autres qui lui avaient rendu visite régulièrement, lui apportant de quoi manger. Jin lui avait même préparé un repas personnellement. Le jeune Elementi se rendit compte combien il était aimé par ses amis. Cela n'empêcha pas Namjoon de redoubler les séances d'entraînement au combat en équipe : ils devaient apprendre de nouvelles combinaisons et retrouver une harmonie correcte même s'il n'y avait aucun danger en vue dans l'immédiat. C'était le meilleur moment pour que les Prodiges fassent une démonstration spectaculaire de leurs pouvoirs et de temps en temps les séances étaient publiques, car les autres étudiants étaient admiratifs devant de tels dons et devant l'entente des Prodiges qui portaient bien leur nom. La foudre de Jungkook était particulièrement appréciée, surtout quand il se liait avec Jimin pour une combinaison offensive de feu, de foudre et d'eau au milieu de mouvements étudiés, répétés et maîtrisés. Le pouvoir de Taehyung était plus doux, l'air et l'eau paraissaient moins impressionnants mais il les utilisait avec grâce et précision. En les combinant, il pouvait également créer de la glace, et cela faisait toujours son petit effet. Pour la forme, il se retrouva en duel contre Jungkook, et au grand étonnement de tous, il parvenait sans problème à lui tenir tête. Son caractère réservé faisait de lui le Prodige le plus discret, et peut-être le moins impressionnant, mais il n'avait pas acquis ce titre par erreur : il excellait en arts martiaux et savait utiliser ses pouvoirs à la perfection. Cela plaisait à Jungkook, le Génie des Génies, celui qui était tout sauf discret, de se retrouver confronté à lui. Ils s'entendaient bien, et leurs duels étaient souvent très beaux à voir, très fluides, comme une danse lumineuse.

Seokjin et Namjoon ne dirent rien aux cinq autres sur leurs recherches sur Lucifer, surtout qu'ils n'avaient rien de nouveau à leur faire part. Jimin essayait du mieux que possible de tourner la page, tout en évitant de penser à son cauchemar qui revenait le hanter de temps à autres. Cela le frustrait un peu de se retrouver autant démoralisé par différents soucis dans un même laps de temps. Yoongi était constamment auprès de lui pour lui faire changer les idées et il lui en était très reconnaissant. Durant la pause du déjeuner, il allait souvent faire le tour du parc avec le Spiriti, Taehyung et Hoseok avant de se rendre au réfectoire. Ils passèrent par le hall principal quand la porte d'un placard de service s'ouvrit à la volée devant eux sous des rires éclatants. Ils virent Jungkook en sortir maladroitement, l'uniforme encore plus débraillé que d'habitude, suivi par une jeune fille qui n'était pas en meilleur état. Elle lui caressa les lèvres du bout des doigts avec un regard amoureux, avant de s'éloigner toute joyeuse tandis que le Prodige remettait sa chemise dans son pantalon. Jimin avait pâli, complètement paralysé par ce qu'il venait de voir. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Jungkook change de comportement, comme il le lui avait fait comprendre, mais y assister était une autre affaire. Yoongi s'éclaircit la voix afin que le petit génie daigne se rendre compte de leur présence. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers eux, son sourire diminua, surtout lorsqu'il vit le regard de Jimin, puis celui de Taehyung qui paraissait déçu. Il haussa les épaules en de mordant la lèvre inférieure.

— D'accord c'est malheureux, mais j'ai toujours été comme ça. Vous allez commencer à me le reprocher ?

— Non, soupira Yoongi, mais on tombe vraiment mal je pense.

Il prit Jimin par le bras et ils partirent au réfectoire. Jungkook les suivait de loin, les mains dans les poches, convaincu qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Mais il aurait préféré éviter d'être vu par Jimin, ou même Taehyung. Avant cela ne lui posait pas trop de soucis, et même lorsqu'il flirtait avec Jimin cela ne l'empêchait pas de son montrer publiquement avec une autre de ses conquêtes. A l'époque, l'Elementi l'acceptait sans se plaindre, même s'il aurait voulu être exclusif. Tout le monde le savait, et on l'avait accepté, mais quelque chose avait changé, et cela le gênait que certaines personnes le surprennent. Jungkook soupira bruyamment. C'était bien parce qu'ils vivaient dans la paix depuis deux cents ans qu'ils pouvaient se permettre de faire tout un foin pour des déboires sentimentaux. Il avait arrêté sa relation avec Jimin parce qu'il ne voulait pas changer son comportement, il n'allait donc pas devenir un moine pour éviter de heurter ses sentiments.

Le Génie des Génies plein de charme et de ressources avait une autre proie en vue : Taehyung, et cela l'amusait d'autant plus que le jeune homme discret n'était absolument pas réceptif à ses avances. Cela ne décourageait pas Jungkook pour autant.

— Je ne suis pas un trophée, répétait Taehyung, sombrement. Je ne suis pas une conquête. Je ne veux pas être quelqu'un avec qui tu peux jouer. Et surtout pas devant Jimin, qui est mon ami, je te rappelle.

Jungkook comprenait totalement mais il ne perdait pas espoir.

 **xXx**

Au fil des jours qui passaient, Jimin avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur habituelle. Il était plus assidu en cours, s'entrainait beaucoup plus avec Hoseok et Namjoon sur leur harmonisation, et passait son temps libre avec Yoongi et Taehyung. Tout était redevenu comme avant ou presque. Petit à petit, les Prodiges se rendaient compte que Jin leur cachait des choses. Il se montrait de moins en moins avec eux, paraissait soucieux durant ses cours d'alchimie, et Namjoon refusait de leur dire quoi que ce soit quand on lui posait des questions. Jusqu'au jour où leur aîné se décida enfin à leur expliquer ce qui le travaillait. A nouveau il réunit les sept Prodiges, et au lieu de rester dans leur salle d'entraînement, il les conduisit au parc, leur faisant traverser le jardin, pour se rendre près du lac. Il savait exactement où aller et les autres, à part Namjoon, ne comprenaient pas. Il leur raconta enfin que depuis que Jimin leur avait raconté son étrange rêve, il s'était intéressé de plus près à l'histoire de Lucifer, que pendant des jours et des jours à feuilleter des ouvrages, il n'avait rien trouvé de plus que ce qu'ils avaient appris durant leurs premières années à l'Académie. Le groupe s'arrêta devant une petite bâtisse en marbre, montée sur des colonnes antiques et décorée avec un fronton avec des sculptures en relief.

— Ceci est un mausolée, expliqua-t-il.

— Une tombe ? s'étonna Jungkook. Je me souviens être passé devant plusieurs fois, mais on ne nous a jamais expliqué ce que c'était.

— Oui et non, répondit Jin en hochant la tête. Il n'y a pas de corps embaumé à l'intérieur. Suivez-moi.

Jinsortit une clé de sa poche et ouvrit la porte en bois qui paraissait ancienne. L'intérieur du mausolée était plus vaste qu'il n'y paraissait de l'extérieur. Le lieu était très solennel et sobre, à l'exception d'une immense statue en son centre encadrée par des cordons noirs. C'était une œuvre de maître impressionnante et elle attirait le regard, sans nul doute. Elle représentait un être trois fois plus grand qu'un homme normal. A genoux, comme s'il se soumettait, il avait également dans son dos une immense paire d'ailes noires. Jimin frémit aussitôt, s'agrippant aux bras de Yoongi : cela lui rappelait beaucoup trop le démon de son rêve. Tous avaient les yeux écarquillés, ne comprenant pas ce que c'était.

— Tu nous expliques ? demanda Hoseok qui avait pâli.

— Ce sont les ailes de Lucifer. Les vraies, pas des répliques.

Une exclamation collective résonna dans ces lieux. Taehyung semblait hypnotisé par cette apparition, Namjoon avait la mâchoire serrée, Jimin était totalement effrayé dans les bras de Yoongi qui s'était paralysé, les yeux rivés sur les ailes comme s'il s'attendait à les voir bouger. Jungkook fronça les sourcils, prêt à se battre.

— Comment est-ce possible ? murmura Yoongi.

— Après des jours à éplucher les recueils les plus anciens, j'ai pu découvrir un nouvel élément très intéressant. Il y a deux cents ans, quand les Prodiges ont vaincu Lucifer, ils avaient compris que le seul moyen de le vaincre était de le séparer de ses ailes. Sans ses ailes, ses pouvoirs disparaissent et il s'affaiblit. Je pense qu'ils les ont ramenées.

— Comme un trophée, dit Taehyung.

— Et son corps ? demanda Namjoon.

— Là, c'est un véritable mystère, répondit Jin, l'air préoccupé. Enterré sur place, réduit en cendres, disparu on ne sait où, il n'y a aucune trace dans le livre où j'ai pu lire ces détails. En tout cas, les ailes sont là.

— Elles sont monstrueuses, reprit Taehyung.

— Mais loin de leur maître, dit Jungkook. Elles sont inoffensives.

— Et le rêve de Jimin ? fit Hoseok, légèrement inquiet. Il a vu un démon avec des ailes noires. Est-il possible que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre ? Ou alors ce n'était qu'une vision ?

— Quoi que ce soit, nous devons nous tenir prêt, intervint Namjoon, d'une voix forte et assurée. Ne vous laissez pas impressionnés par des ailes. Et si les Prodiges de l'époque ont pu vaincre Lucifer, nous le pouvons aussi si quelque chose de similaire se produit, surtout si nous savons à présent que la clé c'est de lui arracher les ailes.

Ils ne restèrent pas plus longtemps à l'intérieur de ce mausolée. Une partie des réponses à leurs questions venait d'être révélée, mais d'autres commençaient à germer dans leur esprit. Comment cela se faisait-il qu'ils n'en sachent pas plus sur un démon majeur comme Lucifer ? Et pourquoi les précédents Prodiges avaient décidé d'exposer ses ailes de cette façon, tout en étant à l'abri des regards ?


	3. Chapter 3

**-Chapitre 3-**

 **Elementi**

 _Maîtres des Eléments_

 **Corpuri**

 _Maîtres du Corps_

 **Spiriti**

 _Maîtres de l'Esprit_

La découverte du mausolée renfermant les ailes de Lucifer avait jeté un froid dans l'ambiance entre les Prodiges. Ils n'en parlèrent à personne autour d'eux, excepté au Directeur de l'Académie qui leur devait quelques explications. Ce fut avec déception qu'ils constatèrent qu'ils n'en savaient pas plus qu'eux : il connaissait l'existence de ce mausolée et de ce qu'il cachait et il avait pris grand soin de s'assurer qu'aucun étudiant ne puisse y rentrer. C'était sans compter sur Seokjin qui avait eu vent de l'existence d'un tel trophée, et il ne lui avait pas fallu trop longtemps avant de trouver où les ailes avaient pu être exposées, sachant qu'il était impossible de les garder dans l'enceinte du château au risque d'être remarquées. En soi, cette nouveauté stupéfiante ne changea pas plus le quotidien des Prodiges que le rêves de Jimin quelques semaines plus tôt. En savoir plus sur leur univers était quelque chose d'exaltant, malgré l'inquiétude que cela faisait germer en eux. Aucune ombre dangereuse ne vint les perturber, aucun signe étrange, tout allait bien.

Un jour, tard dans la soirée, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la salle d'entraînement, et une fois n'était pas coutume, ils n'étaient que tous les sept. Ils étaient mieux concentrés et surtout ils perdaient moins de temps à faire des figures plus spectaculaires qu'efficaces. Taehyung et Jimin étaient en plein duel aquatique, et les autres analysaient leurs mouvements, notaient les bons points comme leurs faiblesses. Jungkook était particulièrement attentif, suivant Taehyung des yeux. Depuis des jours, il cherchait à attirer son attention, depuis des jours, ils s'étaient lancés dans une espèce de jeu de chat et de la souris. Et Yoongi, assis à côté de lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de percevoir ses émotions : ce jeu plaisait énormément au Génie des Génies. Le Spiriti comprit également que quelque chose de plus fort se cachait derrière un simple challenge pour le don juan. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa prédiction ne se produise si tôt, alors il fit une moue amère et ne dit rien au garçon qui n'avait pas l'air lui-même de s'en être rendu compte. Lorsque Jimin et Taehyung revinrent sur le banc pour laisser leur place à Jungkook et Hoseok, Yoongi se rapprocha de l'Elementi d'air et d'eau pour tâcher de savoir ce que lui en pensait. Il sentit son intérêt certain pour Jungkook, qu'il ne lâchait pas du regard non plus.

— Que se passe-t-il entre toi et le phénomène ? l'interrogea Yoongi à voix basse.

— Rien du tout, répondit Taehyung.

— Tu crois que tu peux me mentir ?

— J'avais oublié, soupira-t-il. Mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai été clair avec lui, je ne veux pas être son jouet.

— Je crois qu'il commence à avoir de vrais sentiments pour toi, il ne le sait juste pas encore, lui avoua le Spiriti.

— Il ne changera pas tout de même, et je ne me laisserai pas faire comme Jimin. Et je ne veux pas non plus que Jimin assiste à ça.

— Il va pourtant devoir s'y faire si jamais ça aboutit à quelque chose. Ça ne me dérange pas que tu sois celui qui parvient à mettre le grappin sur l'autre anguille, et je pense que Jimin finira par l'accepter, même si pour l'instant c'est encore frais dans son esprit. Alors ne pense pas que ton amitié avec Jimin est un frein à une éventuelle relation amoureuse avec… tu sais qui.

Taehyung ne put s'empêcher de rire en constatant que Yoongi faisait de son mieux pour ne pas prononcer le nom de Jungkook. Il n'était pourtant pas prêt à accepter de se laisser approcher par l'incorrigible maknae qui devenait de plus en plus insistant.

De son côté, même si cela l'amusait de courir après quelqu'un qui le repoussait sans relâche, cela commençait à devenir frustrant pour Jungkook. Petit à petit, il se mit à flirter de moins en moins avec ses coups de cœur éphémères, préférant chercher à convaincre Taehyung de se laisser séduire. En vain. Il passa encore des jours après lui, et cela était très divertissant pour les autres qui assistaient pour la première fois à une déconvenue pour celui à qui on ne disait jamais non. Vint un moment pourtant où cela ne lui plaisait plus. Au bout de deux mois où ils n'avaient cessé de se chercher et de s'éviter, il finit par se disputer avec Taehyung dans le hall, pendant que tous les autres académiciens étaient soit au réfectoire ou dans leur dortoir. L'Elementi blond avait fini par sortir par la grande porte alors qu'il pleuvait à verse à l'extérieur. Jungkook ne s'était pas démonté et l'avait suivi pour continuer la discussion.

— Clairement, tu comptes jouer à ça encore longtemps ? cria-t-il pour couvrir le bruit de la pluie.

— Jouer à quoi ? reprit Taehyung en s'arrêtant et en se tournant vers lui. Le seul qui veut jouer c'est toi, je n'ai rien demandé !

— Dis-moi juste honnêtement si quelque chose peut se passer ou pas !

— Dans l'état actuel des choses, non ! Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas un trophée ! s'écria le blond. Je ne veux pas m'accrocher à toi comme l'a fait Jimin, si c'est pour que tu me jettes parce que tu te seras lassé de moi !

Les bras ballants, Jungkook laissa tomber sa tête contre sa poitrine. Aucun d'eux ne se souciaient d'être à présent trempés jusqu'aux os. Il y eut un long moment où ils restèrent immobiles, là, dans la cours, et le Prodige brun cherchait à trouver les bons mots pour se faire comprendre. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir les dire, surtout pas après avoir rejeté Jimin. Il s'approcha de lui, décidé.

— Et si je te disais, très bien, Taehyung, je te promets de mériter ta confiance, de ne pas jouer avec toi.

— Je suis sérieux, soupira son vis-à-vis.

— Moi aussi ! C'est difficile à croire, même moi j'ai du mal, mais j'ai vraiment envie d'essayer, exclusivement avec toi. J'ai même arrêté de flirter à tout va.

— Je sais, répondit simplement Taehyung avec un sourire hésitant. Tu n'y étais pas forcé. Mais après ce que tu as fait à Jimin…

— Veux-tu bien arrêter de ramener ça sur le tapis ? N'as-tu pas approuvé mon choix quand j'ai rompu ? s'exclama Jungkook presque avec désespoir. Vous me le reprochez tous, mais vous m'aviez tous assuré que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, qu'il valait mieux qu'il souffre maintenant plutôt que de faire durer jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que je n'aurais jamais pu ressentir la même chose que lui. Yoongi ou toi-même, vous me l'aviez dit ce jour-là. Je suis désolé de ne pas être tombé amoureux, j'aurais dû me forcer ? Alors oui, il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour que je me rende compte que je t'aime toi, est-ce de ma faute ?

Taehyung ne pouvait pas dire à cause de la pluie si Jungkook pleurait ou pas, mais sa voix ne laissait aucun doute. L'Elementi lui prit les mains avec douceur.

— Ce n'est pas de ta faute, mais tu n'as pas été très fin dès le départ. Je trouve cela juste trop tôt et trop injuste pour Jimin, quand bien même j'aurais des sentiments pour toi depuis le début.

— Depuis le début ? répéta Jungkook en retrouvant le sourire.

— Est-ce que je peux te faire confiance ?

Le plus jeune passa ses bras autour de la taille de Taehyung et se contenta de le regarder. Le blond lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse. Jungkook le serra un peu plus contre lui, répondant à son baiser, lui donnant plus de fougue, et Taehyung s'accrocha autour de son cou de peur de perdre son équilibre. La pluie était tellement revigorante, elle formait comme une bulle autour d'eux, et plus rien n'existait autour. Ils remontèrent bien plus tard jusqu'à leurs chambres, main dans la main. Jungjook hésita à suivre Taehyung à l'intérieur de la sienne quand celui-ci passa sa porte.

— On ne va pas précipiter les choses, sourit l'Elementi. On va dire que pour l'instant c'est une période d'essai.

— ça me va, je serai patient, assura le jeune Prodige.

— Ce n'est pas comme si je te laissais le choix.

Taehyung embrassa une dernière fois Jungkook avant de refermer la porte derrière lui avec un sourire amusé. Le brun répondit à son sourire et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il éternua soudainement, se souvenant soudainement qu'il était trempé jusqu'aux sous-vêtements. Il n'attendit pas pour aller dans sa chambre afin de prendre une douche bien chaude et de se changer pour la nuit, qu'il passerait seul.

Namjoon et Seokjin étaient tous les deux dans leur chambre. Cela faisait deux ans qu'ils partageaient le même lit, eux qui étaient à la tête des sept Prodiges. Namjoon était sous les draps, un livre à la main, pendant que Jin prenait une douche. Il entendait la pluie taper contre les carreaux des fenêtres. Enfin, Jin apparut avec une serviette autour de la taille, les cheveux chaudement séchés avec l'appareil adéquat, et il se glissa dans le lit pour retrouver la chaleur de son compagnon. Instinctivement, Namjoon passa ses doigts dans la chevelure de Jin qui sentait si bon. Ils avaient arrêté de chercher d'autres informations sur la défaite de Lucifer, en fait, ils avaient déjà tout épluché dans la bibliothèque. C'était un peu décevant de savoir que la vérité resterait toujours un mystère, mais ils étaient passés à autre chose.

 **xXx**

Jungkook et Taehyung avaient pris la décision de ne pas révéler immédiatement leur liaison aux autres, dans un premier temps pour préserver Jimin, qu'ils aimaient beaucoup tous les deux malgré tout, mais aussi parce qu'ils considéraient pour l'instant que cela ne les concernait pas. Ils passaient plus de temps ensemble, comme deux amis, mais s'assuraient de ne pas avoir de témoins lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient. Cependant, au bout de quelques jours, ils arrivaient de moins en moins à être discrets, et les Prodiges n'étaient pas dupes. Ce fut lors d'un entraînement quotidien que la vérité éclata.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec vous deux ? demanda Namjoon sur le ton de la colère. Tu as fini un peu de jouer avec les sentiments des autres, Jungkook ?

— Je ne joue plus, répliqua le jeune homme, les joues prenant une teinte rosée.

Il prit la main de Taehyung dans la sienne.

— Voilà, je crois qu'il est temps de me ranger, commença-t-il.

— ça dure depuis quelques jours déjà, reprit Taehyung avec un grand sourire.

— Tu veux dire que c'est une relation exclusive ? s'étonna Jin.

— Oui, assura Jungkook.

Jimin sentit presque son cœur s'arrêter. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, peut-être devrait-il les féliciter ? Ou bien était-ce une blague qu'ils lui faisaient ? Il ne savait plus trop. Il ne se rendit même pas compte quand Yoongi lui attrapa la main pour l'emmener dans le couloir en prétextant se souvenir soudainement que le Directeur Laurel avait demandé à les voir dans son bureau. Il se surprit à sentir son corps trembler, et il regarda même ses mains comme si elles ne lui appartenaient pas.

— Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Yoongi.

— Oui, même si… répondit faiblement l'Elementi. Enfin, je sais que je devrais avoir tourné la page, mais c'est un peu vexant comme situation.

— Je sais bien. Tu n'es pas obligé de l'accepter tout de suite.

Soudainement, le garçon se mit à rire. Des larmes coulaient malgré lui sur ses joues mais il trouvait cette situation tellement hilarante. Il ne changerait pas pour lui, qu'il disait. Jungkook était vraiment un être imprévisible. Il soupira longuement pour se calmer et partit précipitamment à l'extérieur. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air, il irait se réfugier dans le parc, laissant Yoongi en plan derrière lui. Ceux qui étaient restés dans la salle d'entraînement restaient bouche bée après une telle révélation.

— Wow… dit Hoseok. Tu es bien cruel Jungkook.

— Il s'en remettra, assura Jin. C'est quand même une bonne nouvelle, si Kookie et Taehyung se sont trouvés.

— Il faudra quand même qu'on s'explique avec lui, murmura le blond avec une légère inquiétude. C'est comme si j'avais trahi notre amitié.

Namjoon soupira longuement en haussant les épaules. Tout ceci le dépassait un peu, et ils n'avaient pas le temps non plus de s'inquiéter de ce genre de chose. Plus tard dans la journée, Taehyung retrouva Jimin sur un banc du parc. Il l'avait cherché des heures et il se doutait bien que c'était la volonté de son ami d'être introuvable pour être tranquille. Allongé sur le dos, la tête reposant sur ses bras repliés, il semblait dormir à l'ombre d'un arbre. L'Elementi blond attendit un petit moment avant de signifier sa présence. Enfin, Jimin s'assit en silence pour permettre à Taehyung de s'installer à ses côtés. Un certain malaise régnait entre les deux garçons, et le maître de l'eau et de l'air décida de ne pas passer par quatre chemins pour exprimer ses sentiments.

— Je ne l'ai pas cherché, et je ne veux surtout pas que ça te fasse du mal. Au nom de notre amitié, si tu me demandes d'y mettre un terme, je le ferai.

Ces phrases avaient été douloureuses à dire, mais Taehyung les pensait. Jimin baissa la tête mais lorsqu'il leva à nouveau les yeux sur son ami, il lui souriait avec sincérité.

— Non, vraiment, soyez heureux tous les deux. Tu dois être sûrement très précieux pour qu'il décide de changer. Ça me va, vraiment.

Taehyung le prit vivement dans ses bras, soulagé. Par respect pour Jimin, Jungkook et lui continueraient à se montrer discrets, mais savoir qu'il l'acceptait était déjà beaucoup. Après l'Elementi, ce fut au tour de Yoongi de passer du temps avec Jimin.

 **xXx**

En pleine nuit, pendant que les autres dormaient, Jungkook entra dans la chambre de Taehyung. Il le vit assis en tailleur au milieu de son lit, comme s'il l'attendait, toute lumière éteinte. Son éternel sourire rassurant conforta ses pas. Après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui, il s'approcha de lui en silence et grimpa sur le lit pour le rejoindre, l'embrassant tendrement.

— La période d'essai est terminée ? demanda-t-il à son oreille.

— On peut dire ça, répondit Taehyung en lui ouvrant la chemise d'un coup sec.

Il lui rendit un baiser plus passionné tout en faisant glisser ses mains sur son cou et sur son torse. L'invitation ne pouvait être plus claire pour Jungkook qui le fit basculer en arrière pour pouvoir s'allonger sur lui et l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit rassasié. Il pouvait enfin goûter à sa peau, prendre le temps de marquer son corps avec ses lèvres. Lentement, il ouvrit les boutons de sa chemise tout en lui baisant le cou avec avidité. Taehyung enfonça ses doigts dans sa chevelure brune, il le sentait descendre langoureusement le long de son corps, découvrant peu à peu son torse. Il rougissait, frissonnait de plaisir sous ces baisers papillonnant, et il ne put empêcher un hoquet sortir de sa bouche quand Jungkook entreprit de suçoter un de ses boutons de chair. Le contact si chaud de sa langue sur sa peau, les caresses sensuelles contre son ventre et ses cuisses, toutes ces nouvelles sensations exaltantes faisaient raidir son corps entier. Il se sentit tout à coup trop à l'étroit dans son pantalon, et il n'eut pas à dire quoi que ce soit que Jungkook dégrafa le vêtement devenu gênant. Il descendit encore, traçant un cercle de feu autour du nombril de Taehyung avant de prendre son membre en bouche, arrachant un cri de surprise à son compagnon qui s'agrippa un peu plus fort à ses cheveux.

Le Prodige brun lui retira rapidement le pantalon et les sous-vêtements, les jetant loin du lit, et entama une série de langoureux va-et-vient. Les hanches de Taehyung remuèrent toutes seules mais Jungkook les plaqua contre le matelas, lui écartant les cuisses par la même occasion. Les gémissements du blond répondaient au rythme imposé par Jungkook qui le sentait proche de la délivrance. Il s'arrêta au bon moment pour reprendre ses baisers sur le périnée. Il lui écarta un peu plus les chairs et passa sa langue entre ses fesses. Taehyung se cambra, se laissant aller au plaisir que son amant lui procurait sous la ceinture tandis qu'il le préparait. Son esprit semblait se détacher de son corps pour flotter au-dessus d'eux, et plus rien ne comptait en ce monde. Cette douce étreinte paraissait durer une éternité, mais quand Jungkook releva la tête, l'Elementi eut un petit râle de protestation. Il eut une soudaine envie de rendre à son compagnon toutes ses attentions délicieuses : il se redressa légèrement pour lui déboutonner le pantalon et commença à caresser sa virilité. Yeux dans les yeux, il guettait la moindre de ses réactions. La respiration forte de Jungkook se mua peu à peu en gémissements au fur et à mesure que les caresses de Taehyung s'accentuèrent. Spontanément, il lui attrapa les lèvres entre ses dents, amorçant un baiser de plus en plus profond tant son désir le brûlait. Il finit par empoigner Taehyung, l'allongeant de nouveau sur le matelas. Il prit l'oreiller qu'il lui glissa sous le bas du dos pour lui remonter les hanches et calla l'arrière de ses genoux sur ses épaules. Les mains de l'Elementi blond étaient posées à plat sur le torse de Jungkook pendant que ce-dernier entrait lentement en lui. Il sentait son cœur battre la chamade au même rythme que le sien, puis s'accélérer de plus en plus. Il allait et venait en lui par à-coups vifs et rapides, lui arrachant quelques cris au passage.

Jungkook l'embrassait, et l'embrassait encore, s'immobilisait alors qu'il le touchait au plus profond de lui-même, répondait en écho à ses gémissements. Il l'aimait. Sa fougue s'apaisa, ses gestes devinrent plus langoureux, et à la fois plus intenses. Les doigts de Taehyung sur sa joue le brûlaient, mais c'était si doux, son regard le perçait de part en part. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cette flamme, du moins elle était sensiblement différente de ce qu'il avait partagé avec les autres. Chaque caresse, chaque toucher, le remplissaient d'émotion. Taehyung avait cette lueur dans ses yeux qui en disait plus que tous les mots, quelle qu'en fut la langue. Il l'embrassait, s'abreuvait de lui, encore et encore, jusqu'à la délivrance, mais il ne le laissa pas s'échapper de ses bras pour autant. Il se tenait encore au-dessus de Taehyung, jouant avec ses lèvres, et leurs corps commençaient à se détendre, à respirer paisiblement. Ils se moquaient bien des gouttes de sueur qui coulaient entre eux, ou sur leur visage. Ils avaient entrelacés leurs doigts et ne comptaient pas bouger comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Jungkook déposa ses lèvres sur le front de Taehyung, puis sur sa joue, dans son cou, et il lui mordilla l'épaule à peine libérée d'une chemise froissée sous son dos.

Enfin, il se décida à rouler sur le côté pour alléger son amant qui soupira longuement, sans lâcher sa main, et ils se regardèrent encore à la lueur de la lune. Taehyung lui souriait, avec toute la tendresse du monde dans les yeux. Jungkook porta sa main à ses lèvres et lui embrassa les doigts. Il ne se lassait vraiment pas du goût de sa peau. Des heures semblaient s'être écoulées avant qu'ils ne se décident à se rapprocher l'un de l'autre : ils n'avaient pas envie de dormir encore, ils n'avaient pas fini de se découvrir. Les mots n'avaient pas été prononcés encore, mais ils étaient sûrs de leur existence désormais. Jungkook avait un peu peur de les dire à voix haute, et au fond de lui, il se disait que peut-être il ne méritait pas simplement de ressentir cette chose qu'il s'était toujours refusé. Malgré lui, il se souvint de ces mots qui étaient sortis de la bouche d'un garçon qui l'avait aimé et à qui il avait été incapable de répondre, et il ne savait pas combien de temps encore il s'en voudrait. Pendant que ses pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit, Taehyung ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux, comme s'il l'analysait. Pour une fois, Jungkook n'allait pas quitter le lit de son amant avant le lever du soleil. Pour une fois, il passerait plus de temps à le tenir dans ses bras pour l'embrasser, le câliner, le regarder, avant de s'endormir enfin contre lui, jusqu'au petit matin.

Jimin semblait avoir retrouvé toute sa bonne humeur, enfin. Il avait retrouvé également ces moments d'amitié qu'il partageait avec Taehyung, et même avec Jungkook. Entre les cours et les entraînements, l'ambiance était revenue au beau fixe, à l'image du temps qui affichait un ciel d'un bleu éclatant. De temps à autre, les deux jeunes amants disparaissaient dans les couloirs et revenaient au bout de quelques minutes, essoufflés et hilares, et Jimin se rendit compte que ça ne lui faisait plus aucun effet. Tout ceci arrangeait bien les affaires des autres Prodiges qui se demandaient combien de temps allaient durer cette période en peu tendue, et ils espéraient ne plus avoir à supporter les humeurs des uns et des autres pour des raisons sentimentales. Yoongi était plus apaisé lui aussi, et plus proche que jamais d'un Jimin plein d'énergie.

Ils assistèrent tous, ainsi que tous les étudiants et professeurs, à une démonstration de Hoseok de maîtrise du métal. De temps en temps ils se donnaient l'occasion de faire des sessions individuelles où ils montraient l'étendu de leur savoir-faire afin que les jeunes recrues puissent en apprendre d'avantage sur leurs capacités. Hoseok était quelqu'un de très vif, souple, avec une aisance naturelle dans les mouvements. C'était comme une danse, où chaque mouvement était calculé. Il ouvrait la main et une lame apparaissait, il la lançait instantanément et elle se plantait au cœur d'une cible mouvante disposée à l'autre bout de la salle. Il pouvait répéter l'expérience sans fin, variant la vitesse, la distance, ou la taille de ses lames. Il finissait toujours par une courbette, et saluait la foule satisfaite avec un sourire éclatant comme il savait si bien le faire. Le « P » sur le dos de sa main gauche était lumineux, évident, il était la fierté de l'Académie des Saints.

Cela faisait presque une semaine que Jungkook et Taehyung ne se quittaient plus, même la nuit, alternant entre la chambre de l'un et celle de l'autre. Ils dormaient profondément quand Jungkook se réveilla, au beau milieu de la nuit, alerté par un étrange bruit. Un cri impossible à identifier résonnait dans le lointain. Il secoua l'épaule de son compagnon pour être sûr que ce n'était pas le fruit de son imagination.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda Taehyung d'une petite voix.

— Tends l'oreille, j'entends quelque chose.

— De quoi ?

Taehyung se tut et se concentra. Un hurlement étouffé parvint à ses oreilles, ce n'était pas un bruit continu, il était parfois entrecoupé de silences comme si quelqu'un reprenait son souffle avant de crier une seconde fois. C'était comme si quelqu'un était torturé de la pire façon. Taehyung tourna vers Jungkook un regard alerté.

— Tu crois que quelqu'un d'autre l'a entendu ?

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et Jin apparut, accompagné par Namjoon.

— Vous vous en êtes rendu compte ? leur demanda-t-il précipitamment sans leur préciser de quoi il parlait.

Ils comprirent qu'ils parlaient de la même chose. Jimin, Hoseok et Yoongi étaient également levés, tous habillés. Jungkook et Taehyung n'attendirent pas plus longtemps avant d'enfiler leurs vêtements. Ils se précipitèrent dans le couloir, en direction du grand hall.

— Qu'est-ce que vous croyez que c'est ? demanda Jimin, inquiet.

— Il semblerait que personne d'autre ne s'en soit aperçu, répondit Namjoon en regardant les portes fermées des autres chambres. Tout le monde dort.

— Il n'y a que nous ? s'étonna Yoongi. On devrait prévenir un professeur.

— Cela vient du mausolée, comprit Jin en pâlissant.

Ils tendirent l'oreille et sentirent que c'était fort possible : la voix hurlante provenait en effet de cette direction, du moins près du lac. Ils sortirent du château en courant et suivirent le son de ce cri bien étrange. La nuit était claire, sans nuage, et la lune presque pleine. Cela était suffisant pour éclairer le parc et guider leurs pas. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement près du lac et le hurlement était plus net : c'était un homme en état de souffrance, et la douleur était telle que sa voix perdait de son humanité. Ils s'approchèrent du mausolée et il était de plus en plus évident que ces cris provenaient de l'intérieur. La porte était pourtant encore fermée à clé.

— Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? fit Namjoon après avoir tenté en vain d'ouvrir la porte. Est-ce qu'il y a une autre entrée.

— Non, assura Jin, les sourcils froncés.

Il ne comprenait pas non plus. Namjoon n'attendit pas que son camarade sorte la clé pour ouvrir : il donna un coup de pied sec à la porte qui s'ouvrit, le verrou brisé. Ils entrèrent tous sans hésitation à la recherche de l'homme probablement blessé, et se retrouvèrent devant l'immense statue ailée qui n'avait pas bougé entre ses cordons noirs. Mais il n'y avait personne autour d'eux. Ils firent le tour de la pièce, l'unique pièce du petit bâtiment, derrière les colonnes de marbre, derrière les quelques meubles vides, mais il n'y avait rien ni personne à leur plus grande surprise. Ils se rendirent compte également que les cris avaient cessé.

— Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? s'écria Hoseok. Est-ce que vous avez besoin d'aide ?

Mais il n'y eut aucune réponse. Les sept Prodiges se regardèrent avec interrogation : ils n'avaient pas rêvé ces hurlements. Cela avait duré de longues minutes, le temps qu'ils en soient alertés, qu'ils sortent du château pour arriver jusqu'à cet endroit… ils les avaient tous clairement entendus, mais ils avaient été les seuls.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Jungkook. On ne l'a pas rêvé tout de même !

Yoongi ferma les yeux et se concentra quelques secondes.

— Quelque chose approche, murmura-t-il. Une ombre. Un nuage noir. Quelque chose qui vient d'En-Dessous.

Ils le regardèrent avec effroi, lui-même ne semblait pas se sentir bien. Il se tenait à Jimin, les jambes tremblantes. Tous le sentirent : le Mal approchait, et ils étaient loin de l'Académie. Pourtant, la statue avec les ailes de Lucifer paraissait étrangement paisible. Jungkook et Taehyung ne la lâchaient pas des yeux, s'attendant à la voir bouger.

— Il faut les prévenir, dit Jin d'une voix blanche. Hoseok…

— Tu crois que ça a un rapport avec la vision de Jimin ? demanda le Prodige, prêt à courir au maximum de sa vitesse.

— Ne paniquons pas, intervint Namjoon. Nous sommes entraînés pour parer à cette éventualité. Et si le Démon revient, il nous suffira de lui arracher les ailes.

— _Lui arracher les ailes_ , répéta Taehyung d'une voix plus grave qu'à son habitude. Cela semble être une évidence pour vous.

Il s'avança lentement vers la statue.

— Vous n'avez aucune idée de la douleur infinie que l'on ressent lorsque les ailes nous sont arrachées, reprit-il avec un air de plus en plus étrange.

— Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? s'étonna Jungkook.

Taehyung était si près de la statue qu'il put poser la main sur la joue de l'être ailé, presque avec tendresse. Les autres le regardaient sans trop comprendre ce qu'il faisait. Etait-il en train de perdre la tête sous la pression ? L'Elementi blond se retourna vers eux, les yeux grands ouverts. Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage, puis il retira sa veste bleue. Médusés, les autres ne savaient comment réagir. Ils le virent déboutonner sa chemise et la jeter avec sa veste au loin, et quand il leur tourna à nouveau le dos pour faire face à la statue, ils eurent un mouvement d'effroi, inconcevable, inimaginable, impossible… entre les omoplates, sur sa peau lisse, Taehyung avaient deux marques, deux longues estafilades, comme des cicatrices brûlées, comme s'il lui manquait des ailes. La main sur la bouche, Seokjin n'osait comprendre ce qu'il voyait, alors que Jimin, de son côté, les yeux ronds, s'accrochait à Yoongi comme s'il lui demandait de le sortir d'un affreux cauchemar.

Jungkook était pétrifié, son esprit semblait d'être détaché de son corps et il était incapable de bouger, ni même de parler. Ils attendaient, là, que quelque chose se passe. Le visage de la statue était en train de se craqueler sous leurs yeux, et les ailes noires se mirent à battre lentement. Dans un halo de lumière, elles fondirent sur Taehyung et fusionnèrent avec lui. Les Prodiges assistèrent à la métamorphose de celui qui avait été l'un des leur pendant trois ans : ses cheveux lui tombaient jusqu'aux épaules, son corps était enveloppé dans un costume en cuir noir. Il regardait ses mains avec émerveillement, notamment le bout de ses doigts qui se retrouvaient avec les ongles longs et rouges. Exalté, il ne put s'empêcher de rire bruyamment, comme s'il avait attendu ce moment depuis des années. Ses yeux se posèrent sur chacun de ses camarades. Des yeux rouges, dénués de toute chaleur.

— Je suis enfin complet, dit-il avec amusement.

— Taehyung ? demanda Jimin, incapable de croire ce qu'il voyait.

— Mon nom est Lucifer.


	4. Chapter 4

**-Chapitre 4-**

 **Elementi**

 _Maîtres des Eléments_

 **Corpuri**

 _Maîtres du Corps_

 **Spiriti**

 _Maîtres de l'Esprit_

Il le regardait, là, lévitant à quelques centimètres du sol. Jungkook restait immobile, en fait il était incapable de bouger, incapable de s'accrocher à cette réalité. Il espérait que tout ceci ne fut qu'un rêve, personne n'était venu dans sa chambre cette nuit-là, aucun cri mystérieux n'avait attiré l'attention des sept Prodiges. Non, il dormait encore, confortablement installé dans un matelas moelleux, avec Taehyung près de lui qui lui caressait la joue du bout des doigts, avec un doux sourire aux lèvres et cette lueur dans les yeux qui le faisait fondre. Cette créature n'avait de Taehyung que la forme de son corps, et les traits arrondis de son visage. Son teint était même beaucoup plus pâle et ses lèvres plus rouges, ce n'était pas lui, ce n'était pas sa voix qui sortait de sa bouche, même le sourire avait une autre signification, plus malsaine. Le démon ailé s'admirait comme s'il ne s'était pas vu depuis des siècles, battait des ailes en craquant des épaules, humait l'air nouveau en se délectant de l'effroi de ses camarades qui n'osaient croire en ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

Taehyung était Lucifer. Comment cela était-ce possible ? Namjoon fut le premier à réagir : il fit un bond tout en souplesse et se précipita sur le démon, le poing en avant, prêt à le frapper. Mais Lucifer ne paraissait pas impressionné et donna un coup du dos de la main dans le vent, projetant le Prodige contre le sol comme un fétu de paille. Jin fut suffisamment rapide pour se placer entre Namjoon et le sol, amortissant sa chute. Sonné mais conscient, le jeune homme parut décontenancé.

— Qu'as-tu fait de Taehyung ? s'écria Jimin.

— Tu es d'une naïveté déconcertante, mon ami, répondit Lucifer dont le sourire sardonique s'élargit. Il a vraiment été très facile de berner tout le monde. Même Yoongi n'a pas su lire en moi.

Le Spiriti ne répondit pas, les membres crispés. Il n'arrivait à lire en ce Démon que ce qu'il lui laissait. Depuis le début, son propre pouvoir s'est fait manipuler, et à présent qu'il le savait, il sentait clairement le blocage qui l'empêchait d'atteindre l'esprit de Lucifer.

— Je vais pouvoir reprendre les choses où elles s'étaient arrêtée, continua-t-il en levant son bras gauche.

Il se tourna vers le mur, et les Prodiges ne comprenaient toujours pas ses intentions. Une boule d'énergie naquit dans le creux de sa main, et grandit progressivement. Il la lança avec précision et elle détruisit la moitié du mausolée. L'onde de choc projeta les six garçons sur quelques mètres, s'éparpillant sur l'herbe, et ils purent assister avec horreur à la suite de la course de cette attaque maléfique qui filait tout droit vers le château. Son intensité de diminua pas et Lucifer regarda avec satisfaction l'aile ouest du bâtiment exploser à son tour. En un seul coup, alors qu'il était si loin, il avait probablement abattu la moitié des dortoirs occupés. Hoseok fut le premier à se relevé, complètement horrifié. Il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus avant de courir en direction de l'Académie. Lucifer commença à avancer, prenant son temps. Il semblait marcher à trois mètres du sol.

— Je vais tout détruire, disait-il simplement.

— Arrête ! s'écria la voix de Jungkook.

Il s'était précipité devant lui, les bras écartés, parcourus d'éclairs menaçants.

— Je t'interdis de faire un pas de plus !

— Tu m'interdis ? Toi ? rit Lucifer.

Le cœur de Jungkook se serra. Il avait bel et bien le rire de Taehyung, il ne pouvait plus se faire d'illusion là-dessus. Des hurlements s'élevèrent des gravats. L'explosion avait sûrement fait beaucoup de blessés, mais aussi, et c'était une pensée insupportable, des morts, fauchés dans leur sommeil. Ceux qui n'avaient pas été touchés avaient forcément été réveillés et étaient sur le pied de guerre pour comprendre la situation, sauver ceux qui le pouvaient encore, et s'organiser pour lutter contre l'ennemi qui avait frappé sans qu'on ne le voie venir. Un nuage noir s'éleva autour du domaine et des cris stridents couvrirent tout le reste. Des créatures à la peau grise et aux ailes de chauve-souris, à peine plus grandes qu'un homme, se jetèrent sur les restes du bâtiment, là où les étudiants s'étaient regroupés sans comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. Hoseok était sur place et avait commencé à contre-attaque sans se ménager. Quelques jeunes Saints parmi les plus débrouillards qui avaient surmonté le choc l'aidaient, frappant ces créatures avant qu'elles ne frappent. Jimin émit un juron et courut à toute vitesse vers la cour du château où se déroulaient les combats. Déjà il lançait des boules de flammes sur tout ce qui était à sa portée, et les autres le suivirent, considérant à contrecœur qu'aider leurs camarades était prioritaire pour l'instant. Seul Jungkook resta entre Lucifer et le château. Une dizaines de ces petits démons se retrouvaient étendus sur le sol, le corps transpercé des lames de Hoseok.

— L'Académie s'est passablement affaiblie depuis la dernière fois que le Monde d'En-Dessous est remonté à la surface pour tenter de la détruire, commenta Lucifer. Les Saints ne sont plus que des gosses qui ne se préoccupent plus que de leurs relations amoureuses.

Il jeta un regard amusé à Jungkook.

— Tu as vraiment été un amusement très intéressant, mais à présent j'ai retrouvé mes ailes, il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

— Ne te fous pas de moi, répliqua le Prodige d'une voix rauque.

— Il y a eu méprise mon amour.

De colère, Jungkook lui jeta une puissante vague électrique que le Démon aux ailes noires esquiva sans trop de difficulté.

— Ne sois pas si prévisible, c'est indigne de toi, Génie des Génies.

Le jeune homme usa de sa vitesse pour se projeter dans les airs et frapper Lucifer de plein fouet, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter et battit des ailes pour chercher la confrontation directe. Ses longs doigts se refermèrent sur le front de Jungkook et il le jeta plus loin, dans les gravats du château. Trop occupé à s'amuser avec celui qui fut son amant, il ne vit pas Jin se téléporter aléatoirement autour d'eux avec une rapidité telle qu'on l'apercevait à peine. Concentré, il sortit de sa poche trois fioles de différentes couleurs, et avec précaution il fit sortir une dose calculée d'un premier liquide argentée, une autre du deuxième liquide couleur turquoise, et enfin une toute petite goutte issue de la fiole rouge. Suspendu en l'air, le mélange forma un seul et même élément qu'il projeta d'un coup sec sur le dos de Lucifer. Surpris, celui-ci évita de justesse une explosion retentissante qui paralysa le champ de bataille durant quelques secondes. Cette fois, le sourire du Démon disparut. Avec un grognement de déception, Jin s'apprêta à disparaître quand la main de Lucifer se referma sur son cou.

— Ce n'est vraiment pas très gentil de ta part, siffla-t-il en prenant de l'altitude, emportant Jin à des dizaines de mètres au-dessus du sol. Tu pourrais faire comme tes camarades et prendre quelques minutes pour te demander si tu as le droit de tuer ou non ton ami Taehyung.

— Tu n'es plus Taehyung, répondit simplement Jin. Tu es l'Ennemi, celui qu'il faut abattre.

— Je ne te remercierai jamais assez d'avoir retrouvé mes ailes, après tout, c'est grâce à toi si j'ai retrouvé ma forme. Il m'aurait fallu attendre quelques années avant d'avoir accès à la réserve ou aux clés des différents lieux du domaine. Pour la peine, tu ne vas pas souffrir.

Il lui serra le cou de plus en plus fort. Jin ne parvenait pas à se téléporter loin de lui et il commença à suffoquer. Un cri de Namjoon attira l'attention de Lucifer, notamment à cause de gros rochers sortis de terre qui s'apprêtaient à le frapper. Il lança le corps de Jin, visant les ruines du dortoir, et l'alchimiste s'y écrasa dans un bruit fracassant.

— Redescends espèce de lâche ! hurla Namjoon en lui envoyant un mur de terre à grande vitesse.

Lucifer avait fini de rire. Il donna un coup de griffes dans le vide et la plaque menaçante finit en lambeau, retombant en poussière sur le sol. Il redescendit doucement sans pour autant se poser à terre. La haine et l'inquiétude dans le regard de Namjoon étaient plus que palpables.

— Mes condoléance, dit le Démon avec un grand sourire.

L'ombre des traits innocents de Taehyung était insupportable.

— Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée de m'attaquer seul ? Réunis tes petits camarades, sinon ce n'est pas du jeu. Les pouvoirs que j'avais en tant que Prodige ne sont rien en comparaison de ceux de Lucifer, tu aurais tort de te priver d'un peu d'aide.

— Ne me sous-estime pas, répliqua Namjoon en frappant le sol avec son poing.

La terre se mit à trembler et une véritable vague de roches et d'humus engloutit le Démon ailé. Il savait que cela ne l'abattrait pas si facilement, alors le Prodige ne lui laissa pas le temps d'anticiper ses prochains mouvements. Il profita de l'aveuglement de Lucifer pour tenter de nouveau une attaque de front avec sa force destructrice. Il vit les yeux rouges démoniaques posés sur lui et un coup de griffe fendant l'air. On aurait dit des lames invisibles et tranchantes qui effleurèrent le torse de Namjoon. Il avait essayé des les éviter en espérant que la chance soit de son côté, mais il sentit douloureusement leurs marques sur sa peau, le faisant saigner par-dessous ses vêtements. Il retomba sur le sol, gémissant, toussotant, sous le regard victorieux et moqueur de Lucifer. Il s'apprêtait à lui lancer une réplique cinglante quand il leva la tête, alerté par un mouvement soudain. Hoseok était au-dessus de lui, les mains armées de deux longues lames qu'il venait de sortir de son corps. Il avait voulu profiter de ce moment d'inattention pour exécuter le plan : le séparer de ses ailes, mais Lucifer agit plus vite que lui. Il lança de nouveau son coup fétiche, doublant sa puissance, et frappa Hoseok de plein fouet. Il s'écroula non loin de Namjoon en hurlant, le corps couvert de lacérations béantes.

Lucifer allait porter un autre coup avec nonchalance pour l'achever quand Yoongi se mit entre eux, écartant les bras. Ses yeux étaient devenus violets et lumineux et il fit apparaître un champ de protection entre le Démon et ses amis à terre.

— Cela suffit, Taehyung !

— Je t'en prie, se moqua Lucifer. Tu ne vas pas essayer de m'amadouer, si ? Toi ? Avec ta télépathie si faible ?

— Puisqu'elle est si faible, essaie de les toucher pour voir, répliqua le Spiriti.

Avec un rictus, le Démon aux ailes noires ne se fit pas prier. Il tenta de jeter une décharge sur Namjoon mais le mur presque invisible ne trembla même pas. A ce moment-là, Jungkook apparut à vivre allure, combinant sa vitesse et son pouvoir électrique. Cela ne suffit pas à surprendre Lucifer qui lui donna un coup dans la mâchoire, l'envoyant s'écraser à nouveau quelques mètres plus loin.

— Même dans ta médiocrité tu parviens à être imprévisible, fit Lucifer avec un petit rire. J'admire ta persévérance.

Comme pour illustrer ces mots, le jeune homme s'était relevé, la tempe ensanglantée. Il ne répondit pas à la provocation et se contenta de tenter une nouvelle attaque fulgurante avant de se prendre un autre coup dans la tête. Jimin finissait de réduire en cendres les créatures coriaces avec ses camarades de l'Académie. Yoongi amplifiait son bouclier, l'étendant sur tout le champ de bataille, détruisant les êtres du Monde d'En-Dessous et protégeant les étudiants, indemnes et blessés. Lucifer se retrouva bien vite tout seul contre les Saints non moins diminués.

— Je suis impressionné Yoongi, cette fois c'est vrai.

Mais Jungkook était le seul à ne pas être dans le champ de protection. Il secouait la tête pour reprendre ses esprits quand Lucifer se tourna vers lui pour reprendre le combat. Jimin s'interposa, un anneau de feu dansant autour de lui.

— Taehyung ! s'écria-t-il. Je t'en prie !

Lucifer hocha la tête en soupirant. Sans hésitation, il n'eut besoin que d'un coup pour lacérer le corps de Jimin sans même avoir pris le temps de lui répondre. Il l'attrapa par la gorge, l'entaillant par la même occasion, et le jeta sur Yoongi qui ne pouvait pas bouger de sa position au risque de compromettre son bouclier. A moitié conscient, l'Elementi traversa le champ et roula jusqu'à un Hoseok qui, lui, avait perdu connaissance, le visage en sang.

— Alors, qui reste-t-il à présent ? demanda Lucifer. Ah oui, le fougueux amant.

Jungkook avait réussi à se relever entre temps, mais il put à peine lever le bras dans un semblant de position de combat que le Démon lui décrocha un coup de pied dans la poitrine qui le fit de nouveau étaler sur le sol.

— Ce n'est même plus drôle. Regarde-toi Yoongi, tout ceci te demande des efforts difficilement surmontables.

— Teste-moi si tu en es capable, répliqua le jeune homme, le front coulant de sueur.

Lucifer lança une nouvelle décharge sur le bouclier qui resta intact. Cependant le choc ne laissait pas Yoongi indifférent, la puissance était difficile à contenir et il serra les dents pour ne rien montrer.

— Tout le monde pense que ton pouvoir est incroyable, provoqua Lucifer. Mais regarde, tu n'as pas su prévoir tout ça, n'est-ce pas ? De toute façon tu n'es même pas capable d'avouer tes sentiments à Jimin, lâche que tu es.

Yoongi ne répondit pas, il n'eut même aucune réaction lorsqu'il vit Jungkook se relever, encore, pour tenter une attaque, en vain. Il se prit un cou dans la tête, encore une fois.

— Décidément tu es coriace toi. Ça doit être pour ça que je t'apprécie.

Il accula de nouveau le champ de protection du Spiriti à coups d'électrochocs puissants. Ils ne passaient toujours pas mais le Prodige s'affaiblissait tant la tension compressait son corps. Le bouclier commença à diminuer, perdant du terrain, mettant à nue peu à peu les quelques blessés qui ne pouvaient pas se déplacer. Lucifer observa avec attention les jambes d'un des plus jeunes étudiants se retrouvant sans protection. Il fendit l'air avec ses griffes et les pieds du garçon furent entièrement tranchés. Il hurla de douleur, appelant à l'aide, mais personne ne pouvait aller le chercher. Son corps était de plus en plus découvert et Lucifer s'amusa à le découper petit à petit sous les regards horrifiés de ses camarades, et de Yoongi impuissant. Il était trop tard quand quelqu'un se décida à le prendre par les mains pour le ramener à l'intérieur du bouclier, mais le Démon l'acheva en le tranchant au niveau de la ceinture.

Le Spiriti, poussé dans ses retranchements, hurla pour renforcer son bouclier et éviter une nouvelle effusion de sang. Derrière lui, Jimin était en train de ramper pour se rapprocher de lui. Il lui attrapa la cheville et lui donna les dernières forces qui lui restaient pour l'aider à tenir un peu plus longtemps, et il perdit connaissance à son tour. Le champ de protection était de nouveau plus vigoureux, et Yoongi soutint Lucifer du regard, les traits tendus sous la souffrance. Le Démon allait de nouveau s'attaquer au bouclier quand Jungkook réapparut, toujours debout, le visage en sang. Il tenait une épée et courut vers l'ennemi dans un cri de rage. Il ne se laissa pas frapper cette fois, évitant le coup adverse de justesse, répliquant furieusement. Il décela une brèche dans la défense de Lucifer et il s'apprêta à porter un coup fatal. Pendant un millième de seconde, il vit le visage de Taehyung le regarder avec surprise. Cela retint son bras mais pas celui de Lucifer qui lui donna un coup de coude sur la tête. Jungkook tomba à genoux, les yeux écarquillés.

— Vos sentiments vous rendent faibles.

Il claqua la langue en signe d'agacement et se tourna vers Yoongi qui refusait d'abandonner.

— Très bien, dit-il. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je reviendrai.

Il déploya entièrement ses longues ailes noires et s'envola rapidement, disparaissant dans la nuit. Dans une dernière plainte de douleur, Jungkook s'effondra sur le sol, la tête la première. Le souffle tremblant et la vision trouble, Yoongi se balança d'avant en arrière. Tout à coup, il ne vit qu'une lumière blanche et son champ de protection disparut. Il tomba sur le sol comme un pantin dont on avait coupé les fils.

 **xXx**

Namjoon tenait fermement la main de Seokjin. Elle était pâle et froide mais l'Alchimiste respirait lentement à un rythme régulier et paisible. Le Directeur Laurel regardait les deux Prodiges avec affliction. Par la fenêtre, on pouvait apercevoir les murs détruits de l'aile ouest du château, et quelques volontaires fouillaient encore les débris à la recherche de corps ou de survivants deux jours après l'attaque nocturne qui avait fait tant de victimes. Il y avait eu une faille insoupçonnée dans leur système de sécurité, et l'issue en avait été tragique.

Ils avaient sortis Jin des gravats dans lesquels Lucifer l'avait envoyé, la chute ne l'avait pas tué mais son état était incertain. Il paraissait stable mais les lésions internes étaient suffisamment graves pour que le médecin évite de se prononcer de manière optimiste. Ils manquaient cruellement de vrais guérisseurs. Jin était le seul Corpuri à avoir un pouvoir suffisamment puissant pour soigner les blessures profondes. Les médecins possédaient ces dons mais dans une moindre mesure, et entre les entailles produites par une magie démoniaque et les lésions internes complexes, ils se retrouvaient cruellement dépassés. Ils avaient pu refermer suffisamment les lacérations de Namjoon, Hoseok et Jimin pour leur éviter la mort, mais il avait tout de même fallu couvrir leurs plaies de bandages. Le cas de Yoongi était plus délicat : il n'avait aucune blessure physique, mais il avait dû rassembler une énergie trop éprouvante pour son corps afin de maintenir intact son champ de protection tout en luttant contre les attaques de Lucifer. Tout son être avait subi une pression écrasante, il avait des difficultés à respirer de lui-même et était plongé dans un profond coma.

Les médecins avaient aussi pris la décision d'économiser leur don limité en ne traitant que superficiellement les blessures de Jungkook. Ses multiples contusions ne le mettaient pas en danger et il pouvait très bien guérir de lui même. Les Prodiges, ainsi que les autres Saints d'un niveau ordinaire, avaient la capacité naturelle à récupérer rapidement lors de maladies ou de blessures corporelles, et pouvaient supporter la plupart du temps des situations où le commun des mortels ne survivrait pas. Ils se trouvaient cependant bien démunis avec Seokjin incapable d'utiliser ses dons : le Directeur Laurel regrettait de ne pas avoir pu trouver d'autres Corpuri suffisamment puissants pour résorber des blessures aussi terribles que celles infligées par des créatures du Monde d'En-Dessous. Beaucoup d'étudiants auraient pu être sauvés de cette façon, et cela démontrait encore que l'Académie des Saint avait affaibli ses défenses en ces temps de paix.

Depuis la chute de Lucifer, le Monde d'En-Dessous n'avait pas fait le moindre geste, comme s'il avait attendu patiemment le retour du Démon majeur avant de reprendre son offensive. Plan intentionnel ou non, cela avait contribué à une telle débâcle de la part de ceux qui auraient dû savoir se protéger. La théorie ne suffisait pas à lutter contre des démons, beaucoup d'étudiants avaient été incapables de surmonter leur peur pour combattre correctement dans un vrai duel où l'adversaire avait l'objectif clair de les tuer. Deux cents ans avaient suffi à faire oublier aux hommes combien ce contre quoi ils se battaient était réel et sans pitié. Namjoon se sentait bien seul alors que tous ses camarades étaient encore inconscients. Ils allaient mettre du temps à se remettre de cette désillusion, pas seulement corporellement. Leur orgueil avait été sévèrement touché, et ils avaient vu un ami se révéler être leur plus grand ennemi, qui n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à utiliser ses pouvoirs monstrueux contre eux, à les éprouver moralement et physiquement, à de plusieurs reprises, comme si cela avait été un jeu. L'état de Jungkook en était la preuve : il s'était acharné sur lui et cela l'avait beaucoup amusé. L'image de Taehyung ne quittait cependant pas l'esprit de Namjoon. Pendant trois ans, il avait été un ami attentionné, discret, médiateur lors des conflits, toujours un mot pour encourager, toujours un sourire attendrissant. Le cœur du jeune homme se serra tant les souvenirs lui remontaient en mémoire. Il avait encore du mal à y croire, mais il savait que les autres auraient plus de difficultés à l'accepter que lui. Il devait ravaler ses doutes et sa peine, il devait être celui qui éviterait une nouvelle catastrophe de ce genre.

Une légère plainte sortit Namjoon de ses songes. Jimin venait de reprendre conscience et devait se trouver dans un même état de panique et d'incompréhension que lui quand il s'était réveillé. Il quitta le chevet de Jin pour rejoindre le jeune Elementi qui s'était tourné vers Yoongi et essayait de lui attraper la main dans un effort surhumain. Namjoon prit cette menotte grelottante qui peinait à sortir du lit de Jimin, et la serra entre ses paumes réchauffées.

— Tout va bien, lui dit-il doucement.

La douleur dans les yeux du garçon suffisait à lui faire comprendre qu'il doutait que tout aille bien. Le corps crispé et tremblotant, il n'arrivait pas à formuler le moindre mot mais il se rasséréna quand Namjoon lui caressa le front.

— Je suis là, reprit-il pour le rassurer. Les autres sont là. Calme-toi.

Jimin referma les yeux et soupira un bon coup. Son corps se détendit lentement et sa respiration retrouva un rythme plus normal.

— Taehyung… parvint-il à murmurer.

— Oui, _Taehyung_ , répondit Namjoon avec une pointe de tristesse.

— Comment… comment c'est possible ?

Namjoon se tourna vers le Directeur Laurel qui paraissait mal à l'aise.

— Je l'ignore totalement, dit-il avec impuissance.

— Est-ce que c'est un cas de possession ? Etait-il celui qui était plus prédisposé à être piégé comme ça ? Ou bien est-il simplement la réincarnation de Lucifer ? Ou alors… on a eu affaire au vrai Lucifer depuis le début, son corps originel qui a survécu pendant deux cents ans.

— Nous étudions en ce moment le dossier d'inscription de Taehyung, répondit Laurel. Les noms qu'il a donné comme étant ceux de ses parents, son lieu de naissance, toutes les informations qui nous paraissaient en ordre. On peut d'ores et déjà supprimer la thèse de la réincarnation, si cela avait été le cas, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il aurait eu besoin de récupérer ses ailes. La possession me paraît peu probable aussi. Avez-vous vu des stigmates dans son dos ?

— Il en avait juste avant de fusionner avec les ailes, se rappela Namjoon.

— Et en trois ans, les avez-vous vues ?

Les deux Prodiges réfléchirent longuement mais ils avaient beau essayer de trier leurs souvenirs à aucun moment ils ne se rappelaient avoir vu Taehyung torse-nu en trois ans. Ils se regardèrent d'un air alarmé et jetèrent un coup d'œil rapide sur Jungkook, encore inconscient. Ils auraient beaucoup de questions à lui poser à son réveil, et sûrement aussi à Yoongi. Comment son pouvoir n'avait-il pas pu détecter Taehyung, ou du moins le caractère faux de ses pensées ?

— Il est inutile de nous torturer l'esprit à propos de Lucifer, dit Namjoon sur un ton qui se voulait affirmatif et clair. Taehyung est Lucifer, point. Considérons qu'il l'a toujours été et qu'il s'est joué de nous, c'est bien ce que ses paroles ont sous-entendu lorsqu'il s'adressait à nous en tant que Lucifer.

Le cœur serré, Jimin ne pouvait pas le contredire. Et cette pensée lui faisait d'autant plus mal qu'il se souvenait de sa rencontre avec Taehyung : ils étaient entrés à l'Académie la même année, ils avaient le même âge, ou du moins il l'avait cru, et ils étaient devenus tout de suite amis. Il avait du mal à accepter le fait que tout cela avait été faux. Il avait du mal à l'appeler « Lucifer ». Il demanda à Namjoon de l'aider à s'asseoir : il ne supportait plus la position allongée alors que la situation était incertaine.

— Ce qui est étrange, reprit Namjoon, c'est qu'il nous a laissé tous en vie. Il pourrait revenir maintenant, il rencontrerait moins de résistance encore, nous sommes incapables de nous défendre.

— Nous n'avons pas attendu votre réveil pour mettre en place un sort de protection, coupa le Directeur.

— Je m'en doute mais ce n'est pas ce genre de chose qui peut l'arrêter. Il a décidé de partir en nous laissant plus ou moins vivants.

— On ne peut pas dire qu'il n'a pas essayé de nous tuer, intervint la voix lointaine de Hoseok.

Ils n'avaient pas remarqué que le jeune homme s'était réveillé à son tour. Il paraissait calme, bien que préoccupé. Il n'osait pas bouger de peur de raviver ses blessures.

— Il n'a pas insisté, dit Jimin, songeur.

— Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut, coupa sèchement Hoseok en se tournant vers lui. Tu lui cherches des excuses ?

— Non ! répliqua Jimin avec fermeté. Il aurait pu tuer Jin, c'est vrai, et nos blessures étaient mortelles aussi, mais la manière dont il frappait Jungkook, il n'avait pas l'intention de le tuer, et il lui suffisait d'attendre encore un peu avant que Yoongi ne s'effondre. Je ne le défends pas, je cherche à comprendre. Tu étais inconscient à ce moment-là mais je l'ai bien vu s'amuser à tuer un camarade pour torturer Yoongi. Crois-moi, je ne lui cherche pas d'excuses ! Seulement connaissant sa cruauté le résultat aurait pu être pire.

Hoseok soupira. Il n'avait pas la force de lui répondre et l'Elementi n'avait pas entièrement tort. Jimin regarda tristement Yoongi qui avait le teint plus pâle qu'à son habitude, contrastant avec la couleur d'ébène de ses cheveux. Et pourquoi était-ce si long avant que Jungkook ne se réveille ? Il n'était pas encore temps de se réjouir d'être en vie tant que leurs amis étaient dans cet état incertain.

Les médecins examinèrent Jimin et Hoseok. Ils avaient besoin de beaucoup de repos et auraient des difficultés à se déplacer durant quelques jours, mais ils étaient complètement sortis d'affaire. Namjoon retourna au chevet de Seokjin et ne le quitta plus, serrant sa main entre les siennes comme s'il priait pour son réveil. Jimin ne tenait plus en place et allait et venait entre les lits de Jungkook et Yoongi, désespéré d'attendre qu'ils ouvrent les yeux. Hoseok, lui, était complètement amorphe, et ne sortait de son lit que pour aller dans la salle de bain et marcher un peu comme lui recommandait le médecin. Sinon il restait dans son lit, le dossier légèrement relevé pour lui faire prendre une position entre assis et allongé, regardant dans le vague par la fenêtre. Si l'état de Jin et de Yoongi était encore considéré comme incertain, les médecins s'inquiétaient pour Jungkook qui ne se réveillait pas non plus. Les Prodiges commençaient à penser qu'il ne souffrait pas uniquement de blessures physiques et que le choc de voir Taehyung devenir l'Ennemi l'avait profondément atteint. Après tout, il lui avait offert ses sentiments, et au moment où il croyait que tout se passait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, il avait été trahi. Jimin se demandait dans quel état d'esprit s'était-il battu contre lui : il n'avait jamais abandonné malgré les coups et était revenu à la charge de nombreuses fois sans rien dire.

Quatre jours après le combat, ce fut au tour de Jin d'ouvrir les yeux. Namjoon somnolait à ses côtés, épuisé à force de veiller sur lui. Quelle ne fut pas sa joie lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'enfin, son compagnon avait repris connaissance. Il en pleura de soulagement, inondant sa main de baisers humides. Un médecin ne tarda pas à arriver pour l'ausculter, vérifier que tout allait bien. Jin se sentait encore assommé et il avait la tête coincée dans une minerve. On ôta la couette pour découvrir ses jambes et, le regard grave, le médecin lui expliqua la situation :

— Je vais passer mes mains sur tes jambes, préviens-moi si tu sens quelque chose.

Il posa une main sur chaque cuisse. Jin sursauta légèrement et poussa un soupir rassuré : il sentait leur contact. Les mains glissèrent sur ses genoux, puis sur ses tibias. Il les sentit encore sur ses chevilles, jusqu'au bout de ses orteils.

— Tout est en ordre, murmura-t-il.

Namjoon ferma les yeux, soulagé. Le médecin passa ses doigts sur la plante des pieds de Jin pour créer un chatouillement et ainsi observer la réaction aux mouvements. Les pieds se rétractèrent un peu ainsi titillés, et un sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'homme.

— La rééducation sera moins douloureuse que prévu. C'est vraiment un soulagement, dit-il avant de remettre la couverture sur le corps de Jin. Tu es sorti d'affaire.

Les autres avaient assisté à cet examen avec une légère inquiétude qui disparut bien vite quand ils virent Namjoon s'effondrer dans les bras de Jin, l'embrassant encore et encore entre rires et larmes.


	5. Chapter 5

**-Chapitre 5-**

 **Elementi**

 _Maîtres des Eléments_

 **Corpuri**

 _Maîtres du Corps_

 **Spiriti**

 _Maîtres de l'Esprit_

Tout d'un coup, d'un seul, Jungkook sentit son esprit réintégrer son corps. Il ouvrit les yeux et pendant un instant il oublia qui il était et ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ne disait rien, ne bougeait pas, jusqu'à ce que la tête de Jimin apparût dans son champ de vision. Il cligna des paupières et tout lui revint en une fraction de seconde. Le regard triste de l'Elementi était à peine supportable : il lui rappelait trop pourquoi il en était arrivé là. Son ami remuait les lèvres, comme s'il lui parlait, mais il n'entendait pas. La douleur de son corps se réveilla et ses sens se mirent progressivement à fonctionner correctement.

— … avec nous ? fit la voix lointaine de Jimin.

Comme il ne réagissait pas, le jeune homme claqua des doigts près de son oreille. Jungkook ferma les yeux, les sourcils froncés, indiquant que cela l'agaçait un peu.

— J'ai eu peur que tu ne m'entendes pas, murmura le garçon, inquiet.

La tonalité de sa voix était à présent plus nette.

— Comment tu te sens ? demanda Namjoon qui était derrière Jimin.

— Comme si j'étais passé sous un rouleau compresseur, répondit Jungkook sur un ton pâteux.

— C'est l'esprit, soupira son aîné.

— Les autres ?

— Tout le monde va bien, il y a juste l'état de Yoongi qui est inquiétant, dit Jimin. Tu nous as fait peur aussi, tu es resté inconscient cinq jours.

Jungkook prit son courage à deux mains et décida de bouger un peu. Il sentait ses muscles crier leur désaccord, si bien qu'il abandonna, retombant mollement sur le matelas dans un soupir. On lui laissa le temps de se remettre de ses émotions, de comprendre où il était et ce qu'il s'était passé. Il voyait Jin étendu non loin de lui, avec Namjoon à son chevet. Hoseok lui faisait face, le corps couvert de bandages, recouvrant même une partie de son visage. Jimin était auprès de Yoongi qui avait un tuyau dans la bouche. Le jeune homme n'avait pas envie de parler, ne pas évoquer Taehyung, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser. Il laissa le médecin le manipuler, vérifier l'état de ses blessures. Cela lui était complètement égal de devoir patienter que ses contusions ne se résorbent toutes seules.

— Il faudrait que l'on discute, reprit Namjoon soudainement, en le faisant sursauter.

— Je n'ai pas envie, répliqua Jungkook en se tournant sur le côté, lui présentant son dos.

— Pourtant on ne va pas pouvoir éviter ça longtemps. S'il faut vous secouer pour que vous vous mettiez dans la tête que Taehyung n'existe plus, que ce n'était qu'un leurre, je n'hésiterai pas à le faire. Je serai sévère si vous me forcez à l'être, il est hors de question qu'une horreur pareille ne se reproduise.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? fit le jeune Prodige, sèchement. Non je ne savais rien de tout ça, point.

— Est-ce que tu avais vu les marques dans son dos ? Vous avez bien été intimes, non ? Le soir en question, il était dans ton lit.

— C'est très fin de me rappeler que j'ai couché avec Lucifer, répondit Jungkook, douloureusement. Quel tact, quelle élégance.

Il resta un moment silencieux, toujours le dos tourné à ses amis. Puis ils entendirent un rire sans joie s'échapper de sa bouche. Il se rallongea sur le dos, les doigts posés sur ses paupières.

— Je n'ai jamais vu son dos, non. J'ai la fâcheuse tendance à ne pas déshabiller complètement mes amants, tu le sais bien Jimin, dit-il sur un ton qui mêlait sarcasme et tristesse. L'habitude des coups rapides, des nuits à la volée, cette attitude désinvolte que j'avais avant de lui donner mon cœur, à ce fumier.

Il avait fini de rire et cacha son visage entre ses mains. Cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'il pleurait.

— On a tous été trompés, intervint Hoseok sur un ton plus doux. Lucifer est un Démon puissant et expérimenté, il sait très bien comment duper tout le monde. Tu n'es pas le seul fautif, ou plutôt personne ne l'est.

— Quelle importance, soupira Jungkook en s'essuyant les yeux et les joues. On s'est tous faits latter de manière magistrale.

Personne n'osa parler après cela. Il disait vrai : aucun d'entre eux n'avait été capable de toucher Lucifer. Jungkook évita de penser à la petite seconde où il aurait pu le blesser et où il avait hésité. La trahison, l'humiliation, ce sentiment d'échec cuisant alors qu'ils se pensaient tous prêts pour ce genre d'épreuve, tout ceci leur pesait très lourd sur leurs épaules, et combien avaient péri à cause de leur négligence ?

Le silence fut interrompu par un signal d'alerte de la machine qui aidait Yoongi à respirer. Il était en train de faire un arrêt cardiaque sous leurs yeux horrifiés. Un médecin et deux infirmières se précipitèrent sur lui pour pratiquer un massage abrupt qui lui compressa la cage thoracique. Le temps semblait s'arrêter tandis que les cinq Prodiges regardaient sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour de leur ami. Enfin, le médecin s'écarta en poussant un soupir de soulagement : le cœur était reparti, comme si de rien n'était. Jimin s'assit sur le lit de Jungkook, incapable de tenir debout sur le coup de la frayeur.

— Son corps est vraiment très faible, dit le médecin. Il n'arrive pas à récupérer l'énergie qu'il a épuisée lors de la confrontation avec…

Il ne dit pas le nom et s'inclina maladroitement avant de sortir. Peu de temps après, le Directeur Laurel vint leur faire part des résultats de l'enquête sur le dossier de Taehyung. Comme ils s'y attendaient, cela ne les avait menés à rien du tout. Les noms des parents étaient ceux d'un vieux couple sans enfant qui n'avaient aucun rapport de près ou de loin avec les Saints et qui avaient été surpris d'avoir été appelés par l'Académie. Aucun Taehyung n'avait été enregistré dans le registre des naissances de la ville qui figurait dans son dossier, ni dans les établissements scolaires aux alentours. Tout avait été fabriqué et personne n'avait vérifié les informations : qui aurait suspecté un garçon de dix-sept ans en apparence très humain d'être une créature du Monde d'En-Dessous ?

L'état de Yoongi s'améliora sensiblement. Il reprenait des couleurs, si bien que le lendemain de son arrêt où on avait cru le perdre, il ouvrit enfin les yeux. Auprès de lui, Jimin fondit en larmes, et le Spiriti n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'il le serra dans ses bras pour ne plus le lâcher. Mais il dut tout de même s'y résoudre car le médecin voulait retirer le tube qui était dans la gorge de Yoongi, devenu inutile puisqu'il pouvait à présent respirer par lui-même. Ce n'était pas un moment très agréable, et le jeune homme toussa après l'extraction, la respiration sifflante pendant quelques minutes. Jimin lui tenait la main : il était enfin rassuré. Ils s'en étaient tous sortis sains et saufs, même si le prix avait été très lourd. Les Prodiges prirent un temps pour clarifier la situation à Yoongi et l'incertitude concernant le lien entre Taehyung et Lucifer.

— J'ai toujours eu du mal à percevoir les émotions de Taehyung, dit-il d'une voix rauque. C'était constamment la même chose mais cela ne m'inquiétait pas, je ne suis pas réceptif à tout le monde et j'essaie de ne pas me focaliser dessus en permanence. Il a très bien pu fausser ce que je percevais de lui. Quand il s'est présenté à nous en tant que Lucifer, je n'ai pas ressenti grand-chose non plus.

— C'est bien ce que je disais, soupira Hoseok. Nous nous sommes tous faits avoir. Il n'y a pas à débattre plus longtemps.

— L'important maintenant c'est de se relever, ajouta Namjoon. Soigner nos blessures et être prêt à l'accueillir en beauté.

Ils acquiescèrent mais cette perspective était loin d'être réjouissante. Lucifer avait promis qu'il reviendrait et ils devaient se tenir prêts. On s'afférait encore à l'Académie, réorganisant l'espace. Ils devaient également arranger des funérailles pour les étudiants ayant succombés à l'attaque du Démon et de ses serviteurs. Leur nombre portait à soixante-trois, car certains n'avaient pas survécu à leurs blessures. En un seul coup, le cimetière de l'Académie des Saints avait dû être agrandi de plusieurs mètres carrés, et cette image marquante d'une école en deuil était un véritable coup dur.

Les Prodiges avaient cédé leurs appartements individuels : Jungkook et Yoongi s'étaient installés dans la chambre de Jimin, et Hoseok avait rejoint Namjoon et Seokjin. Tous avaient des séances de rééducation dans leur salle d'entraînement, surtout Jin qui se déplaçait en fauteuil roulant, mais le moral n'y était pas. Du fait de leurs blessures, Hoseok et Jimin avaient perdu beaucoup de leur agilité, et Jungkook ne voulait rien faire. Namjoon semblait faire du sur-place également, comme si l'humiliation lui avait coupé toute énergie combative. De son côté, Yoongi, s'était encore plus fermé que les autres, déambulant dans les couloirs sans véritable objectif. Malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient pu se dire dans leur chambre à l'infirmerie, ils étaient en manque de motivation, comme si quelque chose les bloquait. Seul Jin paraissait faire de véritables efforts pour se relever.

Enfermé dans la chambre, Jungkook était assis sur le lit, face à la fenêtre, l'air absent. Ces-derniers jours, il avait préféré s'isoler du reste du groupe, mais cela n'améliora pas son humeur pour autant. Jimin vint le voir, s'installa à ses côtés, et ne dit pas un mot.

— Tu crois que je l'ai mérité ? demanda enfin Jungkook.

— Quoi donc ?

— Le mal que je t'ai fait…

— Je t'arrête tout de suite, coupa Jimin.

— Cette douleur lancinante qui ne se termine pas. Je suis tellement désolé…

Contre toute attente, il fondit en larmes dans les bras de Jimin.

— Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il. Le karma m'a bien puni.

L'Elementi ne sut que répondre. Le voir dans cet état était suffisamment douloureux et il se contenta de lui caresser les cheveux avec tendresse. Comment lui dire qu'il ne lui en voulait plus et que ce qu'il devait surmonter actuellement n'était en rien une punition. Il aurait voulu que Jungkook lui avoue en toute sincérité quelle était la nature de ses sentiments pour Taehyung, et surtout ce qu'il ressentait par rapport à cette trahison. Jimin ne pouvait imaginer combien il devait être dévasté à l'intérieur, mais jamais il ne le lui dirait en toute franchise.

La chambre de Jimin avait dû être réaménagée pour loger trois personnes. Ils avaient déplacé le grand lit dans l'autre sens et installé un lit simple près de la fenêtre. Yoongi dormait avec Jimin, ce qui constituait une véritable consolation pour ces deux Prodiges en ces temps troublés, et Jungkook se retrouvait seul, et pour une fois cela le soulageait grandement. Cela faisait dix jours depuis l'attaque et ils n'eurent aucune autre nouvelle du Monde d'En-Dessous, ce qui était plutôt inquiétant. Malgré cela, les Prodiges n'avaient pas de problème pour dormir la nuit. C'était leur échappatoire.

Tout le bâtiment était protégé par une bulle de protection qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre au champ de force de Yoongi. Les professeurs de l'Académie avaient réussi à la mettre en place avec leurs savoirs sur l'alchimie et Jin y avait même contribué. Aucune créature du mal ne pouvait y pénétrer. Taehyung pourtant fit une réapparition discrète au beau milieu de la nuit. Habillé de blanc et dépourvu de ses ailes, il examina le bouclier avec attention. Il leva la main gauche, celle où il avait toujours la marque « P » qui scintillait sous la lumière de la lune. Il posa ses doigts sur le bouclier avec précaution, s'attendant à recevoir une décharge électrique, ou bien à enclencher une alarme, mais rien ne vint. Au contraire, il vit sa main passé à travers le champ magnétique. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage et il pénétra à l'intérieur de la zone protégée. Rapidement, il entra dans le château et partit en direction des dortoirs. Il semblait flotter sur le sol et ses pas ne faisaient aucun bruit. Il sut où il devait aller, et il se retrouva bien vite dans la chambre de Jimin, complètement à leur insu. Il observa avec amusement Yoongi et l'Elementi qui dormaient profondément avant de s'avancer vers Jungkook. Il fit passer ses doigts sur le visage du jeune homme qui avait encore quelques marques visibles de son combat. Son sourire s'élargit et il se pencha sur lui pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le jeune Prodige ne se réveillait toujours pas, alors il se hissa sur le lit, à quatre pattes au-dessus de son corps. Il l'embrassa encore, une main lui tenant les cheveux, et Jungkook semblait lui répondre inconsciemment.

— Tu m'as manqué, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

— Tae… ?

Il lui donna un nouveau baiser, lui coupant la respiration. Sa langue venait caresser celle de Jungkook avec un désir ardent. Il allait s'allonger contre lui, sensuellement, quand il sentit la lame d'une dague se presser contre sa poitrine. Jungkook était parfaitement réveillé et avait sorti cette arme de dessous son oreiller. Les yeux dans les yeux, il constata qu'il n'avait plus la lueur rouge qui avait enflammé ses iris la dernière fois.

— Je pensais que tu serais heureux de me voir, sourit Taehyung.

— Comment as-tu pu entrer ici ? demanda sèchement le Prodige.

— Je crois que ma marque a suffi à convaincre votre petit charme, se moqua-t-il.

— Où sont tes ailes ?

— Tu en poses de ces questions… elles sont magnifiques et me vont bien, mais pour entrer furtivement ici elles n'étaient pas pratiques. Je peux les faire disparaître à volonté, tu ne les vois pas, ne les sens pas, mais elles sont là, répondit-il avec sincérité.

— Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas te transpercer le cœur, ici et maintenant.

— Pas si fort, tu vas réveiller les deux autres. Ce serait dommage de les priver de cette petite étreinte, tu ne crois pas ? Parlons de nous maintenant, reprit Taehyung en dégrafant le premier bouton de la chemise de Jungkook. Et si nous faisions l'amour ici et maintenant, plutôt ? Cela ferait plaisir à Jiminie. Il pourrait nous rejoindre si le cœur lui en dit…

Pour seule réponse, le Prodige enfonça un peu plus la lame sur la peau de Taehyung au point qu'il se mit à saigner légèrement. Cela n'inquiéta pas son vis-à-vis qui se pencha à son oreille.

— J'ai envie de te faire jouir comme tu m'as fait jouir la dernière fois.

Jungkook frémit et lui donna un coup pour qu'il s'éloigne de lui. Taehyung ne put s'empêcher de rire, un son qui glaça le sang du jeune homme. Il était bel et bien encore Lucifer.

— Tu es incapable de me tuer. Tu l'aurais déjà fait, j'étais complètement à ta merci, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi, depuis ce jour, aucun d'entre vous n'a pu utiliser ses pouvoirs, n'est-ce pas ?

Il attrapa Jungkook par la gorge et posa son front contre le sien. Sa voix devint froide et menaçante.

— Lorsque vous serez de nouveau opérationnels à cent pour cent, je reviendrai, et je vous écraserai encore, et cette fois plus aucun d'entre vous ne se relèvera.

Il disparut en un instant, tel un fantôme, laissant derrière lui un Jungkook tremblant qui enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Yoongi et Jimin n'avaient pas bronché et il n'avait pas envie de les réveiller maintenant pour leur raconter ce qu'il avait vécu.

Le lendemain, alors que les Prodiges s'étaient réunis dans leur salle d'entraînement plus par habitude que par une réelle envie de faire quelque chose, Jungkook décida de leur révéler sa rencontre nocturne. La peur avait disparu, il était tout simplement furieux. Furieux contre lui-même, contre Lucifer, contre ses camarades qui restaient passifs après leur débâcle. Savoir que Taehyung avait pu pénétrer dans l'enceinte du château malgré la sécurité qui avait été mise en place les effraya quelque peu. Jin semblait s'affaisser dans son fauteuil. Il ne se sentait pas prêt pour une nouvelle confrontation avec Lucifer.

— Comme l'a dit Namjoon, il est hors de question de reproduire les mêmes erreurs ! s'exclama Jungkook, une aura électrique entourant son corps. On ne peut pas rester comme ça, il y a forcément une solution.

— Tu as dit qu'il reviendrait quand nous aurons récupéré à cent pour cent, fit Namjoon, le regard assuré. Très bien, la solution est toute trouvée : nous n'allons pas nous contenter de rester au niveau qui faisait notre fierté, c'est une époque révolue. Nous sommes en guerre.

Hoseok serra les poings. Il avait cessé de sourire depuis ce jour et il ne rêvait que d'une chose : transformer Taehyung en hérisson avec ses lames. Namjoon redressa les épaules, comme si le poids de la culpabilité et de la défaite venait de disparaitre. Il continua sur sa lancée :

— J'ai compris quelle a été notre erreur ce soir-là : j'ai passé de longues heures à ressasser le combat pour essayer de comprendre. A aucun moment nous n'avons travaillé en équipe, nous nous sommes laissé surprendre. Je doute même qu'on ait utilisé toutes nos capacités à leurs maximums parce que c'était Taehyung, nous ne l'avons pas identifié comme un ennemi, nous avons essayé mais ça n'a mené à rien. Cette fois il faut mettre au point une stratégie, nous sommes invincibles lorsque nous combinons nos pouvoirs. Et peu importe combien il est puissant, il a déjà été battu une fois. Ce n'est pas impossible, mais il va falloir surmonter ce traumatisme et réveiller nos dons. Elementi, Corpuri, Spiriti… nous n'avons pas le choix, et au nom de tous ceux qui sont morts, nous allons lui arracher ses fichues ailes.

Ceux qui s'étaient assis sur les bancs se levèrent, une nouvelle flamme illuminant leurs yeux. Avec difficulté, Seokjin se mit sur ses jambes à son tour, soutenu par Yoongi. Jungkook frappa le sol avec son poing et un trou se creusa et une multitude d'éclairs furieux s'échappèrent de son corps. L'apparition de Taehyung devant lui avait été un électrochoc : il n'avait pas le temps de se morfondre sur une romance perdue, le sort de millions d'être humains dépendait de leur capacité à empêcher Lucifer et les créatures du Monde d'En-Dessous d'aller au bout de leur dessein.

 **xXx**

Le soleil commençait à se coucher sur l'Académie des Saints. Dans leurs costumes bleus, tout neufs, les six Prodiges patientaient dans la cours du château, l'air à la fois déterminé et tendu. Le Directeur Laurel s'approcha de Namjoon en regardant le ciel nerveusement.

— Tout le bâtiment a été évacué, lui dit-il.

— Parfait. Je suis désolé pour les désagréments.

— En vrai, je suis peut-être le Directeur de cette Académie, mais dans un cas comme celui-là, celui qui décide c'est celui qui dirige les Prodiges, c'est-à-dire toi, soupira Laurel. C'est moi qui suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous aider.

— On va éviter un nouveau carnage, ajouta Jin avec un léger sourire d'encouragement.

— Vous êtes sûr qu'il viendra ce soir ?

— Ils arrivent, murmura Yoongi, les yeux devenus violets.

Ils avaient passé des jours à s'entraîner tous ensemble sans se ménager, à briser le verrou qui bloquait leurs dons depuis leur défaite. Des semaines à se remettre physiquement d'une telle épreuve, surtout Jin dont la guérison avait été plus rapide que prévue. Ils avaient dû faire tomber quelques murs intérieurs, repousser les limites de leurs pouvoirs, penser différemment. Lucifer avait su tirer parti de leurs faiblesses, et c'était une erreur qu'ils ne comptaient pas reproduire. Leur soif de revanche, leur colère, leur esprit combattif, tout ce mélange détonnant avait contribué à les sortir de leur torpeur. Laurel s'apprêta à partir, et il se retourna une dernière fois vers Namjoon, inquiet.

— Tu es sûr ?

— Vraiment, répondit le Prodige du tac-au-tac.

Le Directeur fit un signe de tête et partit sans rien ajouter avec un des professeurs spécialisés dans la téléportation. Toute l'Académie avait été vidée, il ne resta plus que les Prodiges, silencieux et immobiles. Jungkook s'impatientait, la mâchoire serrée, Jimin posa la tête sur l'épaule de Yoongi, et Hoseok scrutait le ciel orangé en s'attendant à voir leurs ennemis arriver en nombre.

— Tout le monde sait où est sa place ? demanda Namjoon.

Ils hochèrent la tête avec affirmation. Puis Jin s'agrippa au bras de son compagnon. Il ne dit rien mais il était inquiet. Namjoon lui embrassa le front.

— Fais attention à toi.

— Tout ira bien pour moi, murmura Jin. Je ne suis pas celui qui a la place la plus dangereuse.

— Je sais ce que je fais. N'en avons-nous pas discuté pendant des jours ?

Jin fit une petite moue. Malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient pu se dire, il restait incertain. Il avait vu les dons de ses camarades se réveiller avec férocité, il avait vu leurs progrès indéniables, et il croyait en la stratégie de Namjoon. Ils avaient étudié tout ce qu'ils savaient de Lucifer, ses pouvoirs, comment il s'en servait, son niveau de cruauté, de sadisme, la façon dont il avait réussi à les repousser sans sourciller… Il leur avait fallu étudier ses défenses, comment les contrecarrer, quelles combinaisons d'attaques étaient le plus susceptibles de fonctionner. Il fallait également le surprendre, ne pas lui laisser le temps d'anticiper leurs coups. Yoongi et Namjoon s'étaient le plus entraînés ces derniers jours. Le Spiriti avait été tourné en ridicule, même s'il avait contribué à leur survie, il n'avait pas pu effleurer le Démon aux ailes noires, et cela avait été un coup dur. Son pouvoir avait mis des jours avant de se manifester de nouveau, et il avait décidé de changer radicalement sa manière de l'utiliser. Hors de question de le laisser s'introduire dans l'esprit des autres gratuitement, sans véritable but. Il ne se laisserait plus envahir par les autres.

Hoseok eut un mouvement brusque : enfin les créatures du Monde d'En-Dessous faisaient leur réapparition dans le ciel qui s'assombrissait lentement. Plus imposant, plus intimidant, Lucifer voletait parmi elles, les ailes noires déployées, et une aura maléfique commença à saturer l'atmosphère. Les Prodiges se tenaient prêts et Namjoon capta le regard du Démon majeur dès qu'il fut à sa portée. Il leur gratifia d'un sourire moqueur lorsqu'il se posa en toute légèreté sur la terre ferme, comme s'il se demandait ce que ses adversaires lui avaient préparé. Namjoon répondit à son sourire, sûr de lui. Ils étaient exactement où il voulait qu'ils soient pour ce combat. En un claquement de doigts, Jin disparut et refit surface quelques mètres plus loin à l'autre bout de la cours. Il posa une pierre blanche sur le sol avant de se téléporter ailleurs dans la cours, où il déposa une autre pierre. Lucifer le regardait avec curiosité mais un pressentiment lui disait qu'il ne devrait pas le laisser faire. Il leva la main, vers lui, prêt à lui envoyer une boule d'énergie noire, quand Namjoon frappa au sol de toutes ses forces pour attirer son attention en lui envoyant de grosses portions de terre de plein fouet. Le Démon n'eut aucun mal à les éviter.

— Tu es bien sûr de toi, dit-il à Namjoon. Supporteras-tu une nouvelle humiliation ?

Le Prodige répondit par un sourire tandis que Jin finissait de déposer la sixième pierre blanche qu'il possédait. Il sortit de sa poche une fiole qui luisait comme une ampoule allumée et déversa le contenu sur la pierre qui s'illumina aussitôt, et toutes les autres l'imitèrent. Une bulle se forma autour de la cours et se referma sur Lucifer et les Prodiges, laissant les créatures démoniaques en dehors. Avant que le champ de force ne se soit complètement fermé, Jin attrapa le bras de Jimin et ils se téléportèrent en-dehors de la bulle.

— Enfin seuls au monde, commenta Namjoon. Seul un Alchimiste pourra nous sortir de cet endroit à présent.

— Cela n'a aucun effet sur moi, répliqua Taehyung avec sarcasme.

— On l'a amélioré, répondit Jin.

Leur ancien camarade posa sa main sur l'écran presque invisible du champ de force et un choc électrique puissant engourdit tout son bras.

— Rien ni personne ne peut le traverser, expliqua l'Alchimiste. Il n'y a pas d'exception, pas même pour ceux qui portent la marque des Prodiges. Je suis le seul à pouvoir l'ouvrir et tu ne peux pas m'atteindre.

— Cela va se régler entre nous, ajouta Namjoon, satisfait.

Jimin n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour créer un mur de feu qu'il envoya percuter tout un groupe des créatures inhumaines qui volaient autour d'eux comme un essai de chauves-souris géantes.

— On va se charger de ceux-là, reprit Jin avec détermination. Cela ne sera pas bien compliqué.

— En tout cas, Taehyung, je te remercie pour tes conseils, dit Namjoon.

Hoseok s'assit en tailleur sur le sol, les yeux fermés, comme s'il méditait. Jungkook restait près de lui, les bras croisés.

— Mes conseils ? répéta Lucifer.

Pour seule réponse, Namjoon courut vers lui, les mains en direction du sol qui se suréleva sur son passage. Une vague de terre immense en sortit prête à se fondre sur Lucifer. Il eut un soupir déçu.

— Sérieusement ? se moqua-t-il. Vous ne m'attaquez même pas tous ensembles ? Ce n'est pas le conseil que je t'ai donné.

En effet, les autres ne semblaient pas vouloir se confronter à lui pour l'instant. Lucifer donna un coup dans l'air, ses lames invisibles fendant comme un coup de vent tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur passage. Namjoon ne sembla pas vouloir les éviter, et en fin de compte rien ne vint le blesser. Le Démon écarquilla ses yeux rouges sous la surprise et il mit de longues secondes avant de comprendre que Yoongi n'était pas étranger à cela. Il avait rapidement formé un bouclier à peine visible entre les lames de vent et le Prodige pour le protéger des coups fulgurants et efficaces de Lucifer. Namjoon n'arrêta pas sa course pour autant et profita de l'effet de surprise pour coller son poing dans le visage si parfait de Taehyung qui fut projeté en arrière avec violence. Ce geste faisait tellement de bien psychologiquement que le maître de la terre ne put s'empêcher de rire de joie : il l'avait touché.

— Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir un orgueil démesuré qui mérite une petite leçon, commenta-t-il avec amusement tandis que Lucifer se relevait en le regardant avec colère.

Il lança toute une série d'attaques à grande vitesse, s'imaginant que Yoongi ne serait pas capable de toutes les bloquer. Méthodiquement, le Spiriti fit apparaître bon nombre de boucliers qui arrêtèrent les lames invisibles une à une malgré la vitesse croissante de celles-ci. Ils se désagrégeaient à chaque contact, c'était un véritable duel psychique entre Lucifer et lui. Namjoon se projeta une nouvelle fois vers le Démon, poings en avant.

— Cela suffit ! s'écria Lucifer avec agacement en envoyant cette fois une décharge aussi puissante que celle qui avait détruit une partie du château.

Yoongi fit apparaître un écran de protection encore plus grand pour mettre à l'abri Hoseok et Jungkook qui ne bougeaient pas, mais Namjoon était trop loin : il se prit de plein fouet l'explosion destructrice. Il leur fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qu'il se passait, et ils virent le Prodige debout, les jambes légèrement écartés, bras croisés devant son visage, totalement indemne. Lucifer eut un mouvement de recul, son expression allait au-delà de la surprise.

— J'ai appris quelque chose de nouveau, expliqua Namjoon avec un grand sourire satisfait. Quelque chose de très simple mais qui va t'apporter une sérieuse défaite. Prépare-toi à dire adieu à tes ailes.

Il reprit sa course vers Lucifer, prêt à entamer un combat au corps à corps. Le Démon parait ses coups avec difficulté tant le Prodige y mettait toute sa force et toute sa précision, et il avait beau lui jeter des ondes électriques ou des lames de vent, cela ne lui faisait absolument rien.

— J'ai développé une puissante résistance physique, reprit-il. Ma peau est une armure que tu ne peux pas atteindre, et tes pouvoirs n'ont aucun effet sur moi. Demande aux autres…

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Jungkook. C'était en testant les limites de leurs dons qu'ils avaient découvert ce changement sur Namjoon, comme une évolution de son statut de Corpuri. La force n'était plus son seul domaine, il l'avait étendu à chaque cellule de son corps qui résistait à tout. Jimin et Jungkook s'étaient acharnés sur lui avec la foudre et le feu, en vain. Hoseok avait tenté maintes et maintes fois de le transpercer de ses lames d'acier. Rien n'y faisait : tout glissait sur la peau de Namjoon sans l'abimer ni même lui faire du mal sous le choc. Le combat contre Lucifer n'était plus qu'une épreuve de force entre les deux, et le Démon n'était plus certain d'avoir le dessus.

Hoseok posa une main à plat sur le sol, les paupières toujours closes. La terre tremblait légèrement sous lui et il ne portait aucune attention au combat qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Lucifer avait beau utiliser ses pouvoirs pour tenter d'arrêter Namjoon, cela n'avait aucun effet et il se retrouvait obligé de parer ses coups à main nue. Tantôt c'était la jambe, tantôt le poing, et on pouvait constater que le niveau au corps à corps était équitable entre les deux. Lucifer avait cependant beaucoup de mal à encaisser la force décuplée de Namjoon. Jungkook commençait à trépigner d'impatience alors qu'il voyait Taehyung recevoir deux grands coups de coude sur la tête. Eux-mêmes avaient du mal à croire que Namjoon serait capable d'un tel exploit, mais il leur donnait la preuve, sous leurs yeux, que Lucifer pouvait être battu.

Le Démon chancela, sonné, frustré, et il se serait bien vengé sur les autres si Yoongi n'était pas en train de le fixer de ses yeux violets, prêt à agir. Le sol s'ouvrit soudainement devant Hoseok et une épée presque aussi grande qu'un homme en sortit, tout juste forgée dans les entrailles de la terre par le maître du métal. Avec un soupir de soulagement, Jungkook attrapa la poignée et la pointa vers le ciel. Dans un coup de tonnerre, la lame s'enroba d'éclairs jaunes et de flammes provenant du Génie des Génies.

— On a voulu créer une arme sur mesure pour toi, dit Namjoon, satisfait.


	6. Chapter 6

**-Chapitre 6-**

 **Elementi**

 _Maîtres des Eléments_

 **Corpuri**

 _Maîtres du Corps_

 **Spiriti**

 _Maîtres de l'Esprit_

Lucifer ne détachait pas les yeux de l'épée enflammée que tenait Jungkook. Les deux mains sur la poignée, celui-ci paraissait fasciné : elle étincelait au contact de ses pouvoirs Elementi, et vibrait comme si elle était vivante. Hoseok se releva avec fierté. Il était allé chercher les métaux les plus purs de la Terre pour les fusionner et fabriquer une arme capable de séparer Lucifer de ses ailes, une arme qui ne partirait pas en morceaux en touchant l'être maléfique. Il laissa le soin à Jungkook d'être celui qui lui porterait le coup au moment venu.

— Encore faut-il que tu arrives à me toucher, siffla Lucifer.

Il n'y avait plus grand-chose de Taehyung dans cette voix glaciale et ce regard rouge et démoniaque. Namjoon tapota ses vêtements comme s'il les dépoussiérait. Déchirés à de nombreux endroits, ils n'étaient pas, eux, immunisés contre les pouvoirs de Lucifer.

— Il est passé où le démon intouchable et cruel qui nous a fait mordre la poussière ? demanda-t-il sur un ton faussement innocent.

— Si tu crois pouvoir m'arrêter…

— Oui je le crois, coupa-t-il en lui donnant un coup de pied dans la figure.

Lucifer chancela. Son air arrogant avait totalement disparu, il n'y avait plus l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage qui était un peu amoché là où Namjoon l'avait frappé. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était le Master des Prodiges. Il se montrait méthodique, frappant vite avec précision et force, si bien que le démon ne pensait même plus à tenter de trouver les limites de sa résistance. Yoongi aussi, à sa façon, l'agaçait : il avait développé son champ de force afin de créer des boucliers mobiles contre lesquels son pouvoir était inefficace. Leur attaque et défense combinées étaient parfaites. Il ne pouvait pas non plus s'enfuir. Seokjin était bien trop occupé à lutter contre les créatures pâles et inhumaines du Monde d'En-Dessous, dos à dos avec Jimin. Ils n'avaient eu aucun mal à prendre le dessus et la plupart de leurs adversaires étaient étendus inertes sur le sol, ou réduits en cendre par le puissant feu de l'Elementi.

Le corps de Namjoon vrilla devant lui et il para de justesse un coup de pied avant qu'il ne rencontre sa figure. Mais au même moment, Yoongi avait aussi décidé de passer à l'action, faisant démonstration que le contrôle de l'esprit n'était pas sa seule capacité. Taehyung savait que le Spiriti n'aimait pas trop les efforts physiques mais quand la situation l'y obligeait il pouvait se montrer coriace. L'ennemi des Prodiges était acculé, ses pouvoirs inefficaces contre Namjoon et Yoongi. Cela ressemblait bien à une stratégie de celui qui était à la tête des Prodiges.

Hoseok disparut du champ de vision de Lucifer. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'en interroger que Namjoon l'attrapa par les poignets et le plaqua contre terre en positionnant ses mains l'une sur l'autre. Une lame d'acier s'y planta en plein milieu, le clouant littéralement le sol. Lucifer étouffa un cri, mais Hoseok n'en avait pas fini : il fit apparaître une nouvelle lame qui se ficha dans une de ses cuisses avec une telle force qu'elle la traversa et pénétra le humus. Et encore une autre sur le mollet de l'autre jambe. Le Démon ailé était retenu au sol, et lorsqu'il tenta de se défaire de ses entraves, Namjoon le frappa à la tête. Il essaya ensuite de repousser ses assaillants avec une décharge mais Yoongi l'annihila, et il reçut un nouveau coup du Prodige de la force.

— Reste tranquille ! s'exclama-t-il. Je ne peux pas te dire « nous ne te ferons aucun mal » parce que de toute façon nous comptons bien te couper les ailes.

Jungkook se tenait prêt, épée en main. Lucifer jeta un regard noir à Namjoon.

— Si tu penses que…

Et le leader des Prodiges le frappa à nouveau et s'accroupit pour le regarder les yeux dans les yeux en le tenant par les cheveux.

— Oui je pense, ordure. Trahir est déjà quelque chose de haïssable, massacrer des gosses dans leur sommeil est lâche, et se jouer de nous en plus est impardonnable. N'espère même pas qu'on ait quelque pitié après nos trois années d'amitié sincère avec Taehyung. Tu n'en as eu aucune.

Il se redressa et passa derrière lui, lui agrippant l'articulation des ailes. La base des plumes était étonnamment douce, et il sentait l'ossature qui vibrait, réfractaire à ce contact. Le vêtement cachait le rattachement au dos de Lucifer. Une partie de Namjoon était curieuse d'en connaître plus sur le mécanisme d'un tel squelette, lui qui adorait étudier la biologie. La plupart des vertébrés, en-dehors des poissons, étaient tétrapodes : ils n'avaient que quatre membres. Avec une paire d'ailes, Lucifer en comptait six. Mais il devait les lui arracher, alors il oublia ses réflexions scolaires pour revenir à l'essentiel.

— On fera une coupure nette et rapide, on n'est pas des monstres.

Lucifer sentit l'esprit de Yoongi s'emparer du sien. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire, et le Spiriti le soumettait complètement à son pouvoir. Il était paralysé.

— Ça fera plus mal si tu bouges trop, dit Yoongi.

— Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua Lucifer avec un mélange de peur et de frustration.

Il émit une plainte lorsque Namjoon lui tira les ailes pendant que Yoongi lui maintenait la tête baissée. Jungkook s'approcha, l'épée relevée, prête à trancher. Jin et Jimin venaient d'abattre tous leurs ennemis, et ils regardaient la scène avec attention.

— Ne fais pas ça.

Cette voix était faible, dénuée de toute menace, presque plaintive.

— Tu oses supplier en plus ? s'exclama Namjoon avec colère.

Peu importait les blessures sur son corps tant qu'il avait ses ailes. Même le cœur percé, il survivrait, mais la perte de ses ailes était impensable. Mais les Prodiges, eux, ils ne le savaient pas, comment le pouvaient-il ? Jungkook était à présent suffisamment proche de lui, déterminé à en finir. Il n'y avait plus aucune échappatoire.

— Ne fais pas ça, répéta-t-il.

— Il est trop tard pour les remords, répliqua le jeune homme, sèchement.

Tous s'étaient tus, immobiles, entre l'appréhension et le soulagement. Le jeune Prodige ne fit pas durer le supplice plus longtemps et abaissa l'épée d'un coup vif et précis, rasant le dos de Lucifer sans le toucher. La scène semblait s'être paralysée et silencieuse durant une seconde.

Taehyung se mit à hurler. Un cri déchirant et strident : son corps se tordait sous la douleur. Il avait déjà vécu cela une fois, mais personne ne pouvait s'habituer à sentir tout son être se briser comme si son squelette entier explosait. Il convulsait, continuait à hurler, et avoir des piques empalées sur ses membres était le moindre de ses soucis. Il se tordait tellement qu'il se déchira les mains d'un coup sec pour les libérer de la lame qui les retenaient. Les Prodiges le regardaient avec stupeur et horreur : les cris ne cessaient pas, les spasmes non plus. Il saignait des oreilles et des yeux, ne lâchait pas Jungkook des yeux, le visage rouge. Le jeune homme était pétrifié devant cette vision. S'ils devaient se douter de la douleur que cela pouvait provoquer, ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à ce qu'ils assistaient. Il avait enfoncé les doigts dans le sol, et la salive coulait abondement sur son menton.

 _Vous n'avez aucune idée de la douleur infinie que l'on ressent lorsque les ailes nous sont arrachées._ Avait-il dit.

Namjoon recula, les ailes détachées entre les mains, décontenancé. De l'autre côté du champ de protection, Jimin avait plaqué les mains sur sa bouche, se tenant tout contre Seokjin qui avait pâli. Yoongi avait les yeux clos et les sourcils froncés. Il venait de détacher son esprit de celui de Taehyung tellement c'était atroce, même pour lui. Il avait dû capter à peine dix pour cent de ce qu'il ressentait, et la sensation était insupportable. Et ce hurlement… ils le connaissaient, ils l'avaient déjà entendu, en cette soirée qui avait tout fait basculer. C'était ce cri continu et en souffrance qui les avait tirés hors de leurs lits en pleine nuit et conduits jusqu'au mausolée. Ce soir-là, ils avaient perçu les plaintes de Lucifer qui perdait ses ailes.

Jin attrapa une des pierres qui formaient la bulle de protection, brisant ainsi l'enchantement. Il rejoignit Namjoon et fit apparaître un grand coffre en métal. Ils y placèrent les ailes et verrouillèrent le tout. Enfin, les râles de Taehyung diminuaient d'intensité : il avait perdu connaissance, mais son corps continuait à se convulser. C'en était fini : ils avaient vaincu Lucifer, mais ils ne percevaient pas le sentiment de victoire auquel ils s'étaient attendus.

 **xXx**

Très rapidement, les élèves réintégrèrent l'Académie sans trop savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils avaient remporté une grande victoire, mais le deuil était toujours présent. Aucun d'eux ne virent Lucifer, juste les quelques dommages matériels que le combat avait causés et les cadavres empilés des créatures du Monde d'En-Dessous abattus par les Prodiges. Le Directeur n'avait pas l'esprit à la fête non plus et il rejoignit les Prodiges dans les sous-sols du château où ils avaient enfermé Taehyung. Il restait encore quelques cellules intactes dans les cachots. Le corps recroquevillé, allongé à même le sol, il gémissait encore, les doigts refermés sur ses bras. Il saignait encore là où les lames de Hoseok l'avaient percé, et surtout dans son dos sur le moignon de ses ailes. Les six Prodiges étaient de l'autre côté de la grille, silencieux, les yeux rivés sur leur ennemi qui leur tournait le dos et qui convulsait fréquemment.

— Alors ? demanda Laurel. Que comptez-vous en faire ?

— On va le confier au Conseil, répondit Jin. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre la décision de mettre fin à ses jours comme ça, au vu de son statut et de ses actes.

— Au moins il a changé d'attitude, murmura Namjoon.

— Je ne trouve pas ça drôle, coupa Jimin d'un air inquiet.

— Parce que tu es trop mignon, lui dit Yoongi en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Laurel soupira longuement.

— On voudrait aussi l'interroger sur ce qu'il est et quels sont les desseins du Monde d'En-Dessous, reprit Namjoon. Voilà pourquoi il est encore en vie.

— Vu son état, je doute qu'il ne survive longtemps, nota le Directeur de l'Académie.

— Il a bien survécu deux cents ans, fit remarquer Hoseok.

— Ce sera une bonne occasion de lui demander comment, ajouta le leader en hochant la tête.

— On ne peut pas le laisser là, intervint Jungkook.

Il était pâle, et incapable de lâcher Taehyung du regard. En réalité, tous se sentaient un peu mal. Sans pour autant regretter l'issu du combat, le voir souffrir à ce point les rendait mal à l'aise.

— Nous ne sommes pas des créatures maléfiques, acquiesça Jin. Nous ne torturons pas nos ennemis, et ça fait des heures qu'il est dans cet état. Il se remet à hurler quand il reprend connaissance.

Les yeux de Yoongi se tintèrent de violet. Il entra dans l'esprit de Taehyung et en ressortit au bout de quelques secondes : cela lui avait donné un violent au-le-cœur et il courut dans un coin pour vomir. Jin entra dans la cellule pour examiner leur ancien camarade. Un liquide verdâtre avait coulé de sa bouche, et cela expliquait la réaction du Spirit. Il posa une main sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter et crier encore plus fort.

— Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire, soupira l'Alchimiste. Je peux l'empêcher de saigner mais pour la douleur, ça ne passera pas comme ça.

Sitôt dit, il fit glisser ses doigts sur les plaies des mains de Taehyung, refermant les tissus, réparant les os, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'une fine cicatrice rouge. Il fit de même aux blessures aux jambes, et ce avec une aisance qui était toujours autant spectaculaire aux yeux des autres Prodiges. Pourtant, il lui fut plus difficile de refermer les lésions de son dos. Taehyung avait le visage humide de sueur, et ses tremblements redoublèrent. Namjoon prit la décision de le faire changer de place, de l'installer dans une vraie chambre plutôt que de le laisser dans un endroit froid et sombre.

— Vous avez tendance à le traiter encore comme un camarade, soupira Laurel. N'oubliez pas que le cimetière est rempli des nôtres par sa faute, et pas uniquement à cause de l'explosion du dortoir. Il a torturé et assassiné des Saints durant des siècles.

— Nous le savons, dit Namjoon en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Mais il nous doit des explications, et on n'arrivera à rien si on le laisse là.

— Très bien. Dans une chambre sans fenêtre et un lit avec des sangles. Je doute qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit, mais il reste un prisonnier. Un ennemi.

Sur ces mots, Namjoon alla prendre Taehyung dans ses bras. Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire, car il avait le corps très tendu, traversé de spasmes incontrôlables. Il était à peine conscient du fait qu'il était transporté ailleurs. Pendant qu'on l'installait, Seokjin s'enquit de l'état d'esprit de ses camarades. Ils devaient en parler, exprimer clairement ce qu'ils pensaient de cette situation. Ils en conclurent qu'ils étaient dans un même état de frustration et d'incompréhension. Le combat avait fait du bien à leur fierté humiliée, mais l'issue avait été plus horrifiante qu'autre chose. Au final, ils n'oubliaient pas les liens qu'ils avaient tissés avec Taehyung et cela leur était dur de rester de marbre en le regardant. Jimin s'inquiétait, Hoseok restait interdit, partagé entre sa rancœur et son empathie. Naturellement, Jin réprouvait tout ce qui pouvait faire souffrir autrui, et Lucifer ne faisait pas exception. Ils avaient été obligés d'en arriver là, et le plaisir de vengeance n'avait été que de courte durée. Yoongi, lui, avait goûté une infime partie de ce que ressentait Taehyung, et il ne souhaitait à personne de subir un tel supplice.

Taehyung réagit violemment lorsqu'on l'allongea dans le lit. Ses hurlements redoublèrent et il se débattait tandis qu'on serrait les sangles au niveau de sa poitrine et de ses jambes. Il avait enfin reprit connaissance, ce qui ne calma pas pour autant sa douleur. Fustigeant les autres Prodiges du regard. Tous étaient autour du lit. Il essayait de se défaire de ses entraves mais il n'avait plus assez de forces.

— A quoi vous jouez ? demanda-t-il, la voix extrêmement tendue.

— Nous allons discuter, répondit sèchement Namjoon. Et tu vas répondre en toute honnêteté, pour une fois.

— Achève-moi tout de suite, si tu ne veux pas que ça se reproduise, répondit Taehyung en se cambrant soudainement, enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller.

— Tu ne peux pas te calmer deux secondes ?

— Tu es drôle, toi, se plaignit-il. Mais avouez que ça doit vous faire plaisir de me voir mourir à petit feu. C'est de bonne guerre.

— En parlant de ça, comment as-tu fait pour survivre la dernière fois ?

— Savez-vous où s'est déroulé le combat, il y a deux cents ans ?

Ils se tournèrent vers Jin, qui était celui qui avait le plus d'informations sur Lucifer mais celui-ci parut décontenancé. Taehyung eut un petit rire, entre moquerie, douleur et désespoir. Malgré lui, il pleurait, non pas de tristesse, mais d'épuisement physique et moral. Il sentait les yeux de tous sur lui, surtout ceux de Jungkook, et il n'était pas en état de l'analyser. Il s'était adossé au mur en face du lit, les bras croisés, éloigné des autres.

— Combien de temps cela va durer ? demanda Jin avec une légère inquiétude dans la voix.

— Je croyais que vous n'aviez pas de pitié pour moi, se moqua le démon. Cela s'est déroulé au pôle sud. Sur la glace. Ils ont pris mes ailes et laissé mon corps mourir, mais je me suis retrouvé prisonnier des glaces. J'étais dans un état de sommeil, je ne sentais pas la douleur. Il m'a fallu deux cents ans pour m'en remettre, sinon je ne sais pas en combien de temps ça aurait pu me tuer. On le verra bien d'ici quelques jours, n'est-ce pas ?

— Tu te sentirais mieux si on te mettait dans de la glace ? fit Jin.

— Par les sacrés Saints Seokjin, il faut que je découpe encore quelqu'un en morceaux pour que tu ne me prennes pas en pitié ?

Il ferma les paupières, la mâchoire contractée. Il se retenait de hurler une nouvelle fois, les doigts refermés sur les draps qui recouvraient le matelas.

— Si ça vous amuse de me mettre dans la glace pour apaiser mon petit corps qui est dans cet état par votre faute, je ne peux pas vous en empêcher de toute façon.

— Non Taehyung, la faute revient au monstre qui a attaqué notre Académie, assassiné nos camarades, et trahi trois années d'amitié, intervint Yoongi. Contrairement à toi, ça ne nous amuse pas de faire souffrir les autres.

— Alors assumez et transpercez mon cœur avec ce qui vous tombe sur la main, siffla-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui vous retient ?

— On a d'autres questions. D'où tu viens ? Que prépare le Monde d'En-Dessous ? Plus vite tu répondras, plus vite nous abrégerons tes souffrances, dit Namjoon.

— Bien, au moins ça vous permettra de m'étudier un peu et voir combien de temps un être ailé met à mourir après avoir eu les ailes arrachées, rit Taehyung.

— Pourquoi la perte de tes ailes te met dans un état pareil ? fit Jimin.

— Elles sont le cœur de mon pouvoir, de mon équilibre et de mon être. Sans elles, je suis vulnérable à tout, à la moindre coupure, au moindre coup, au moindre virus, et mon corps se détruit lentement.

— Alors pourquoi pendant trois ans, alors que tu n'avais pas tes ailes, tu avais l'air d'aller bien ?

— J'ai passé deux cents ans dans la glace, mon corps s'est adapté, renforcé, et j'ai même pu récupérer une infime partie de mes pouvoirs, soupira-t-il. Mais j'étais incomplet, il me fallait retrouver mes ailes.

— Et si on te met dans de la glace, tu pourras t'adapter à nouveau ? continua l'Elementi.

— Ta naïveté est trop mignonne, murmura Taehyung avec une surprenante douceur. Apaiser la douleur et ralentir le processus, possible. L'annihiler complètement et redevenir celui que vous avez connu, non. A moins d'y être enfermé pendant deux cents ans et vous ne serez plus là pour constater si ça a marché ou pas.

Discuter lui permettait de ne plus se focaliser sur son corps en souffrance. Namjoon fit préparer une baignoire à pieds qu'ils installèrent à côté de lui, et ils la remplirent à ras-bord de glaçons. Ils détachèrent Taehyung et l'allongèrent à l'intérieur. Il eut un soupir de soulagement au fur et à mesure qu'il perdait en sensations.

— L'interrogatoire peut reprendre, annonça Namjoon.

— Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire à part que vous être agréablement cruels en évitant de m'achever. Cruels et hypocrites. Ce n'est pas comme si vous n'étiez pas prévenus.

Il paraissait réellement aller mieux, son visage était plus détendu, et il pouvait soutenir les regards des Prodiges, retrouvant une certaine arrogance. Depuis qu'il avait perdu ses ailes, ses yeux étaient redevenus bruns, son visage était plus humain, ses cheveux blonds moins longs et plus ternes.

— Vos émotions vous perdront, vraiment, et pourtant j'ai tout fait pour me faire haïr, et c'est comme ça que vous m'avez vaincu.

— Nous n'oublions pas qui tu es, insista le meneur des Prodiges. Mais justement, nous ne sommes pas cruels et nous avons besoin de savoir.

— Je ne répondrai pas, répliqua Taehyung, froidement. Mon nom est Lucifer, et je n'ai que faire de ce que vous ressentez. Si vous me laissez en vie, je récupérerai mes ailes d'une manière ou d'une autre, et je détruirai cette Académie.

— Et nous nous mettrons en travers de ta route et te ferons encore mordre la poussière, sourit Hoseok, ne t'en fais pas pour nous, tu en deviendrais mignon à nouveau.

— Bien alors je ne sais pas ce que prépare le Monde d'En-Dessous et je ne sais pas d'où je viens. J'ai joué avec vous, ce fut un plaisir, bonne soirée, maintenant tu peux utiliser une de tes charmantes lames pour me percer le cœur ? Tu as tant aimé les utiliser sur moi, ne t'en prive pas.

— Ne me tente pas, marmonna Hoseok en lui jetant un regard noir. Franchement j'en ai envie, et je me suis longtemps demandé pourquoi on ne s'est pas contenté de te tuer juste après t'avoir coupé les ailes. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, tu aurais fini en passoir. En toute amitié bien sûr.

Jimin leva vers son ami un regard alarmé.

— Moi je veux savoir si notre amitié avait une petite partie de vérité.

— Bien sûr que non. Mets-toi ça dans la tête.

— Tu mens, coupa Yoongi.

— On ne compte plus le nombre de personnes que j'ai tuées. Saints, innocents… et cela peut se reproduire si vous n'y mettez pas un terme, insista-t-il sèchement. Je n'ai rien à vous dire de plus.

— Et ta façon de vouloir nous forcer à te tuer nous fait poser encore plus de questions, fit remarquer Namjoon.

— Peut-être parce que je n'ai pas spécialement envie de continuer à subir l'effet secondaire de la perte de mes ailes, soupira Taehyung. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est.

— Je le constate. Mais ne va pas dire que tu ne le mérites pas.

— En vérité, tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux faire de moi.

— Le Grand Conseil décidera de ton sort. Je ne suis que le Master des Prodiges, non un juge. Ma mission est de t'interroger sur notre Ennemi, et tu n'es pas la seule vile créature du Monde d'En-Dessous.

Taehyung sourit.

— Je vais devoir provoquer à nouveau votre colère si je veux que ça se passe vite et bien.

Il regarda Jungkook qui restait impassible. Lucifer savait qu'il fulminait à l'intérieur, il lui fallait simplement trouver les mots pour le faire sortir de ses gonds.

— Vous êtes trop fragiles, trop influençables. Je suis né pour détruire les Prodiges, et vous êtes nés pour détruire les créatures du Monde d'En-Dessous. Si vous ne me tuez pas, je le ferai. S'il faut que je joue encore avec vos stupides émotions, je le ferai. Tu es bien silencieux, Jungkookie. Es-tu en train de t'imaginer en train de me tuer ou de m'embrasser ? Je suis curieux.

— Ne prends pas tes désirs pour une réalité, répliqua le jeune homme.

— Je vois que c'est Jimin le plus réceptif, maugréa Taehyung. Je me demande avec lequel d'entre nous il a pris le plus son pied…

En une seconde, Jungkook fut sur lui, l'attrapant par la gorge.

— Dommage que ça ne te fait pas fermer la gueule, tu es si pathétique.

Namjoon attrapa le jeune Prodige par le col et le fit reculer.

— Tu réponds trop facilement à sa provocation.

Taehyung soupira de déception. Il eut un spasme soudain et attrapa malgré lui la main de Yoongi à la surprise générale. Il le laissa entrer dans son esprit, dans ses souvenirs et le Spiriti fut plongé dans une vision très lointaine. Sans le vouloir, il fit partager son pouvoir aux autres, comme si une force supérieure et inconnue les avait connectés entre eux, les transportant dans un autre espace-temps. Ils ne savaient pas si cela était la volonté de Taehyung, mais ils étaient tous dans sa mémoire, et ce n'était pas du tout ce dont ils s'étaient attendus.

Ils étaient dans la salle d'entraînement des Prodiges de l'Académie des Saints. Légèrement différente de celle qu'ils occupaient habituellement, on voyait bien aux armes anciennes accrochées au mur et à la décoration qu'ils étaient revenus des siècles en arrière. Et ils virent dans les airs un jeune homme tout de blanc vêtu, les pieds nus, de grandes ailes blanches déployées, s'entraîner à tirer avec un arc lumineux sur des cibles en fer mouvantes. Ils reconnurent la silhouette et le visage de Taehyung, étincelant, concentré dans sa tâche, avec un doux sourire sur le visage.


	7. Chapter 7

**-Chapitre 7-**

 **Elementi**

 _Maîtres des Eléments_

 **Corpuri**

 _Maîtres du Corps_

 **Spiriti**

 _Maîtres de l'Esprit_

Invisibles et intangibles, les six Prodiges se retrouvèrent enfermés dans les souvenirs de Taehyung.

Le jeune homme flottait dans les airs, au centre de la salle d'entraînement, deux grandes ailes blanches battant lentement avec grâce. L'air était son élément : il dansait autour de son corps, faisant voleter ses cheveux naturellement autour de son visage lumineux. Taehyung était entouré d'une aura légère et étincelante, presque magique. Les boules en métal qu'il venait d'exploser avec ses flèches invisibles jonchaient le sol en un amas de débris. Il redescendit progressivement jusqu'à ce que ses pieds nus touchent à terre. L'arc avait disparu dans la paume de sa main, et des applaudissements rompirent le silence, s'élevant de la porte d'entrée. Un homme brun de grande taille s'avança vers lui avec enthousiasme. Il portait un costume finement taillé, avec des broderies dorées, dans un style qui rappelait l'aristocratie occidentale du dix-huitième siècle.

— C'était un parcours de santé pour toi, mais cela reste impressionnant je dois dire.

— Donne-moi un peu plus de difficulté la prochaine fois, répondit Taehyung avec un sourire éclatant.

L'homme le prit par la taille et ils s'embrassèrent avec tendresse.

— Je n'ai pas envie de blesser Taehyung, l'ange de l'Académie, le Prodige des Prodiges.

Les yeux brillants, le garçon ailé eut un nouveau sourire, plus doux, plus caressant. On n'eut jamais vu un regard plus amoureux sur son visage, tout son être était lumineux, par son aura mais également par ses vêtements blanc et ses ailes immaculées. Il donna un nouveau baiser à son compagnon avant de prendre à nouveau la parole, les bras autour de son cou.

— Je ne suis pas plus impressionnant qu'Allen, Master des Prodiges et plus jeune Directeur de l'Académie depuis sa création.

— Tu me flattes ?

— Peut-être bien.

Allen fit parcourir le bout de ses doigts sur la joue de Taehyung. Ils pouvaient passer des heures à se tenir l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune femme en costume pourpre ne les interrompt, essoufflée, tenant une lettre vers le Directeur de l'Académie. Elle prononça quelques mots à son oreille et repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue, pendant que le jeune homme lisait la missive avec attention, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

— Une mauvaise nouvelle ? demanda Taehyung.

— Une situation de deuxième catégorie. Des nocifs ont envahi un village.

— Tu dois envoyer quelques académiciens ?

— Que dirais-tu si on y allait juste toi et moi ? Une situation de deuxième catégorie, c'est à la fois urgent mais pas bien compliqué. Nous deux en petite escapade, loin de l'Académie, comme si nous partions en vacances… proposa Allen avec un sourire charmeur.

— Et accessoirement sauver des gens ? fit son vis-à-vis avec sérieux.

Ils n'attendirent pas plus longtemps avant de se préparer à partir. Micha était un village paisible en bordure de forêt comprenant peu d'habitations et beaucoup d'exploitations agricoles. Après un voyage rapide en compagnie d'un Saint possédant la faculté de se déplacer à volonté dans l'espace, ils se retrouvèrent en plein cœur de Micha, déserté. Les quelques maisons qu'ils voyaient étaient partiellement détruites et fumaient encore d'un reste d'incendie. Allen et Taehyung se rendirent dans un grand bâtiment de pierre dont les issues avaient été barricadées. Ils firent le tour pour trouver une porte secondaire, et Allen leva une main, faisant exploser les gonds.

Une vingtaine de personnes était rassemblée au milieu de la pièce principale et regardait les deux intrus avec inquiétude. L'allure des Prodiges les rassura bien vite et un vieillard s'approcha vers eux avec espoir.

— Vous êtes des Saints, n'est-ce pas ?

— Nous sommes venus vous aider, dit Allen avec douceur. Tout ira bien.

Il avait cette faculté naturelle d'apaiser autrui juste avec le ton de sa voix. Il avait l'assurance de quelqu'un qui savait gérer toute situation, et c'était sûrement pour cette raison que le Grand Conseil l'avait nommé à la tête de l'Académie des Saints. Taehyung resta muet pendant qu'Allen discutait avec les villageois, mais son apparence attirait les regards. « Un ange » disaient-ils. « L'ange de l'Académie est venu nous sauver. » La réputation du Prodige ailé le précédait : il en avait combattu des Nocifs et autres démons du Monde d'En-Dessous. L'Ennemi le craignait et le monde entier le savait. Il était l'ange salvateur qui avait sauvé l'humanité de nombreuses fois. Au bout de quelques minutes les deux Prodiges finirent par sortir du refuge. Taehyung se concentra longuement : aucun Nocif à l'horizon, tout était très calme si on ne faisait pas attentions aux bâtiments détruits. Mais le jeune homme sentait leur présence non loin d'eux.

Il suivit son instinct et Allen lui emboitait le pas jusqu'à une chapelle bâtie à l'écart du village. Intrigués, les deux hommes s'échangèrent un regard avant d'entrer dans l'édifice de pierre. Un brouhaha strident leur attaqua instantanément les oreilles : les créatures avec leur peau pâle et leurs ailes de chauve-souris pullulaient de partout, accrochées au mur, sur les poutres du plafond, posées à terre, ou volant en cercles dans la pièce. Ils regardaient avec agressivité les deux Saints qui étaient prêts à les attaquer. On aurait dit une infection d'insectes parasites. Taehyung s'envola vers eux, évitant leurs griffes et leurs coups avec fluidité. Il leur lançait des flèches invisibles qui ne manquaient jamais leurs cibles et déjà une dizaine de cadavres de Nocifs – tel était le nom de ces créatures – étaient à terre avant qu'Allen ne s'y mette à son tour. Le Directeur de l'Académie était un puissant Spiriti avec un puissant don de psychokinésie : chaque élément de décor était une arme, mais il pouvait très bien manipuler le corps-même des Nocifs et faire exploser leurs organes vitaux. Ils n'avaient aucune difficulté à se défaire de leurs ennemis malgré leur nombre. Ils avaient beau en abattre trois à la seconde, les Nocifs semblaient toujours aussi nombreux. Ils tinrent durant plus d'une heure à cette cadence et cela ne semblait pas avoir de fin.

Le combat commençait à devenir épuisant pour les deux Prodiges, les Nocifs s'entassaient, morts sur le sol, mais d'autres arrivaient pas les fenêtres. Taehyung et Allen ne pouvaient même plus s'apercevoir entre deux duels. Isolé entre ses ennemis, le Prodige ailé répétait inlassablement les mêmes gestes encore et encore : une pirouette, un jet de flèches de vent, une bourrasque pour aérer l'espace autour de lui, une nouvelle pirouette exécutée avec souplesse, un coup précis du tranchant de la main dans la figure d'un adversaire, le tout sans se faire toucher une seule fois. Il était comme l'air, impalpable. Puis tout s'accéléra soudainement. Les Nocifs n'avaient pas peur de ses coups, même s'ils savaient qu'ils allaient mourir. Le comprenaient-ils seulement ? Etait-ce une tactique pour l'épuiser ? Le plafond de la chapelle s'effondra sur lui et des dizaines de créatures du Monde d'En-Dessous lui tombèrent dessus dans des hurlements de plus en plus assourdissants. Il ne fut pas suffisamment rapide pour les éviter et leur masse le coupa dans son envol. Il tomba au sol, entre les corps de ceux qu'il avait déjà abattus, et les Nocifs se jetèrent sur lui comme un essaim de guêpes en colère.

Taehyung se laissa submerger par la surprise pendant quelques secondes, puis il fit naître une tornade autour de lui pour les éloigner de lui, et surtout de ses ailes qui n'aimaient pas trop le contact avec les doigts crochus des Nocifs. Il allait se relever quand un anneau en fer fut jeté vers lui à une vitesse fulgurante. Sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, l'objet étrange lui attrapa le poignet et l'entraîna contre le mur le plus proche. Il le serrait si fort qu'il lui était impossible de s'en défaire : l'anneau s'était agrippé aux pierres et son poignet était fermement emprisonné. Les créatures immondes l'entouraient et le jeune homme commençait à paniquer. Il n'avait plus qu'un bras pour se défendre. Une corde noire lui enserra sa main libre et on tira violemment, l'écartelant presque. Taehyung hurla de douleur mais refusa de se laisser faire : son vent se fit de plus en plus puissant, envoyant les Nocifs à l'autre bout de la chapelle, dégageant les restes de chaises en bois qui jonchaient le sol. Un coup brusque sur la tête le déstabilisa, et la tempête s'arrêta. Un grand démon se tenait devant lui. Il ne ressemblait en rien aux Nocifs : dépourvu d'ailes, il avait la peau grise, et une carrure large, toute en muscles. Ses longs cheveux blancs et raides tombaient sur son torse à moitié dénudé, et de son pantalon noir dépassait une longue queue, aussi fine et puissante qu'un fouet, terminée par une pique. Un sourire carnassier barrait son visage anguleux, deux fois plus large que celui de Taehyung, et ses yeux rouges aux pupilles verticales le regardaient avec amusement.

— Voilà enfin le Prodige ailé qui fait tant peur à mes démons, dit-il d'une voix caverneuse.

— Qui es-tu ?

— Je suis la raison de ton existence.

Taehyung écarquilla des yeux en essayant de comprendre ce que cette créature voulait dire. Quand il vit les Nocifs immobiles, inclinés face à lui, il comprit qu'il devait être un Démon majeur, voire celui-là même qui leur donnait des ordres. Sa carrure, sa voix, son assurance… tout l'être de Taehyung lui disait que ce Démon était plus que dangereux. Il était l'instigateur de tout cela. Il était le Mal incarné, le Roi du Monde d'En-Dessous.

— Tu as attiré mon attention, je ne sors pas souvent de chez moi, mais il semblerait que mes serviteurs soient des incapables. Après tout, eux qui ne ressentent rien ont tant peur de toi, susurra le Démon en prenant le visage de Taehyung entre ses mains.

Le Prodige, furieux, allait répondre de façon cinglante avec son pouvoir du vent mais le Démon enserra son crâne entre ses longs doigts puissants acérés, l'empêchant de faire quoi que ce soit avec ses propres pouvoirs psychiques. Taehyung s'affaiblissait lentement, et la pression exercée sur son front lui était douloureuse, comme si l'os allait céder.

— Je t'emmène avec moi dans les profondeurs, tu feras une bonne recrue.

— Tu peux courir.

— Je te ferai passer l'envie de me répondre, répliqua le Roi Démon en lui assénant un violent coup sur la mâchoire.

— Allen… murmura Taehyung soudainement, alors qu'un filet de sang s'échappa de la commissure de ses lèvres. Où est Allen ? Qu'as-tu fait de lui ?

— Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ? C'est tellement mignon… se moqua son vis-à-vis.

Une silhouette apparut derrière le démon, et Taehyung reconnut Allen s'avancer vers eux, indemne, l'air préoccupé.

— Allen ? fit Taehyung d'une petite voix.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Le jeune Directeur de l'Académie était-il capable de mettre en déroute le Roi Démon.

— Va-t'en ! s'écria-t-il. Appelle les autres…

Le démon lui donna une nouvelle claque qui le fit taire, et Allen sursauta sans pour autant faire le moindre geste. Les poings serrés, il restait planté à quelques mètres derrière le Roi Démon.

— Tu peux partir, lui dit-il, presque comme un ordre, sans le regarder.

— Je veux vous entendre le redire, insista Allen sèchement.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Taehyung d'une voix éraillée.

— Je te l'ai dit, et je l'ai promis à ton Grand Conseil. Je veux le Prodige ailé, et je laisse l'humanité tranquille.

Taehyung se mit à trembler et il fixa longuement Allen qui évitait son regard délibérément.

— Tu ne vas pas le croire ? Tu n'as pas fait ça ? Song Yong Hwa, tu…

— Je suis désolé, Taehyung, mais il le fallait pour sauver l'Académie, répondit précipitamment son compagnon qui ne le regardait toujours pas.

— Tu n'es pas naïf à ce point, tu ne peux pas croire dans ce genre de promesse, il…

Le Roi Démon frappa Taehyung en plein ventre, lui coupant la respiration.

— Merci pour ton sacrifice, mon garçon, s'amusa-t-il. Bienvenue dans le monde des adultes. Nous rentrons mes petits !

Les Nocifs s'agitèrent avec joie et Allen posa un regard de dégoût sur eux.

— Mes hommages au Grand Conseil.

— Allen ! supplia Taehyung, incapable de bouger tandis qu'un portail s'ouvrait sous ses pieds.

Mais le Prodige lui tourna le dos, prenant la direction de la porte de la chapelle. Les créatures disparurent dans le sol devenu vaporeux, et les entraves de Taehyung se volatilisèrent. Il ne parvint cependant pas à s'envoler pour échapper à l'écroulement qui l'entraina bien loin dans les profondeurs du Monde d'En-Dessous, et son appel au secours se perdit en écho à la surface pour s'évaporer complètement. Taehyung perdit connaissance durant sa chute et à son réveil, il se retrouva suspendu au centre d'une salle sombre éclairée par des torches.

Les mains ligotées au-dessus de sa tête, le Prodige ailé était pendu par une simple corde. Son dos lui faisait affreusement mal, comme si ses ailes étaient comprimées, ligotées de façon très serrées. Il ne pouvait pas les bouger et quelque chose l'empêchait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour se sortir de cette situation. Il tenta de se débattre tout de même, jusqu'à ce qu'un fort courant électrique lui parcourut le corps entier, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

— Regarde-toi, fit la voix caverneuse du Roi Démon. On ne verra pas un autre être tel que toi avant des millénaires. Quand tu es né avec ces ailes, comment ont réagi tes humains de parents ?

Il était devant lui, le regardant avec curiosité. Mais Taehyung ne lui répondait pas, il ne comptait pas se laisser soumettre par l'Ennemi.

— Tu es une arme, murmurait-il, si près de lui. Et ils ont accepté tellement facilement de te céder à mon pouvoir.

Le Prodige lui cracha au visage avec mépris et le Démon lui donna une gifle en réponse.

— J'arriverai à te dompter, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Il lui donna un nouvel électrochoc, deux fois plus violent. La foudre bleue qui s'échappait des doigts du Démon lui parcourait le corps entier jusqu'à la pointe des plumes blanches qui ornaient ses ailes. La douleur était à peine supportable, et Taehyung essayait d'étouffer ses hurlements en se mordant la lèvre si fort qu'il finit par en saigner. Et si tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar ? Il était impossible qu'Allen ne le trahisse. Il était pourtant dans le Monde d'En-Dessous, entre les mains d'un Démon si puissant qu'il lui avait bloqué tous ses pouvoirs. Taehyung ne comprenait pas bien ce que cette créature attendait de lui, et s'il l'avait voulu mort il ne serait déjà plus de ce monde. Il n'eut plus le loisir d'organiser ses pensées car le Roi Démon s'amusait à lui envoyer des ondes électriques de plus en plus intenses. Le Prodige ailé avait à peine le temps de respirer : il ne voyait plus rien et n'entendait que le rire de son tortionnaire résonner dans la cave. Il avait perdu la notion du temps, cela pouvait bien faire deux minutes, deux heures ou deux jours qu'il le torturait, il l'ignorait totalement.

— Tes ailes sont vraiment magnifiques, le noir leur irait à la perfection.

— Ne les touchez pas.

Le visage ruisselant de sueur, Taehyung profitait amèrement d'un petit instant de répit. La douleur secouait toujours chaque muscle de son corps, comme un écho perdu dans la montagne. LeRoi Démon était derrière lui, flottant dans les airs, sa queue fouettant le sol avec vivacité. Il paraissait satisfait de cette situation, il s'amusait même. Ses longs doigts parcoururent les ailes du Prodige avec délectation. Elles étaient si douces au toucher mais Taehyung n'appréciait pas ce contact à en juger par son hoquet soudain de révulsion.

— Leur existence est très curieuse. Aucun humain ne nait avec de tels attributs, même parmi les Saints. J'ai tellement envie de les souiller…

Il serra fermement les articulations des ailes, et Taehyung se remit à crier de douleur. Il lui asséna une nouvelle charge électrique qui lui hérissa les plumes. Les tortures durèrent encore longtemps, parfois le Roi Démon laissa le soin à ses serviteurs de faire le travail. Les décharges, les coups de fouet, les humiliations ne cessèrent que lorsque le maître des lieux lui rappelait avec sadisme qu'il était là parce que ses propres alliés avaient décidé, dans son dos, de le sacrifier.

Les vêtements de Taehyung étaient en lambeaux, tout comme son esprit. Combien de temps était-il retenu attaché, sans boire ni manger, recevant les coups des Démons du Monde d'En-Dessous ? Ses poignets étaient en sang, et la corde qui le retenait était imbibée. Ses ailes, toujours liées fermement, pendaient dans son dos, et la moitié de ses plumes étaient tombées, abimées par les chocs. Il s'en rendit à peine compte quand le Roi Démon arracha la corde et le fit tomber à terre tel un sac de sable.

— Si tu te laissais aller, cela irait beaucoup mieux déjà. Ce n'est pas moi ton ennemi.

— Va au diable, répliqua le Prodige d'une voix faible.

— On y est déjà, mon mignon.

Allongé sur le ventre, Taehyung sentait la caresse écœurante du Démon dans le bas de son dos. Comprenant ce qu'il comptait faire, le jeune homme commença à se débattre jusqu'à ce qu'il se prenne un coup dans le crâne.

— D'une manière ou d'une autre, j'aurai ce que je convoite, lui murmura-t-il à son oreille. Je vais faire de toi un immortel bien plus puissant que n'importe quel Prodige.

Il finissait de le déshabiller, et Taehyung était incapable de lutter contre lui, comme si son corps ne lui appartenait plus, et il se rendit compte que cela faisait des jours que sa propre vie n'était plus à lui. Le Démon n'en aurait jamais fini avec lui, il le souillerait par tous les moyens, jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne ce qu'il désirait de lui. Il voulait en faire une créature du Monde d'En-Dessous, le soumettre à sa cause, et il ne lui restait plus qu'à asservir l'esprit du Prodige pour le transformer complètement. Il ne prit plus la peine de l'attacher ou de le suspendre. Après avoir forcé son chemin entre ses jambes et s'en être donné à cœur joie sans tenir compte de sa carrure presque deux fois plus imposante qu'un homme, le Roi Démon avait enfermé Taehyung dans une cellule imprégnée de son pouvoir, déchargeant en continu ses ondes électriques démoniaques sur son corps affaibli. Cela dura encore des jours, jusqu'à ce que les ailes, autrefois d'un blanc éclatant, devinrent de plus en plus sombres, jusqu'à se teindre complètement en noir.

Les yeux grands ouverts dans le vide, Taehyung était toujours allongé, comme si son corps était dénué de toute vie, et il ne ressentait même plus les décharges. Le Roi Démon l'attrapa par les cheveux, contemplant son teint aussi pâle qu'un cadavre, lui caressant le visage du bout des doigts. Sa peau était froide, mais il respirait encore, et ses iris, devenus rouges, se tournèrent en sa direction. A nouveau, le Démon s'allongea sur lui de tout son poids, et il rencontra encore moins de résistance. Taehyung n'eut aucune réaction.

— Qui est ton ennemi ?

— L'Académie des Saints, répondit-il d'une voix encore plus rauque.

— Que dois-tu faire ?

— La détruire.

Le Roi Démon sourit avec satisfaction. Il se pencha sur l'oreille du jeune homme.

— Ton nom est Lucifer. Et je vais te donner ce que tu souhaites.

Lorsque Taehyung se releva, mu par une nouvelle force, il fit connaissance avec sa nouvelle identité. Son sourire avait disparu, la lueur dans ses yeux aussi. Ses pouvoirs étaient plus étendus, ses ailes plus vives, aux plumes noires et luisantes, et une aura meurtrière l'entourait. La vengeance était tout ce qui lui importait à présent. Vengeance contre ceux qui l'avaient laissé subir toute cette souffrance.

Accompagné de milliers de Nocifs, il sortit du Monde d'En-Dessous et partit dans un seul but : la destruction de l'Académie des Saints. Il faisait nuit, et la présence des démons fut rapidement remarquée. L'agitation régnait dans la cours du château, et malgré leur surprise, les Saints organisaient leur défense. Les Prodiges montèrent en première ligne, et la bataille contre les Nocifs débuta dans les pétarades et échanges de jets de flammes ronflants. Cela n'impressionna pas Lucifer qui s'avançait sans sourciller, lacérant sans sommation ses anciens camarades qui se trouvaient à sa portée et qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de le reconnaître. Il leva les deux mains en direction du château et lança une boule d'énergie qui fit exploser l'Académie. Les Saints remarquèrent sa présence, et la plupart d'entre eux reconnurent le Prodige ailé.

— Taehyung ? fit un Académicien.

Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que Lucifer lui lança une lame de vent et lui trancha la tête. Les cris redoublaient à son passage.

— Taehyung ?

— Taehyung, je t'en prie…

Les jeunes Saints étaient surpris de le voir au milieu des Nocifs, et cela le mettait tellement en colère qu'il ne leur laissait aucun répit, les lacérant profondément, les coupant en morceaux. Et il en riait : c'était un sentiment grisant, la vengeance était en marche. Il fit face à ses anciens compagnons Prodiges.

— Où étais-tu ? demanda un jeune garçon Elementi. Que t'est-il arrivé ? Taehyung !

— Mon nom est Lucifer, dit-il simplement avant de le décapiter.

Son pouvoir de destruction semblait n'avoir aucune limite. Rien ne parvenait à le toucher alors qu'il semait la mort autour de lui dans un rire glacial. Il se tut lorsqu'il reconnut enfin les robes pourpres des membres du Grand Conseil. Il vit celle-là même qui avait donné la lettre à Allen quelques semaines plus tôt. Il avait dû apercevoir sans comprendre l'ordre qui annonçait son sacrifice. La trahison. Il fondit sur elle et lui attrapa le crâne entre ses doigts. Il finit sa course sur les restes d'un mur du château et la tête explosa sous l'impact. Il se tourna vers le reste du Grand Conseil, sa fureur atteignant son apogée. Il ne s'émeut pas des cris et des supplications, ces êtres faibles à la tête de tous les Saints et de l'Académie, ils devaient tous mourir dans un bain de sang. Et ce fut jouissif.

— Taehyung ? fit une voix qu'il connaissait si bien.

Allen était devant lui, horrifié. Le sourire carnassier de Lucifer disparut.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

— Tu ne t'en inquiétais pas lorsque tu m'as laissé dans ses mains, répliqua Lucifer dans un sifflement.

Il lui lança des lames invisibles mais Allen les évita de justesse.

— Taehyung !

— Ce n'est plus mon nom !

Il se jeta sur lui dans un cri de fureur. Son seul souhait était de lui lacérer le visage, le faire disparaître de sa vision. Le Directeur de l'Académie savait se défendre, et Taehyung avait eu l'occasion de le voir à l'œuvre depuis des années, mais il semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à se concentrer. Lucifer n'en avait que faire de son trouble, si Allen n'était pas dans toutes ses dispositions pour le combattre, lui était déterminé à le tuer. Son ancien compagnon se contentait de se défendre comme il pouvait.

— Crois-moi, je n'avais pas le choix…

— Regarde comment ton marché avec le Démon fonctionne, répondit Lucifer avec sarcasme.

Le château était à moitié détruit et le Grand Conseil avait été massacré, comme la plupart des Prodiges et des jeunes Saints qui avaient croisé son chemin. Il jeta une nouvelle boule démoniaque sur Allen, l'envoyant dans les gravats encore fumants. Le corps en sang, les os brisés sous le choc, le Directeur de l'Académie était étendu sur le sol, à peine conscient. Lucifer se pencha sur lui et le prit par la gorge pour le relever et le suspendre à quelques centimètres du sol. Allen étouffait sous ses doigts et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

— Je suis désolé, dit-il simplement.

La colère de Lucifer s'intensifia et il serra si fort que le cou se mit à craquer. Le corps d'Allen se relâcha : la vie l'avait quitté, et le démon ailé le jeta avec dégoût contre le sol. Il avait un travail à terminer. Ce fut le massacre le plus meurtrier que connut l'Académie des Saints. Lorsque Lucifer et ses créatures aux ailes de chauve-souris furent partis, il ne resta aucun survivant parmi les jeunes Saints, leurs professeurs, ou même les Prodiges. Les seuls chanceux étaient ceux qui n'avaient pas été présents à l'Académie ce soir-là, et ils n'étaient pas prêts d'oublier.

Durant un peu plus d'un siècle, Lucifer était devenu le grand Ennemi des Saints et de l'humanité. L'Académie avait été reconstruite, d'autres Saints avaient rejoint l'école, un nouveau Grand Conseil avait été formé. Des générations de Prodiges se succédèrent pour lutter contre lui, jusqu'à ce fameux combat au Pôle Sud. Les cinq Saints les plus puissants de l'époque avaient acculé le démon sur la terre la plus froide du globe. Ils avaient monté un plan à la hauteur de leur ennemi, harmonisant leurs pouvoirs, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Le combat fut long et difficile, la plupart des Prodiges furent sévèrement blessés, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux arrive à trouver une faille dans la défense de Lucifer, utilisant le plat de sa main comme le tranchant d'une lame pour lui arracher les ailes. A terre, le corps secoué de spasmes douloureux, le Démon ailé agonisait dans le froid, incapable de se lever, démuni de ses pouvoirs. Les ailes renfermaient toute sa force, son équilibre, l'immortalité que le Roi Démon lui avait octroyée, toute sa rancœur et sa raison d'être. Un des Prodige lui donna un violent coup de pied dans la poitrine, l'enfonçant profondément dans la terre gelée. Ses hurlements se perdirent dans les bourrasques enneigées, et il fut pris au piège. Son corps ne fit qu'un avec la glace.

Lucifer resta endormi ainsi durant près de deux cents ans. Il se réveilla comme l'on sortait d'un très long rêve, et il perça la couche de glace avec le poing. Il se retrouvait là, au milieu de nulle part, insensible au froid. La douleur de la perte de ses ailes avait disparu depuis longtemps, mais il sentait leur absence. C'était un manque obsessionnel, il n'était pas complet, et il ne pensait plus qu'à les récupérer. Le voyage fut long jusqu'au vieux continent. Il rencontrait des pêcheurs qui ne lui posaient aucune question, puisque le monde vivait en paix. On s'attristait devant le sort de ce jeune homme peu loquace perdu, si loin de chez lui. Aux yeux de tous les gens qu'il rencontrait, il était amnésique, et avait dû subir un grave traumatisme. Il réagissait étrangement à chaque fois qu'il faisait face à des voitures, des trains, des camions, à toute la nouvelle technologie qui avait transformé le monde, les buildings, les nouveaux vêtements, les nouvelles habitudes des êtres humains. Tout était nouveau pour lui.

Alors qu'il traversait un village, il rencontra des personnes portant des costumes qui lui étaient familiers. En deux siècles, l'Académie des Saints n'avaient pas fait beaucoup de modifications sur les vêtements officiels et les codes couleur de leurs classes : noir pour les élèves, bleu de nuit pour les Prodiges, pourpre pour les membres du Grand Conseil, vert pour le personnel administratif et les professeurs. Les recruteurs de l'Académie étaient en vert également, et régulièrement, pendant l'été, ils rendaient visite aux familles enregistrées comportant un jeune Saint de dix-sept ans pour les conduire au château avant la rentrée. Lucifer comprit que c'était son meilleur moyen de retrouver le chemin de ses ailes : retourner à l'Académie. Il y avait peu de chance qu'ils prennent un jeune homme un peu chétif et discret pour le Démon qu'ils avaient vaincu deux cents ans auparavant. Avait-il seulement les qualifications pour être un Saint ? Il joua un peu avec ses doigts et fit naître une toute petite tornade dans la paume de sa main. Après tout ce temps il avait récupéré quelques uns de ses pouvoirs de base, et il pouvait même convoquer l'eau, ce qui avait toujours été très secondaire dans le maniement de ses dons, même durant l'époque où il avait été Prodige. Il avait toujours l'apparence d'un garçon dont le corps était figé dans le temps, les cheveux blonds fraichement coupés courts, les yeux redevenus bruns, et il pouvait très bien passer pour quelqu'un qui avait dix-sept ans. Cela lui suffit pour remplir un formulaire distribué par un recruteur, et il monta dans le bus avec pour seul bagage un sac-à-dos contenant les quelques affaires qu'il avait récupéré au cours de son voyage, à savoir quelques vêtements neufs.

Il s'installa sur le premier siège venu, le visage dénué de toute expression. Il restait un semblant de colère et de désir de vengeance en lui, mais son principal souhait était de récupérer ses ailes. Il en avait besoin, et elles étaient sûrement à l'Académie, ramenées comme trophées par ceux qui les lui avaient arrachées. Sans faire attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, ni aux autres jeunes Saints qui entraient dans le bus avec excitation, il commença à jouer avec ses pouvoirs avec nonchalance, heureux d'avoir pu au moins en récupérer un peu.

— Tu es double Elementi ? intervint une voix guillerette à ces côtés.

Un jeune homme au visage enfantin et aux cheveux d'ébène le regardait, les yeux étincelants.

— Je m'appelle Jimin, et moi aussi je maîtrise deux éléments !

Il fit démonstration de son feu et de son eau avec une aisance naturelle.

— Quel est ton nom ? lui demanda-t-il.

— Taehyung, répondit-il simplement, d'une voix douce.

Jimin lui sourit avec toute sa gentillesse, et l'autre répondit à son sourire. Ils passèrent tout le voyage ensemble à discuter, ou du moins Taehyung écoutait Jimin raconter sa vie, ses anecdotes, ses petites histoires amusantes. Ce garçon éveillait l'intérêt de celui qui fut appelé Lucifer, il se surprenait même à rire à ses paroles.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à l'Académie, flambant neuve sous le ciel d'été, les jardins fleuris. Il y avait beaucoup d'agitation dans la cours principale avec tous les nouveaux Saints qui venaient d'arrivés et qui étaient répartis dans les dortoirs, accompagnés par les tuteurs et les professeurs. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Taehyung et Jimin furent momentanément séparés. Taehyung connaissait déjà tout ceci et il avait l'impression que c'était une autre vie. Il se montrait si discret qu'on ne le vit pas arpenter les couloirs, et il se rendit machinalement jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement des Prodiges. Bien que le bâtiment avait été détruit à son époque, tout avait été reconstruit à l'identique, alors il ne se perdit pas en chemin. Il y avait déjà quelqu'un dans la salle, sûrement les Prodiges de cette génération. Il s'immobilisa lorsqu'il vit un Spiriti aux cheveux noirs en plein entrainement, utilisant ses dons de psychokinésie pour faire voler différents objets répartis sur le sol. Deux autres étaient assis dans les gradins, regardant avec attention leur camarade. Taehyung eut un flashback venant du passé : de loin et de dos, Yoongi ressemblait assez à Allen. Le garçon était parfaitement concentré, tandis que Seokjin prenait des notes dans son calepin. Namjoon fut celui qui remarqua la présence de celui qu'ils prirent pour un nouveau.

— Ici c'est la salle réservée aux Prodiges, lui dit-il, presque sévèrement.

— Tu es nouveau ? demanda Jin avec un doux sourire.

— Je suis désolé, fit Taehyung en s'inclinant.

— Les dortoirs sont dans les ailes du château, reprit Jin. Je peux t'y conduire si tu veux, on y trouvera ton référent.

Avec gentillesse, l'Alchimiste conduisit Taehyung jusqu'aux dortoirs, où ils trouvèrent son nom affiché sur une porte. Il retrouva Jimin dans la même chambre que lui, et le jeune Elementi était tout excité à l'idée de commencer les cours. Il semblerait que les deux garçons étaient devenus amis dès lors, car ils ne se quittèrent plus durant toutes les visites explicatives du domaine. Deux jours après leur arrivée, alors que les cours n'étaient pas encore arrivés, ils assistèrent à une démonstration impressionnante : un jeune génie de quinze ans qui maîtrisait deux éléments, la foudre et le feu, mais qui pouvait également atteindre une vitesse impressionnante. Jungkook était à peine arrivé qu'il faisait tout pour se faire remarquer, même les élèves les plus âgés étaient impressionnés par cette danse harmonieuse, cette lumière qui s'échappait de ses doigts, et son sourire charmeur qu'il offrait à tout le monde.

— Ça alors ! s'exclama Jimin, fasciné. Il y en a qui ont vraiment du talent jusqu'au bout des ongles.

— On dirait bien, murmura Taehyung.

— Il est vraiment mignon.

Le jeune Elementi était déjà sous le charme. Taehyung le remarqua très vite en lisant dans ses yeux mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Lui-même était très intéressé par ce garçon, et il savait qu'il allait le croiser souvent. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il allait très vite entrer chez les Prodiges, et il comptait bien en faire partie également.

Tandis que Jimin faisait connaissance avec tout le monde, Taehyung préférait passer son temps à la bibliothèque de l'Académie. Cela étonnait fortement la bibliothécaire car jamais les nouveaux Saints ne venaient lui rendre visite avant que les cours ne commencent et qu'on ne leur donne leurs premiers devoirs, et elle se trouvait très charmée par ce garçon qui s'intéressait à l'histoire de l'Académie et des Prodiges. Il restait des heures penchés sur des livres, l'air soucieux, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose en particulier. Au bout de deux jours, il décida alors de poser directement la question à la bibliothécaire, puisqu'il ne semblait pas trouver ce qu'il voulait.

— Je trouve beaucoup d'informations sur les différentes générations des Prodiges, mais je ne trouve rien du temps du Directeur Allen.

— Le Directeur Allen ? s'étonna-t-elle. Cela ne me dit pas grand-chose.

Elle se leva de son siège pour l'emmener jusqu'à une grande plaque dorée qui listait les noms de tous les Directeurs de l'Académie des Saints. Le nom d'Allen y figurait, comme le fait qu'il n'avait pas été directeur bien longtemps.

— Je vois, dit-elle. Cela coïncide avec l'époque où le Démon Lucifer a détruit tout le bâtiment, dont la bibliothèque, et massacré les Saints. Malheureusement les Prodiges de l'époque et le Directeur n'ont pas survécu non plus.

— Je sais, murmura Taehyung sur un ton détaché mais dont les yeux bruns brillaient intensément. Mais je ne trouve aucune information sur les Prodiges de l'époque.

— Il ne nous reste rien je le crains.

— Pas même un Prodige ailé ?

— Ailé ? fit-elle, les yeux écarquillés. Cela se saurait si un Saint avait eu des ailes, mon petit, crois-moi.

— Et un Prodige du nom de Taehyung ? insista-t-il sans se laisser déstabiliser.

— Tu cherches à savoir si ton nom vient d'un Prodige, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en retrouvant un sourire amusé sur le coin des lèvres.

Mais cela n'amusa pas du tout Taehyung. Il se rendait compte que le Grand Conseil, dont les archives avaient bel et bien survécu à sa destruction, avait effacé toute son histoire. Il serra le poing, et la longue manche de sa chemise ample cachait le « P » qui étincelait comme s'il venait d'avoir été marqué. Avec colère et déception, il quitta la bibliothèque, mais il y reviendrait bien pour faire, cette fois, des recherches sur la génération de Prodiges qui lui avait coupé les ailes. Il ne parvenait pas à les percevoir dans ce château, et elles devaient être dissimulées dans un endroit que les nouveaux venus ne pouvaient atteindre. Il demanda à avoir un entretien avec le Directeur Laurel, mais ce-dernier n'avait pas plus d'informations que la bibliothécaire. Alors Taehyung n'eut d'autre choix que d'attendre de devenir un Prodige, de rencontrer le Grand Conseil, de faire ses preuves et de pouvoir accéder aux endroits les plus secrets de l'Académie.

Lorsque les cours débutèrent, Jimin et lui se firent rapidement une réputation. Leurs pouvoirs étaient nettement supérieurs à la normale, et ils rejoignirent très vite Jungkook, Hoseok, Yoongi, Namjoon et Seokjin dans la cours des Prodiges. Taehyung se présenta à eux tout naturellement, souriant avec douceur, très amical et discret, ce qu'il était avant de devenir Lucifer.


	8. Chapter 8

**-Chapitre 8-**

 **Elementi**

 _Maîtres des Eléments_

 **Corpuri**

 _Maîtres du Corps_

 **Spiriti**

 _Maîtres de l'Esprit_

Taehyung lâcha la main de Yoongi dans une exclamation étouffée. Ils étaient revenus dans la chambre sans fenêtre où ils avaient décidé d'enfermer Lucifer, et ils mirent de longues secondes avant de comprendre ce qu'ils avaient vu. Taehyung respirait avec difficulté et se tordait de douleur dans la baignoire, prenant une position inconfortable, replié sur lui-même. Jungkook était adossé contre son mur, le regard perdu dans le vague et le souffle tremblant. Tous paraissaient effarés, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Seokjin tenait le bras de Namjoon et cacha ses larmes derrière son épaules, et Jimin s'était assis sur le siège le plus proche, les yeux grands ouverts, comme s'il avait du mal à assimiler autant d'informations. Taehyung retrouva peu à peu son calme, réalisant que son passé venait d'être dévoilé. Il n'avait pas voulu en arriver là, il avait attrapé le bras de Yoongi inconsciemment, il aurait cru que son corps avait d'autres volontés que sa raison. Il se rallongea sur le dos, appréciant le contact de la glace sur le moignon de ses ailes. Il se tourna vers Namjoon qui semblait perdu.

— Et maintenant ? lui demanda-t-il faiblement.

— Quoi ?

— Que comptais-tu faire de moi après m'avoir arraché les ailes ?

— Te confier au Grand Conseil, répondit Namjoon en finissant sa phrase de manière à peine audible.

Il réalisait le caractère horrible de ce qu'il venait de dire, il venait tout juste d'apprendre ce qu'avait fait le Grand Conseil. Taehyung se mit à rire avec amertume, finissant dans un hurlement de rage. Hoseok planta ses yeux dans ceux de Namjoon : le jeune homme était pâle de dégoût.

— Au Grand Conseil ? répéta-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Celui-là même qui l'a sacrifié ?

— Ce ne sont pas les mêmes membres… murmura Namjoon.

— Non mais c'est cette entité qui l'a trahi, et l'Académie a effacé son nom, son histoire, comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était passé, coupa Yoongi avec colère. Il est dans cet état à cause d'eux ! Lucifer existe à cause d'eux !

Taehyung se redressa, le corps tout tremblant. Il mettait toute son énergie dans ces mouvements. Il attrapa le col de Namjoon et le rapprocha de lui, le regard fulminant.

— Tu as le pouvoir de mettre un terme à tout ça. Je ne cesserai jamais de chercher mes ailes, peu importe le temps qu'il me faudra. Si tu ne me plantes pas un couteau dans le cœur, là, maintenant, tant que tu le peux, tout recommencera.

— Tu n'es pas né démon, tu es un être humain. Tu as même été un Prodige, répondit le Master. C'est… injuste.

— Je croyais que tu ne devais pas avoir de pitié pour moi ? rit Taehyung. N'en aie pas, comme je n'en ai pas eu à votre égard.

Jimin se leva rapidement et le prit dans ses bras avec tendresse.

— Je me souviens, tu t'es présenté à moi en tant que Taehyung, ton véritable nom. Tu aurais pu en inventer un autre, te donner une nouvelle identité, mais tu as été le véritable toi depuis le début.

— Oh Jiminie, murmura-t-il tout doucement. Ce que tu es naïf…

Il lui caressa la joue, de sa main froide, et ses doigts vinrent se refermer sur sa gorge. Il serra le plus fort qu'il pouvait et Jimin manqua de s'étouffer jusqu'à ce que Namjoon et Jin interviennent pour l'éloigner de lui.

— Ne vous faites pas avoir par ce que vous croyez connaître de moi ! s'écria douloureusement Taehyung avant de se rallonger contre la glace. Je suis Lucifer.

— Nous devons nous assurer de qui tu es, coupa Namjoon. Taehyung et Lucifer ne sont pas exactement les mêmes personnes.

— Tu joues avec les mots…

— Il y a une raison qui a amené Taehyung à devenir Lucifer, reprit-il. S'il y a encore du bon en toi…

— Voilà donc votre problème, soupira-t-il en fermant les yeux. Il est trop tard pour ça. Mes ailes sont tout ce qu'il me reste et elles sont dévorées par le Mal.

— Et si on pouvait inverser tous les maléfices du Roi Démon ? dit Jin avec une soudaine réalisation.

Il tenait fermement Jimin contre lui. Le jeune homme se remettait lentement de l'attaque inattendue de Taehyung sur sa gorge, il se sentait presque honteux d'avoir cru naïvement que son ami n'aurait pas pu lui faire de mal. Il n'avait pas oublié la façon dont il l'avait lacéré, mais quelque chose en lui avait la certitude qu'il n'était plus exactement le démon sanguinaire qui avait manqué de les tuer.

— On a vu dans ton souvenir comment tu avais achevé tes anciens compagnons, mais tu n'as pas été aussi radical envers nous, intervint-il d'une voix sifflante.

— Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance, grommela Taehyung.

— Tu peux effacer les maléfices qui souillent les ailes de Lucifer ? demanda Namjoon à Jin qui restait pensif.

— Je me dis que ce n'est pas impossible. Je veux dire, sa personnalité n'est pas totalement morte.

— Et mon avis à moi, il compte ou pas ? coupa leur camarade blessé. On peut pervertir l'âme de quelqu'un. La purifier est juste impossible. Il n'y a aucun retour en arrière. Mes ailes sont maudites et me pousseront à la destruction jusqu'à ce que l'on me tue. Je suis condamné à me venger pour l'éternité.

— On ne dit pas que c'est impossible tant qu'on n'a pas essayé, trancha Jin.

— Perds donc ton temps à essayer. Et si je ne veux pas être sauvé de toute façon ? Si le Grand Conseil décide enfin de m'achever ? Ce sera la première bonne décision qu'ils prendront, et légitime pour rattraper leur lâcheté.

— Notre véritable ennemi est le Roi Démon, reprit Namjoon avec fermeté. Tu dois nous dire tout ce que tu sais sur lui.

Taehyung soupira longuement, un souffle tremblant et douloureux. Il ne criait plus mais les souffrances étaient toujours là, et d'autant plus présentes depuis que ses souvenirs étaient remontés à la surface. Il avait voulu les enterrer pour ne se concentrer que sur sa colère et sa vengeance. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda les Prodige un à un, presque avec tristesse.

— Si vous avez un ne serait-ce qu'une once d'affection pour moi, je vous en prie, faites que cela cesse.

— Et toi ? intervint enfin Jungkook. En as-tu eu pour nous ?

Tous se tournèrent vers lui avec surprise.

— M'as-tu aimé au moins ? reformula-t-il.

— L'amitié et l'amour ne sont que des futilités auxquelles je ne peux plus me permettre, répondit Taehyung sèchement en évitant soigneusement de le regarder.

— Pourquoi tu mens ? fit Yoongi. Je te rappelle que tu n'arrives plus à te cacher de moi.

— Va te faire voir, le Spiriti, gronda-t-il.

— Tes émotions sont tellement paradoxales, c'est difficile de les analyser. Ce n'est pas à moi de les formuler, mais montre-toi plus sincère au moins, tu nous le dois.

— Foutaises. Ça ne change absolument rien.

— C'est important pour nous, dit Namjoon.

— Je vais mourir de toute façon.

— Taehyung ! s'écria sévèrement le Master des Prodiges.

Epuisé, Taehyung avait le regard d'un enfant qui venait d'être pris en faute.

— Ce qu'il t'est arrivé est injuste, lâche, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi le Directeur de l'Académie de l'époque a accepté un marché qui n'allait pas être tenu. J'aurais préféré te garder auprès de moi et qu'on soit prêts tous ensemble pour lutter contre les démons plutôt que de te céder à eux en sachant très bien ce qu'ils pouvaient te faire. Je comprends ta colère, le fait que le pouvoir du Roi Démon soit si puissant qu'il a réussi à te transformer, mais une partie de ton humanité est revenue quand tes ailes t'ont été retirées, n'est-ce pas ? Et si tu l'avais de nouveau perdue une fois tes ailes retrouvées, tu l'as récupérée une nouvelle fois aujourd'hui. J'en suis certain, et c'est pour cette raison qu'on a eu accès à tes souvenirs.

— Raison de plus pour mettre un terme à tout ça, insista Taehyung qui se mit à pleurer. Une grande partie de moi veut retrouver mes ailes, elles sont ma chair et mon sang, mais je ne veux plus tuer qui que ce soit. Mon corps est fatigué, étiré, j'ai vécu une vie qui n'aurait jamais dû être la mienne. Je n'aurais pas voulu vous dire combien j'ai aimé ces trois années passées avec vous, vous auriez dû m'achever directement. Maintenant je ne sais pas si votre pitié pour moi vous motivera à mettre fin à mes souffrances ou à tenter tous les moyens possibles pour me sauver. Je ne veux pas être sauvé, je veux qu'on en finisse. Sais-tu combien de personnes j'ai tué en tant que Lucifer ? Et je ne te parle pas seulement de cette nuit qui a vu mon retour.

— Nous verrons ce que le Grand Conseil décidera, répondit Namjoon en lui caressant les cheveux. Bien sûr on n'oubliera pas ce que Lucifer a fait, mais il faut prendre en compte ton histoire, tes remords.

— Lucifer n'en a pas, coupa Taehyung. Mets-toi ça dans la tête. Je recommencerai sauf si on me tue.

— Laisse-nous du temps, dit Jin. On a besoin de comprendre, d'étudier les possibilités, et si nous pouvons te sauver.

— Je n'arriverai pas à vous convaincre, soupira-t-il. Soit. C'est un jeu bien cruel mais je n'ai pas la force de faire quoi que ce soit de toute manière.

Il se laissa s'endormir enfin. Même la douleur ne l'empêcha pas de plonger dans un sommeil profond. Il dut accepter que son sort ne lui appartenait plus, qu'il devrait faire face au Grand Conseil ainsi diminué, supporter leurs regards condescendants, leur refus inévitable de la vérité qui remettrait en cause toute l'histoire de l'Académie. La confrontation avec les Prodiges l'avait épuisé, et ceux-ci n'avaient pas non plus pris le temps de se reposer depuis le combat. Ils se regardèrent en silence avant de sortir de la chambre, laissant Taehyung sous la surveillance des gardes mobilisés spécialement par le Grand Conseil.

Jungkook était parti avant des autres à grandes enjambées. Jimin dut courir pour le rattraper, craignant pour son état psychologique qui devait être bouleversé par le déroulement de ces dernières heures. Il lui empoigna le bras et son ami le repoussa vivement contre le mur.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il nous fait là ? s'écria-t-il. Il se joue de nous encore ?

— Je ne pense pas, murmura Jimin douloureusement. Tu as bien vu…

Le jeune homme frappa dans le mur, un éclair jaune parcourant son bras. Les traits tirés par la fatigue, la colère et la tristesse, il laissait enfin ses larmes couler.

— Après ce qu'il a fait… comment ose-t-il ?

Namjoon soupira longuement, les mains dans les poches, tandis que Seokjin serra Jungkook dans ses bras pour l'apaiser.

— Que comptes-tu faire ? lui demanda son compagnon.

— Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Je dois aller voir Laurel avant que Taehyung ne soit emmené devant le Grand Conseil. Allez vous coucher maintenant. Vous avez bien mérité un peu de repos, on reparlera de tout ça demain.

Yoongi prit Jimin et Jungkook par le bras et les emmena jusqu'à leur chambre sans rien ajouter. Il sentait les membres du Génie des Génies trembler en continu. Il sentait un mélange d'émotions le submerger, le noyer presque. Ce n'était facile pour personne d'essayer de comprendre Taehyung et Lucifer, les différencier. Restait-il une part d'humanité en lui ou se jouait-il d'eux encore une fois ? Où était la vérité, où était le mensonge dans tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé ?

— Je le déteste, dit Jungkook en s'asseyant sur son lit avec lassitude.

Yoongi cherchait quoi dire à ses deux jeunes amis. Ils étaient sûrement les plus troublés par les enchaînements des événements compte tenu du fait qu'ils avaient été très proches de Taehyung en des temps plus paisibles et joyeux. Il examina le cou de Jimin qui avait encore la marque des doigts de Taehyung, par-dessus les restes de la cicatrice qui rappelait douloureusement que Lucifer n'avait eu aucune hésitation à faire couler le sang de ses propres amis.

— Je vais bien, murmura Jimin, presque rougissant. Il n'a pas serré si fort.

— Tu as été inconscient, fit le Spiriti, les sourcils froncés.

Jimin savait qu'il avait raison mais il se garda bien de le dire. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Taehyung, dans sa baignoire, seul et affaibli. Yoongi appliquait un baume pour atténuer la marque de strangulation.

— On va le laisser comme ça ?

— Je ne sais pas.

— Et le Grand Conseil ?

— Ils feront de leur mieux pour prendre la bonne décision, cette fois, répondit Yoongi.

— Je sais que je devrais lui en vouloir, mais j'ai envie de croire qu'il y avait une part de vérité dans notre amitié. Est-ce que je suis naïf ?

— Tu es d'une gentillesse exceptionnelle.

— Oui, donc naïf.

Jimin regarda enfin Yoongi et remarqua ses yeux humides, posés sur lui avec tendresse.

— Tu cherches ce qu'il y a de bon dans tout ce qui t'entoure. Et je comprends que, après ce qu'on a vu, tu veuilles croire qu'il y a encore quelque chose de bon en Taehyung, que celui qui fut ton ami soit encore là.

Il savait que Jungkook les entendait très bien, mais celui-ci ne réagissait pas, perdu dans ses propres pensées.

— Nous ne pouvons pas répondre à ces questions ce soir, il vous faut dormir.

Jimin était épuisé, cela se voyait à l'expression de son visage, pourtant il ne semblait pas vouloir dormir. Yoongi posa les mains sur ses joues et se concentra pendant de longues secondes. Avec délicatesse, il allongea son ami sur le lit, et ce-dernier s'endormit aussitôt, obéissant à l'esprit du Spiriti. Il finissait de lui retirer ses chaussures avant de remonter la couverture sur ses épaules, tandis que Jungkook se rendait à peine compte de la situation, complètement léthargique. Il y avait comme un chant lointain qui résonnait dans la chambre, un chant hypnotique, et seul Yoongi en était épargné. Il maintenait l'illusion d'un état intermédiaire entre rêve et réalité. Une fois qu'il eut fini de coucher Jimin, il se tourna vers Jungkook, assis sur son lit. Il le délesta aussi de ses chaussures et de sa veste afin de l'allonger dans une position confortable, et le jeune homme s'endormit au même moment que sa tête toucha l'oreiller. Yoongi le regardait tristement, en espérant que ses rêves ne soient pas trop sombres. L'illusion était terminée, le Spiriti contempla la chambre avec un long soupir. Il ignorait s'il aurait du mal à trouver le sommeil ou pas, toujours était-il qu'il ne perdit pas de temps à aller se coucher aux côtés de Jimin en se blottissant contre son dos. Tant que les petits pouvaient enfin se reposer après une si longue journée, c'était le principal.

De leur côté, Seokjin et Hoseok s'étaient rendus dans leur chambre, sans dire un mot. Jin sentait que son camarade gardait bien pour lui tout ce qu'il pensait de la situation. La trahison de Taehyung l'avait déjà beaucoup renfrogné et depuis qu'il s'était remis de ses blessures il avait rarement pris la parole. Jin avait réussi à faire disparaître la cicatrice qui barrait son visage, mais son ombre était toujours là. On n'oubliait pas si aisément cette morsure virulente qui avait tailladé sa chair. Sa frustration était telle que l'Alchimiste la percevait. Elle emplissait la chambre entière comme une épaisse couche de fumée. A peine était-il entré dans la chambre qu'il donna un coup à sa table de chevet. Le meuble se fendit en son centre et s'affaissa dans un amas de morceaux de bois. Il allait s'attaquer à une autre partie du mobilier lorsque Jin se saisit de ses poignets pour l'arrêter.

— Cela suffit, lui dit-il avec calme.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? haleta Hoseok en regardant autour de lui, comme si une éventuelle réponse était cachée dans la pièce.

— Tu as le droit d'être en colère, tu as le droit d'être perdu, tu as le droit d'être bouleversé, reprit Jin en le forçant à le regarder. La journée a été longue, et cela fait plus de vingt-quatre heures que tu n'as pas dormi, la meilleure chose à faire c'est de t'allonger, laisser le sommeil effacer pour un temps ce qui te tracasse, jusqu'à demain.

— Parce que tu pourras dormir toi ? s'étrangla le jeune homme.

— La question n'est pas de savoir si je le peux, mais il le faut, répondit l'Alchimiste avec fermeté.

Toute expression effacée de son visage, Hoseok se laissa tomber sur le matelas de son lit. Il perçut à peine quand Jin lui retira ses chaussures avant de retrouver sous les draps. Seokjin resta près de lui, avec une douceur rassurante lorsque sa main venait lui caresser les cheveux, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme enfin, exténué. L'Alchimiste resta éveillé jusqu'à ce que Namjoon revienne, et celui-ci ne fut pas étonné de le voir auprès de Hoseok. Comme ce-dernier était totalement endormi, Jin se leva fébrilement et s'approcha de Namjoon qui commençait à se déshabiller.

— Je n'ai vraiment pas la force d'aller prendre une douche, murmura le Master des Prodiges.

Il laissa tomber sa veste sur le sol, retira sa ceinture, et rien que cela suffit à le soulager d'un poids qu'il trainait depuis trop longtemps. Jin fit l'aller-retour dans la salle de bain, ramenant une serviette chaude et humide. Il n'eut pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit et il la passa délicatement sur le visage de son compagnon qui le regardait avec gratitude.

— Tu devrais déjà être couché, lui dit Namjoon. Tu n'es pas encore entièrement remis de tes blessures, pourquoi ce serait toi qui devrais prendre soin des autres ?

— Je vais bien, sourit Jin.

Son compagnon le serra fermement contre lui, yeux dans les yeux, le regardant avec intensité. Jin fut interrompu dans sa tâche par surprise.

— Lequel d'entre nous peut aller bien, honnêtement ? reprit Namjoon de sa voix grave.

Il l'embrassa tendrement avant qu'ils décident d'aller se coucher à leur tour, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Bien des choses occupèrent leurs pensées avant qu'ils ne puissent dormir : la vision d'un Taehyung au teint cireux dans une baignoire, un coffre long bien fermé contenant des ailes dangereuses, la salle du Grand Conseil qui serait bientôt remplie, la salle d'entraînement des Prodiges vides, l'incapacité pour eux de démêler le bien du mal, le vrai du faux. Jin se laissa bercer par les battements du cœur de Namjoon, cela l'apaisa un peu avant qu'il ne soit emporté par le sommeil.

 **xXx**

Taehyung se réveilla en sursaut, avec l'impression de ne pas s'être reposé du tout. Il trempait dans une eau froide, presque écœurante, et quelques bougies éclairaient la chambre. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, il lui était impossible de savoir l'heure qu'il était. Peu à peu, il sentit ses membres émerger de leur sommeil, et il eut l'impression que de larges aiguilles s'étaient plantées simultanément sur tout son corps. Il étouffa un cri et attendit, le temps de se réhabituer à la douleur. Elle ne s'atténua pas, mais il parvenait à faire abstraction. Il remarqua une présence auprès de lui, alors il tourna la tête, et il vit Jin, installé sur une chaise, qui faisait tournoyer entre ses doits un petit flacon rempli d'un liquide bleu glacé.

— Namjoon t'a autorisé à rester seul avec moi ? fit Taehyung d'une voix cassée.

— Je ne suis pas Jimin : si tu m'attrapes, je te donne une claque. Mais tu n'as plus la force de lever tes bras, je me trompe ?

Taehyung soupira longuement. Le moindre mouvement le faisait trembler, il était loin d'avoir la force suffisante pour attraper un cou. Seokjin s'approcha un peu plus de lui et lui montra son flacon.

— Je t'ai préparé quelque chose qui pourra te soulager. Je ne peux pas soigner ton dos, mais au moins ceci maintiendra l'eau gelée.

Comme Taehyung ne répondait pas et se contentait de le regarder avec fatalité, il déversa la totalité du flacon dans la baignoire remplie de glace fondue. L'eau prit une teinte bleue artificielle et se gela instantanément, emprisonnant le corps maladif de celui qui se faisait appeler Lucifer quelques jours plus tôt. Les sourcils froncés sur ses yeux clos, Taehyung exprima un soupir de soulagement. La position semblait inconfortable : son corps était légèrement replié dans une baignoire, prisonnier dans une épaisse couche de glace bien solide, mais il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Seokjin détailla la silhouette de son ancien ami : son teint avait perdu beaucoup de sa couleur, les traits de son visage étaient tirés par l'épuisement, et même son corps paraissait avoir perdu au moins cinq kilos d'un coup. Il était apparu devant eux en tant que Lucifer avec tellement de majesté et de force, qu'on avait peine à croire qu'il s'agissait de la même personne. Pendant toute la nuit, Jin n'avait cessé de tourner dans sa tête les images de l'histoire de Taehyung, le Prodige déchu. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer une seconde ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à cet instant, et Taehyung s'était montré très réticent à l'idée d'exprimer ses véritables sentiments.

— Je suis désolé pour ce que t'a fait Allen, dit subitement Jin après de longues minutes de silence.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux mais ne regarda pas son interlocuteur. Une légère expression de tristesse marqua son visage.

— Ce n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais, murmura-t-il avec sincérité. Mais j'aurais aimé qu'il ait eu le courage de me dire en face ce qu'il comptait faire de moi, au lieu de continuer à m'enlacer comme si de rien n'était. Je crois que c'est ce qui m'a fait le plus mal. Etre trahi par la personne qu'on aime et voir son existence être détruite comme ça, aussi facilement, sans que je puisse lutter, il n'y a pas de mot suffisamment fort pour exprimer ça.

Jin sentait le parallèle qu'il faisait avec la situation présente. Taehyung était conscient de l'état de détresse de Jungkook, ses remords étaient palpables, pourtant dans un même temps, il n'y avait plus aucune rancœur envers Allen dans le ton de sa voix, mais plutôt une certaine fatalité.

— Jungkook ne t'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille, reprit soudainement Jin, comme si cela avait un sens de le rassurer.

— On ne peut pas en être certain. Il m'a coupé les ailes, sourit-il.

— Tae…

— Vous n'aviez pas le choix, je sais. Je vous avais quand même dit que ça faisait un mal de chien.

Taehyung voulut rire mais il n'y arrivait pas, et Jin était loin de prendre les choses à la légère. Mais comme son ancien camarade paraissait être d'humeur à parler sans se bloquer, il pourrait peut-être obtenir des confessions de sa part. Bientôt Namjoon et les autres les rejoindraient, Laurel aussi, et il faudrait l'emmener devant le Grand Conseil.

— Je veux des réponses sincères à mes questions. A partir de maintenant, évite de nous mentir.

— Comme tu voudras, soupira Taehyung. Quelle importance de toute façon ? Vous m'avez vaincu, c'est à vous de décider quoi faire de moi. Mais Jin, quand le moment où mon corps décidera de lâcher, ne faites rien pour me sauver, s'il vous plait.

Il s'était enfin tourné vers lui pour le regarder avec intensité. Seokjin comprit que, depuis le début, Taehyung était sincère quant à sa volonté de mettre un terme à sa vie. Il ne cherchait pas à se dérober, il était juste épuisé. Ses yeux, bruns et lumineux, ne mentaient pas. Ce n'était pas le Lucifer qui leur avait ri au nez, c'était un être sans âge, dont la vie avait été allongée par un maléfice, un être détaché d'une partie de son corps, esclave du chemin qu'on avait tracé dans sa chair à coup d'électrochocs. Instinctivement, Jin lui prit la main. Son cœur était encore hésitant, mais il avait beaucoup de mal à le haïr complètement.


	9. Chapter 9

**-Chapitre 9-**

 **Elementi**

 _Maîtres des Eléments_

 **Corpuri**

 _Maîtres du Corps_

 **Spiriti**

 _Maîtres de l'Esprit_

Taehyung ne dormait pas : il était dans sa baignoire, complètement amorphe, regardant dans le néant, essayant de vider son esprit, ne plus rien ressentir. Jin n'avait pas quitté son chevet, le détaillant longuement, d'un air soucieux. Les lèvres craquelées, cela devait faire près de deux jours qu'il n'avait rien avalé, pas même une gorgée d'eau. Lui avait-on au moins proposé quelque chose à boire ? Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que le Grand Conseil allait décider, ni même ce que Taehyung avait l'intention de leur dire. Il paraissait loin de ces préoccupations et était si faible que Jin avait le sentiment qu'il était prêt à s'éteindre à tout moment. De la fumée s'échappait de la glace bleue, et le froid, combiné à son état, avait rendu sa peau aussi blanche que le marbre et ses lèvres avaient une teinte violette. D'un geste maternel, Seokjin passa la main dans ses cheveux ternes et laissa échapper un soupir impuissant. Il ne se rendit pas compte du temps qu'il s'était passé jusqu'à ce que la porte de la chambre ne s'ouvre. Il s'attendait à voir Namjoon, mais ce fut Jungkook qui apparut, fermant derrière lui. Il était seul. Les yeux écarquillés, Jin se leva de sa chaise, regardant le plus jeune des Prodiges avec une légère inquiétude. De son côté, le garçon semblait déterminé, les yeux posés sur Taehyung qui avait à peine remarqué sa présence.

— Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plus grave que d'habitude.

— Il est apathique, répondit Jin. Et très faible. S'il doit voir le Grand Conseil aujourd'hui, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il puisse tenir droit.

Le muscle de la mâchoire de Jungkook se tendit instantanément et il s'approcha de la baignoire et se pencha sur le corps qui y était étendu. Sa main droite se posa contre la joue de Taehyung, et l'autre se glissa dans la paume glacée qui était à sa portée. Il le sentit tressaillir à son contact, et Jin continuait de l'observer avec attention, comme s'il était prêt à agir en cas de danger. Mais il n'y avait pas de haine, ni même de colère dans les yeux de Jungkook.

— Regarde dans quel état tu es, murmura-t-il tout doucement.

— J'ai des hauts et des bas, dit simplement Taehyung.

— Où sont les autres ? interrompit Seokjin.

— Au réfectoire, fit Jungkook sans lâcher son compagnon des yeux.

Celui-ci lui rendait son regard, et il avait du mal à comprendre les émotions qu'il dégageait.

— J'y ai réfléchi longuement, reprit le jeune Prodige. Je veux juste savoir, et comprendre. Où est la vérité dans tout ce que tu disais ?

Les doigts de Taehyung se resserrèrent sur la main de Jungkook qui ne le laissa pas répondre malgré sa question.

— Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire maintenant en fait. Je sais une chose : c'est tellement douloureux de te voir comme ça. Je l'ai voulu, c'est vrai, mais ça fait si mal, parce que je t'aime malgré tout ce qui s'est passé. Je ne te pardonne pas non plus, mais tu as besoin de moi auprès de toi car tu n'auras aucun autre allié.

Sur ces mots, il lui embrassa le front, et Taehyung resta muet sous la surprise. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Hoseok entra dans la chambre, suivi par les autres Prodiges, y compris Namjoon qui rejoignit instantanément Jin. Hoseok se mit devant Taehyung, le visage sévère.

— Je me permets de parler pour tout le monde. Nous ne nous sommes pas vraiment concertés mais je pense que nous en sommes arrivés au même point. Nous ne savons pas comment réagir. Comment crois-tu que je me suis senti en recevant tes lames qui m'ont lacéré de part en part ? Tu étais le plus réservé d'entre nous, je me souviens du jour où je suis allé vers toi pour te prendre sous mon aile. Nous avons vécu trois ans ensemble. Tu nous as tous trahis. Consciemment. Rien que par le fait que tu nous as tous cachés ton but, même si tu avais des sentiments pour nous, et je crois sincèrement que tu en avais, et que tu en as encore. Cette nuit-là, tu n'en avais plus. Est-ce qu'on peut encore te détester ? Alors que tu gis là, dans ce corps qui n'est plus qu'un fardeau, qui te fait souffrir jusque dans ton âme et qui te torture jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de peau ? Celui qui nous a blessés n'existe plus, alors qui haïr ? Qui rendre responsable de ce gâchis ? Le coupable ne sera pas puni et il ne reste plus que toi, incapable de bouger. Alors oui, j'ai réfléchi, et j'ai décidé de demeurer ton ami jusqu'à la fin. De quelle fin il s'agit, je l'ignore encore.

Les Prodiges acquiescèrent en silence.

— Je vous avais dit de ne pas me prendre en pitié, rappela Taehyung.

— Ce n'est pas de la pitié, assura Jimin en s'agenouillant près de lui. Tu n'iras pas affronter le Grand Conseil tout seul.

Taehyung regarda chacun d'entre eux. La douceur du bout des doigts de Jimin sur sa joue, le sourire de Yoongi qui était derrière lui, les mains sur ses épaules, la fermeté avec laquelle Jungkook lui tenait la main, le hochement de tête déterminé de Namjoon, le soutien affiché de Hoseok dont les yeux brillaient férocement. L'amitié qu'ils avaient tous forgée en trois ans allait survivre même à Lucifer.

— Je vais t'apporter de l'eau au moins, intervint Seokjin. Et peut-être quelque chose de plus solide.

Cela dura quelques secondes, mais à ce moment précis, Taehyung ne ressentit plus aucune douleur. Son corps se détendit et il laissa tomber sa tête du côté de Jimin. Un triste sourire se dessina sur son visage, le plus sincèrement du monde.

— Merci beaucoup, merci à tous, murmura-t-il, les paupières de plus en plus lourdes. Je suis désolé.

Il s'assoupit, la respiration sifflante. Jimin posa sa main sur son front. Il savait que c'était un geste inutile : quelle que soit la condition dans laquelle il se trouvait, il n'y avait aucun remède pour le soulager. Jin disparut quelques instants et ne tarda pas à revenir avec un plateau sur lequel était déposé un verre d'eau et un bol de soupe. Les Prodiges demeuraient immobiles et silencieux, pourtant ils ne voulaient pas quitter cette pièce sombre, éclairée uniquement par des lampes murales. Ils attendaient le moment où le Grand Conseil viendrait chercher Taehyung, ils appréhendaient ce moment et surtout leur décision concernant le sort de celui qui avait causé tellement de tragédies.

Jimin laissa sa place à Seokjin qui tenta de réveiller Taehyung. Celui-ci ne dormait pas pourtant, la douleur était revenue, atténuée par la glace. Il accepta le verre d'eau qui lui fut servi, et trois cuillérées de soupe chaude, mais il éprouvait des difficultés à avaler. Au bout de quelques minutes, il avait l'air d'avoir retrouvé quelque force, le visage plus éclairé. Il n'osait plus regarder les autres mais il gardait fermement la main de Jungkook dans la sienne. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Laurel entra dans la chambre, faisant sursauter les Prodiges silencieux. Il fut surpris de les voir paisiblement autour de Taehyung, comme un groupe d'amis venant soutenir leur camarade malade.

— Il faut le préparer pour le Grand Conseil, dit-il sans prendre le temps de les saluer.

— Il est trop faible, répliqua Namjoon.

— Tu crois qu'ils s'en soucient ?

— Laisse-lui une heure pour se préparer au moins.

— Vous êtes devenus bien conciliant tout à coup, soupira Laurel.

— Et toi apparemment son histoire te fait ni chaud ni froid, reprit le Master des Prodiges.

— Je me pose encore des questions, mais vous avez décidé de pardonner plutôt facilement, je trouve. Seokjin, trouve un moyen de faire fondre ta glace artificielle. Donnez-lui des vêtements propres. Vous n'aurez pas votre mot à dire devant le Grand Conseil, mais vous aurez le droit d'y assister. Sa défense, il devra la faire seule.

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce. Il n'avait pas laissé son regard s'attarder longtemps sur Taehyung.

— Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, expliqua Yoongi, les yeux fixés sur la porte. Il a vu ses élèves mourir, il n'a eu que les paroles rapportées de ce dont on a été témoins dans cette chambre. Et nous ne sommes pas objectifs non plus. Qui l'est vraiment durant une telle période de crise ? L'institution même Grand Conseil se sentira accusé, Laurel considère qu'il a sa part de responsabilité dans le massacre, et Taehyung… Lucifer a fait énormément de mal, mais compte tenu des dernières révélations, qu'est-ce qui est juste ?

Tous les autres le regardèrent d'un air dubitatif. Il se mit à rougir quand il s'en rendit compte.

— Je veux dire que quand il dit qu'on a pardonné trop facilement à Taehyung, je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord.

— Ne vous mettez pas dans une situation délicate avec la hiérarchie pour me couvrir, dit le concerné d'une petite voix. C'est tellement ironique de voir mon sort encore une fois être entre leurs mains.

Jin n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour faire disparaître la glace bleue, et Taehyung ne put retenir un cri de douleur lorsque les sensations dans son dos sortirent de leur sommeil. Jungkook le prit dans ses bras pour l'allonger dans le lit d'à côté. Le corps tendu sous les spasmes, il ne faisait plus attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Quelqu'un le déshabillait délicatement, et un bruit de métal retentit en provenance de la porte.

— Son dos… murmura Jungkook d'une voix blanche.

Les stigmates de ses ailes avaient noirci et la peau commençait à pourrir tout autour, sur les omoplates, et c'était prêt à se propager le long de la colonne vertébrale et sur le reste du dos. Taehyung gémissait de plus en plus fort, les sensations étaient aussi vives que lorsque les ailes avaient été coupées.

— Brûle-les, parvint-il à dire.

— Te brûler le dos ? s'exclama Jungkook.

— Ce qu'il reste de mes ailes. Jimin, supplia Taehyung.

— Je ne peux pas faire ça, répondit l'Elementi de feu d'une voix plus aigue qu'à l'ordinaire.

— Ça limitera la propagation, expliqua-t-il avec difficulté.

— Ça va être douloureux…

— C'est déjà douloureux.

La mâchoire serrée, Jungkook retroussa ses manches et recula légèrement. Lui aussi maîtrisait l'élément du feu, et puisqu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution, et que Jimin, agrippé à Yoongi, était terrifié à la pensée de le faire, il n'avait pas le choix. Une boule de feu apparut dans la paume de sa main droite et il l'appliqua sur les moignons des ailes au niveau de ses omoplates. Taehyung se tenait les bras et ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans les muscles de ses bras. Impossible de contenir son cri cette fois, il se mit à hurler de plus belle. Lorsque Jungkook eut fini, il resta recroquevillé sur lui-même, réagissant à peine lorsqu'on passa un linge humide sur son dos pour apaiser les brûlures, avant de lui bander complètement le buste. Le jeune Prodige était pâle, mais, aidé de Hoseok, il rhabilla Taehyung avec des vêtements propres.

— Comment tu te sens ? lui demanda-t-il en le tenant contre lui.

— J'ai vu mieux, ironisa le Prodige déchu.

— Il va falloir y aller, intervint Namjoon.

— Ai-je le choix ?

Il commençait à se remettre de ses émotions fortes quand Namjoon le prit dans ses bras pour l'installer dans un fauteuil roulant. Il avait retrouvé une certaine contenance, acceptant qu'on le manipule sans se crisper, et il n'éprouva aucune surprise ni rejet lorsque Namjoon attacha ses avant-bras contre les accotoirs du fauteuil avec des sangles.

— Je suis désolé, c'est un ordre du Conseil, expliqua-t-il, les joues rougies par l'embarras.

— Je comprends. Savent-ils que je suis incapable d'utiliser mes pouvoirs ?

— Nous serons derrière toi, insista le Master des Prodiges. Nous ne les laisserons pas t'humilier encore plus.

Laurel réapparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, annonçant qu'il était temps d'y aller. Cette fois, il regarda longuement Taehyung dans les yeux, et on pouvait lire une légère pointe de tristesse. Personne ne le releva, car il fallait se rendre à l'autre bout du château, dans une petite aile réservée aux membres du Grand Conseil. Ce fut Namjoon qui se chargea de pousser le fauteuil, les autres marchant derrière lui d'un air solennel. Aucun mot ne fut échangé et ils parcoururent les couloirs cachés, sans fenêtres, de l'Académie afin de ne rencontrer aucun étudiant sur le chemin. Ils les entendaient pourtant, de l'autre côté du mur. Les cours avaient repris tout doucement, même si quelques jeunes Saints étaient encore auprès de leurs familles, le temps de se remettre de la tragédie qui les avait touchés. Ce fut les dix minutes les plus longues de leur vie, dans l'esprit de chacun d'eux. Ils arrivèrent à l'intérieur d'un grand dôme de verre. Taehyung plissa des yeux : il n'avait pas revu le soleil depuis trop longtemps. Au centre de la pièce circulaire, était disposées en arc de cercle une vingtaine de hauts fauteuils en bois, surplombant un seul petit siège qui leur faisait face, comme si on l'accusait déjà de tous les maux alors que personne n'y était installé encore. Les membres du Grand Conseil, dans leurs habituelles robes pourpres, étaient à leur place, dans ces grands fauteuils, tels des juges sévères qui attendaient de rendre leur sentence.

Namjoon ne prit pas la peine de faire asseoir Taehyung dans le siège qui lui était attribué, et arrêta le fauteuil roulant juste à côté. En signe de soutien, il s'assit sur ce siège et Jungkook se positionna derrière Taehyung, alors que les autres se mirent un peu en retrait, Laurel à leur côté. La plus âgée des membres du Grand Conseil, se trouvant au milieu des autres, toussota pour s'éclairer la voix et ainsi signifier que la séance allait commencer. Quelques professeurs étaient installés dans un coin pour assister à cet événement : le jugement de Lucifer, mais aucun élève n'avait été convié. Cela rassurait un peu Namjoon qui s'inquiétait de l'état de Taehyung. Une telle audience devait être déjà éprouvante moralement et physiquement pour lui, il n'avait pas besoin d'un public qui n'avait vu de lui que le démon qui avait massacré leurs camarades.

Taehyung ne détachait pas le Grand Conseil de ses yeux, tout son corps était crispé d'effroi malgré lui. Un sentiment oppressant s'était emparé de lui aussitôt qu'il avait vu les robes pourpres. Les images de son passé rebondissaient sur lui et il eut du mal à n'en laisser rien paraître. Il se voyait encore saigner à blanc ceux qui l'avaient trahi à l'époque.

— Taehyung, ou plutôt Lucifer, fit la vieille Conseillère. Vous êtes ici car vous vous êtes rendu coupable de multiples meurtres sur des membres de l'Académie des Saints depuis des centaines d'années.

— Ce n'est donc pas un procès, dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait assurée. Je suis d'ores et déjà coupable.

— Qui en doute ?

— Pas moi je vous rassure. Je suis coupable, j'ai tué sans compter. Mais je tiens à rectifier que « Taehyung » est mon véritable nom.

— Mais les actions de Taehyung n'excusent absolument pas celles de Lucifer, trancha-t-elle, sévèrement.

Taehyung eut un petit rire incontrôlé avant de retrouver une expression de convenance. Soudain, il réalisa quelque chose.

— Vous le saviez, ajouta-t-il sèchement. Le Grand Conseil n'a pas oublié comment est né Lucifer.

— Et alors ? Nous ne pouvons pas être tenus pour responsables des choix qui ont été pris il y a deux cents ans par nos pairs.

— Non… intervint Namjoon malgré lui. Vous êtes responsables d'avoir effacé complètement cet aspect de l'histoire de l'Académie. Vous avez participé à l'oubli volontaire de cette vérité pas très glorieuse.

— Quelle importance ? Est-ce vraiment la faute du Grand Conseil si le Prodige Taehyung s'est laissé emporter par le Mal ?

— Pardon ? s'exclama Hoseok, les joues empourprées, ignorant les signes de Laurel qui lui ordonnait de se taire. Le Grand Conseil l'a vendu pour des raisons douteuses, et vous insinuez que…

— Silence ! s'écria un autre Conseiller à la voix forte.

— Taehyung est revenu à l'Académie dans le but de reprendre son entreprise de destruction, reprit la vieille femme. Il a délibérément caché son identité pendant trois ans, et dès qu'il a eu l'occasion de récupérer ses ailes, il n'a pas hésité, sachant très bien ce qu'il allait faire avec les pouvoirs de Lucifer. Combien sont morts cette nuit-là?

— Vous n'avez aucune idée des tortures que j'ai endurées, ni combien de temps elles ont duré, murmura Taehyung d'une voix tremblante.

— Nous sommes réunis ici pour régler une bonne fois pour toute la question de Lucifer, maintenant qu'il est neutralisé.

Deux hommes en blouse blanche firent leur entrée, portant une grosse malle cadenassée que les Prodiges reconnurent comme étant celle qui enfermait les ailes noires de Lucifer. Ils la posèrent entre Taehyung et les membres du Grand Conseil. Ils déverrouillèrent les cadenas et ouvrirent la boite. Taehyung avait perdu le peu de couleurs qui lui restaient, et Namjoon le regardait avec inquiétude. Jungkook lui tenait fermement les épaules pour lui rappeler qu'il était là pour le soutenir. Il le sentait lutter contre lui-même, contre l'envie de s'approcher au plus près et attendre que le charme se produise et qu'elles fusionnent de nouveau avec son corps. La douleur disparaîtrait, la culpabilité aussi, et l'arrogance du Grand Conseil également. Et ils le savaient bien : les Prodiges, Laurel, le Grand Conseil… ils n'en doutaient pas une seconde.

— Si on vous laisse plus longtemps, vous serez capable de fusionner de nouveau avec elles, à moins qu'on ne les enferme. Dites la vérité : vous avez une forte envie de les récupérer, et à cet instant, vous y pensez.

— C'est une vraie question ou vous exposez des faits ? répliqua Taehyung en tremblant.

Son corps le réclamait ardemment, mais sa raison refusait toujours cette éventualité. Plus de tuerie. Plus de vie éternelle.

— Vous voyez bien, reprit la vieille Conseillère, avec un léger sourire de victoire. Lucifer est toujours là.

— Et s'il était possible de purifier les ailes ? intervint Seokjin en faisant quelques pas en avant.

— Ne soyez pas naïf, jeune homme.

— Laissez-moi essayer, et Taehyung vivra pour se racheter des crimes commis par Lucifer.

L'ancien démon ferma les paupières et baissa la tête. Il commençait déjà à être plus serein. Il ne croyait pas une seconde qu'on puisse blanchir ses ailes, et la mort viendrait le faucher bien vite, qu'on le condamne à mort ou pas. Il en oublia quelques seconde qu'on débattait ouvertement de son sort, ce fut quand la chef du Grand Conseil s'adressa de nouveau à lui qu'il releva la tête.

— Regrettez-vous, au moins ?

— Je regrette… commença Taehyung. Je regrette seulement de ne pas vous avoir mis sur ma liste de victimes.

Il perçut nettement le soupir de Jungkook derrière lui, ou les doigts de Namjoon qui s'étaient refermés sur son avant-bras. Même s'il était redevenu un Prodige, sa colère envers le Grand Conseil était toujours aussi vive.

— Parlez-nous de ce Roi Démon ? reprit la Conseillère sans se décontenancer. Que prévoit-il de faire ?

— Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis deux siècles, répondit-il du tac-au-tac alors que les deux hommes en blouse blanche refermaient la malle et repartaient avec.

— Toutes les informations que vous connaissez du Monde d'En-Dessous, au moins, pourraient nous être utiles, puisque vous y avez vécu. C'est pourquoi le Grand Conseil ne vous mettra pas à mort. Vous serez de nouveau interrogé, et si vous tenez vraiment à vous repentir, vous répondrez à nos questions. Vous retournerez dans la chambre qui vous sert de cellule, serez maintenu par des sangles, pour vous rappeler que vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu dans ces lieux, et nos médecins s'occuperont de vous maintenir en vie le temps qu'il faudra.

— Vous allez encore vous servir de lui jusqu'à la fin et prolonger ses souffrances ? intervint Namjoon en se levant. L'humilier plus encore va contre la morale des Saints…

— Nous n'avons pas souhaité avoir votre avis en premier lieu, Master des Prodiges. Nous avons plutôt été conciliants en vous laissant intervenir plusieurs fois, coupa-t-elle sèchement.

— Le Grand Conseil doit reconnaître ses responsabilités dans la naissance de Lucifer, reprit le jeune homme, reprit le jeune homme d'une voix forte. Et tu me laisseras parler. Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser dans cet état. Comme je l'ai écrit dans mon rapport, que vous avez lu à l'évidence sans éprouver la moindre compassion, l'état dans lequel il est le mènera à la mort, quoi que l'on fasse.

— Nous sommes en mesure de retarder l'échéance, et puis cela laissera du temps à l'Alchimiste de résoudre le problème des ailes.

— Comme si vous souhaitiez vraiment une telle chose, siffla Namjoon.

— La séance est levée, coupa-t-elle.

Dès lors, tous les membres du Grand Conseil descendirent de leurs fauteuils et quittèrent la salle circulaire. Les Prodiges ne s'attardèrent pas plus longtemps et repartirent en direction de la chambre qui servait de cellule d'isolement de Taehyung.

— Je suis désolé, lui dit Namjoon. Qu'ils se servent de toi comme ça.

— Je n'attendais rien d'eux, répondit-il avec un petit sourire. Ils n'allaient pas avoir pitié de Lucifer, eux. Et ils n'ont pas fondamentalement tort.

— Ça reste injuste, grommela Hoseok.

Deux Gardes du Grand Conseil les avaient accompagnés. Une fois que Jungkook eût allongé Taehyung dans le lit, ils se chargèrent de l'attacher avec les sangles.

— Il n'en a pas besoin, précisa Jimin.

— Ordre du Grand Conseil, s'était-il entendu répondre.

— Je me retiens de vous en coller une, fit Hoseok. Sachez-le. Maintenant déguerpissez tant que nous sommes encore polis.

Les deux gardes se regardèrent, embarrassés, ne sachant que faire. Sous les regards noirs des Prodiges, ils se résolurent à quitter la chambre.

— Ils auraient pu au moins accepter que tu t'installes dans la baignoire pour que j'utilise la glace artificielle, soupira Seokjin.

— Pour l'instant ça va, répondit Taehyung. Le fait d'avoir brûlé la peau en décomposition, ça a un peu atténué la douleur et ralenti le processus.

— Jusqu'à quand ? demanda Jungkook. Je n'ai pas très envie de te brûler une deuxième fois.

— Aucune idée. Et assume tes responsabilités, c'est toi qui as coupé mes ailes, plaisanta son compagnon.

Mais Jungkook ne trouva pas cela drôle. Jin les laissa pour partir dans son laboratoire. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, il allait étudier les ailes de Lucifer, ainsi que les secrets les plus enfouis de l'alchimie pour trouver une solution. Il était convaincu qu'elle existait quelque part. C'était le seul moyen de sauver Taehyung après tout : lui rendre ses ailes, mais les lui rendre purifiées et faire disparaître à jamais l'esprit de Lucifer en lui.

Ils ne pouvaient pas rester tous auprès de Taehyung continuellement dans cette chambre. Ils avaient leurs responsabilités à assumer au sein de l'Académie. Depuis la reprise des cours, ils donnaient quelques leçons particulières aux autres Saints, en supplément des professeurs, pour mieux combattre les Nocifs du Monde d'En-Dessous. Cependant, ils ne voulaient pas non plus laisser leur ami seul, alors qu'il était cloué à un lit, un capteur fixé à son doigt pour surveiller son pouls – sous les ordres du Grand Conseil – dans une pièce sans fenêtre. Alors ils se relayaient pour lui tenir compagnie et lui faire penser à autre chose que son corps qui se décomposait de l'intérieur. Combien de temps tiendrait-il encore avant que son cœur ne s'arrête pour de bon ?

Jungkook était celui qui passait le plus de temps auprès de lui. Cette situation le frustrait au plus haut point : il se sentait complètement impuissant, ses talents ne servaient à rien. Cela faisait deux jours que Taehyung était immobilisé dans sa cellule, et son état n'allait pas en s'arrangeant. Trois fois des médecins agissant sous le compte du Grand Conseil étaient venus l'examiner, étudier son dos, ses réactions, essayé quelques médicaments, sous les yeux dubitatifs des Prodiges. Mais leurs interventions étaient inutiles, Taehyung n'était qu'un cobaye entre leurs mains. Jungkook devait se faire violence pour ne pas leur envoyer une décharge bien sentie dans la figure à chaque fois qu'ils manipulaient le corps de son compagnon. La nuit tombée, il se retrouvait enfin seul avec lui, au calme, sans personne pour les interrompre. Ils pouvaient ainsi discuter en toute sincérité les quelques fois où Taehyung parvenait à rester éveillé. Le plus jeune des Prodiges avait insisté pour prendre cette plage horaire, comme s'il avait voulu retrouver leurs instants intimes avant cette nuit fatidique où Lucifer était revenu. Les gardes avaient emporté la baignoire, jugée inutile, libérant de la place, alors Jungkook avaient installé un large fauteuil moelleux à côté du lit. Il pouvait au moins lui tenir compagnie durant des heures en étant confortable. Faisant fi des ordres du Grand Conseil, il libéra les membres de Taehyung entravés par les sangles.

— Comment tu te sens ?

— Ça pourrait être pire, murmura-t-il en roulant sur son côté droit.

Il soupira de soulagement une fois que son dos s'était détaché du matelas qui compressait ses blessures. Jungkook lui prit les mains et le regarda s'assoupir.

— Est-ce que tu ne veux toujours pas le savoir ? reprit Taehyung dans un souffle.

— De quoi ? demanda son cadet d'une même voix.

— Mes sentiments pour toi.

— Je m'interroge encore. Tu m'as longtemps repoussé.

— C'est vrai, sourit Taehyung, un air triste flottant sur son visage. Mais tu m'as intrigué dès l'instant où je t'ai vu. J'ai vu Jimin avoir le coup de foudre. Et quand on a commencé à faire connaissance j'ai eu très peur. Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu me touches pour toutes ces raisons, et d'autres que je ne pouvais pas te dire.

— Et bien je t'écoute, dit Jungkook en se rapprochant au plus près de lui, s'allongeant presque sur le matelas, son nez à quelques centimètres de celui de son compagnon.

— J'avais peur, c'est vrai. Une partie de moi savait que Lucifer allait se réveiller, que j'allais vous trahir. Et une autre partie, Taehyung, se rappelait de ma dernière relation sexuelle, avec un démon, et cela ne m'a pas laissé un très bon souvenir, et surtout je me souvenais de ma dernière relation amoureuse et la déception qui en a suivi. J'allais te faire subir la même chose, et j'avais aussi peur pour moi. Je ne te demanderai pas pardon, je ne sais pas si j'en ai le droit, mais je veux juste te dire que je t'aimais vraiment, encore aujourd'hui je t'aime et je te remercie d'être là.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage de Jungkook. Ses yeux brillaient à la lueur de l'unique lampe qui éclairait la pièce. Il se redressa et prit Taehyung contre lui, le serrant fermement dans ses bras. Un flot d'émotions le submergeait : il se sentait mieux, ses inquiétudes avaient trouvé une réponse sincère, mais c'était également très douloureux. Il allait le perdre, il ne savait pas quand. Taehyung resserra ses bras autour de son cou, partageant cette tristesse, cette douceur, ces sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre.

— Je suis désolé que tu aies à subir ça, dit-il d'une voix étouffée.

Jungkook lui prit le visage entre les mains et l'embrassa tendrement. Il lui avait tant manqué malgré tout. Il s'était haï pour cela, plus qu'il n'avait haï Lucifer. Il rompit le baiser et regarda Taehyung droit dans les yeux.

— C'est tellement injuste tout ça.

— Je sais.

— J'avais prévu de te tenir contre moi pendant quelques années encore.

— Et bien, on va devoir changer de programme, sourit Taehyung en lui caressant les joues, en évitant de faire frotter le capteur fixé à son index contre sa peau. Tu m'as là, maintenant, et c'est déjà pas mal.

Le jeune Prodige passa ses bras autour de la taille de son ami, le caressant de ses mains chaudes. Le front de Taehyung posé contre la paupière de son œil gauche, il le sentait fébrile contre lui, mais il n'entendait aucune plainte de sa part. La pensée lui piquait encore le cœur cruellement, mais il fallait qu'il le demande :

— Combien de temps ?

— On en perd quand tu poses ce genre de question, soupira son vis-à-vis.

Ce fut au tour de Taehyung de cueillir son visage pour l'embrasser.

— Et la douleur ?

— Elle ne me quittera que lorsque je mourrai.

— Alors, il ne me reste plus qu'à faire de mon possible pour compenser cette douleur, susurra Jungkook avant de répondre à son baiser.

Il fit glisser ses lèvres le long de la gorge de Taehyung. Sa peau était pâle, presque translucide, ce n'était pas vraiment le corps qu'il avait enlacé il n'y avait pas si longtemps, mais cela n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux, il l'aimerait autant pour les quelques heures, quelques jours qu'il leur restait. Tout doucement, il allongea Taehyung sur le dos sans rompre le contact, le couvrant de baisers, déboutonnant sa chemise. Et son amant lui répondait sans aucune hésitation, le déshabillant lui aussi, lui caressant les cheveux pour l'encourager à continuer. Il aurait mal, mais il se sentirait tellement bien en même temps, c'était peut-être leur dernière fois.

A quatre-pattes au-dessus de lui, Jungkook l'interrogea du regard. Avait-il vraiment envie de continuer ? Taehyung le rassura d'un sourire. Lucifer avait totalement disparu de son visage, il avait retrouvé cette douceur dans le regard. Il n'avait pas fait attention au moment exact où Lucifer s'était effacé, cela s'était sûrement fait progressivement depuis qu'ils lui avaient arraché les ailes. Est-ce que toute cette situation aurait été plus simple s'il avait été resté un monstre cruel ? Les Prodiges n'auraient pas eu à se sentir déchirés sur ce qu'il aurait été convenu de faire. Lucifer aurait été mis à mort définitivement par le Grand Conseil. Leur ami Taehyung aurait été considéré comme mort dès l'instant où il avait récupéré ses ailes. Ils ne seraient pas en train d'attendre avec effroi le moment où le corps affaibli du Prodige ailé lâcherait pour de bon.

Le bandage autour du torse de Taehyung s'était relâché. Qu'importe. Jungkook avait besoin de le voir sans artifice, sans couverture, sans masque. Ses lèvres chaudes reprirent leur parcours sur la peau froide de son amant. Il sentait son corps entier trembler sous ses attentions, et les doigts qui s'enfoncèrent dans son cuir chevelu. Taehyung essayait tant bien que mal de garder son index relevé pour maintenir le capteur. Si seulement il pouvait l'enlever sans risquer d'ameuter des étrangers en blouse blanche. Jungkook finit de le déshabiller : il fit glisser la chemise dans son dos, dénuant ses bras, puis il descendit entre ses jambes pour retirer le pantalon, tout doucement. Il réserva le même sort à ses vêtements. Ces couches de tissus étaient devenues bien gênantes ! Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il aurait voulu faire avec Taehyung. Explorer le monde. Voir les paysages les plus incroyables. Combattre les Démons du Monde d'En-Dessous côte à côte. Partager les choses les plus simples comme des gens de leur âge. Il ne lui restait plus que lui, que cet instant.

Taehyung ne le repoussait toujours pas : il le voulait lui aussi. Il ouvrit ses cuisses et ses bras entourèrent la taille de Jungkook pour l'attirer contre lui. Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent à nouveau pour ne plus se lâcher. Leurs doigts s'enlacèrent. Ainsi l'un contre l'autre, il n'y avait plus rien qui les séparait, il n'y avait plus de contraintes, plus de Prodige ni de Démon. Ils pouvaient sentir leurs deux cœurs battre à l'unisson. Elle était là la vérité. Cela leur sembla durer une éternité, jusqu'à ce que Jungkook rompe légèrement le contact. Ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches de Taehyung, les caressant avec tendresse, avant de lui soulever le bassin. A ce moment-là, il aperçut une légère hésitation dans le regard.

— Tu n'auras pas à beaucoup bouger, d'accord ? murmura Jungkook qui s'était mis à genoux entre ses jambes.

Pour toute réponse, il écarta un peu plus les cuisses. Les doigts de son amant lui parcouraient l'entrejambe, le chatouillant légèrement. Il soupira de bien-être, ces sensations prenaient le dessus sur tout le reste. Ses mains posées contre le matelas de part et d'autre de sa tête s'agrippèrent au drap lorsqu'il sentit son membre se raidir de plus en plus. Jungkook commença à le caresser avec lenteur tandis que son autre main s'occupait de le détendre un peu plus au-dessous. Taehyung se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir, ce qui fit sourire le jeune Prodige qui pourtant aurait préféré qu'il ne se retienne pas comme cela. Il accentua ses caresses contre la zone la plus intime, insinuant plus profondément deux doigts en lui pour écarter les chairs, progressivement. Il avait la crainte exacerbée de lui faire mal, mais Taehyung le rassura. Cela ne risquait sûrement pas d'être plus douloureux que ce qu'il ressentait déjà depuis la perte de ses ailes.

— Depuis quand tu es craintif à ce niveau-là ? fit-il remarquer.

— Te voir trembler comme ça, presque sur le point de pleurer, ça me met un peu mal à l'aise.

Taehyung se redressa un peu pour poser la main contre la joue de Jungkook.

— Je vais bien. Je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien depuis longtemps.

— Je me savais doué, mais pas à ce point, répondit son vis-à-vis avec un large sourire.

— Tu es le Génie des Génies après tout.

Il retomba sur le matelas et posa son avant-bras contre ses paupières, appréciant plus posément les caresses de son amant. Cela n'avait pas fait disparaître ses blessures, mais il ne mentait pas lorsqu'il disait qu'il se sentait bien. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait, il n'y avait que Jungkook auprès de lui. Il eut un hoquet soudain lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose d'humide envelopper son membre. Jungkook s'était reculé et avait remplacé sa main par sa bouche. Il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses, il prenait tout son temps pour lui faire goûter ces sensations.

Taehyung ne se rendit pas bien compte quand Jungkook retrouva sa position à genoux devant son entrée. Il lui tenait de nouveau les hanches avec fermeté et il pouvait même sentir le bout du membre de son amant appuyer contre son orifice, prêt à se lier à lui. Délicatement, Jungkook l'amenait contre lui, entrait en lui. Etait-ce la perte de ses ailes qui l'avait rendu si hypersensible au point de percevoir dans les moindres détails cette connexion intime ? Il ne se préoccupait plus de retenir ses cris et ses soupirs à présent, Jungkook lui répondait à l'unisson. Il allait et venait en lui, tout en le caressant, il semblait lutter contre lui-même pour ne pas accélérer le mouvement de ses hanches se pressant contre lui avec des gestes amples et intenses. Taehyung était en feu, mais ce n'était pas comme quand on avait dû brûler les moignons de ses ailes. Il aurait voulu que tout ceci ne s'arrête jamais.

Jungkook était un amant généreux, attentif à tout ce que Taehyung pouvait ressentir. Il ne poussa pas les forces de ce-dernier jusqu'à leur dernière limite et il conclut en douceur cette étreinte. Ils s'embrassèrent, s'enlacèrent, sans rien dire. Les mots étaient inutiles.


	10. Chapter 10

**-Chapitre 10-**

 **Elementi**

 _Maîtres des Eléments_

 **Corpuri**

 _Maîtres du Corps_

 **Spiriti**

 _Maîtres de l'Esprit_

Taehyung paraissait apaisé, à fleur de peau, le corps nu étendu sur les draps, allongé sur son flanc droit. Jungkook s'était levé et avait remis partiellement ses vêtements sans les boutonner ou les lacer. Il s'affairait dans un coin de la chambre, près du lavabo, seul élément à disposition pour se nettoyer. Taehyung ne le lâchait pas du regard. Jeune, élancé, il avait l'air si indestructible. Malgré la menace imminente du Monde d'En-Dessous, il allait vivre encore longtemps. Taehyung souriait en le regardant, c'était sûrement cette aura qui l'avait charmé sans le vouloir. Il le vit remplir une bassine d'eau et se rafraichir rapidement le cou et le torse avec une serviette humide, avant de revenir vers lui avec une deuxième serviette. Il s'assit sur le rebord du matelas. Il lui caressa les joues du bout des doigts et mit le linge dans l'eau. Il entreprit de laver le corps de Taehyung, tout en délicatesse, du cou jusqu'aux hanches, puis les cuisses, en rinçant entre chaque partie, entre les jambes, et pour finir les pieds. L'ancien Prodige n'avait pas eu à bouger, et voir Jungkook s'occuper de lui comme cela l'avait ému au point où il ne pouvait plus dire un mot. Il se laissa faire également lorsqu'il le rhabilla. Un petit baiser au passage et Jungkook se releva pour vider la bassine.

Il n'avait pas cessé de le regarder, de l'admirer, en silence. Même son âme était admirable : il avait réussi à trouver la force de lui pardonner suffisamment malgré le mal qu'il avait pu faire. Il aurait voulu pouvoir contempler plus longtemps ce jeune homme aux multiples talents, beau comme les statues des anges. Mais sa vision commençait à se voiler, et il avait du mal à respirer. Il ne bougea pas, il était bien, allongé sur le côté, Jungkook en face de lui. Les lents sifflements de sa respiration n'échappèrent pas au petit Génie des Prodiges qui se retourna soudainement vers lui, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Il s'agenouilla à son chevet, prit son visage entre ses mains, et l'examina avec attention.

— Taehyung, murmura-t-il, comme un appel.

Le Prodige déchu ne dit rien, il ne le pouvait pas. Il lui souriait seulement. _Continue à dire mon nom_. Son souffle était de plus en plus faible. Il aperçut les larmes de Jungkook venir noyer ses grands yeux. Ils étaient aussi sombres que le café : pas tout à fait noirs, mais très intenses. _Quel dommage_ , pensait Taehyung, _de ne pas pouvoir l'admirer un peu plus. Encore un peu._ Mais ses paupières étaient si lourdes… il avait du mal à ne pas les fermer. Il était temps, et il se laissa s'éteindre. Au moins il y avait quelqu'un pour le pleurer, quelqu'un pour l'embrasser une dernière fois, quelqu'un pour se souvenir de lui. Il sentit les lèvres humides de son compagnon se poser sur son front. Il le sentait trembler un peu, il retenait ses sanglots.

Jungkook avait presque oublié l'existence de la machine qui était contre le mur, à côté du lit, affichant les données du capteur toujours fixé au doigt de Taehyung. Elle se mit soudainement en alerte au moment où le cœur avait cessé de battre. Bientôt la porte allait s'ouvrir, il le savait. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit Namjoon qui apparaisse en premier, paniqué.

— Il est mort, lui dit Jungkook, les joues humides.

Le Master des Prodiges entra, les yeux fixés sur Taehyung. Yoongi était sur ses talons, vêtu d'un pantalon et d'une simple chemise. Il devait sûrement se préparer pour aller se coucher lorsqu'il avait été surpris par l'alerte. Jungkook n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était. Avant que Namjoon aie eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, deux médecins en blouse entrèrent précipitamment avec du matériel médical. Sous le choc, le jeune homme eut du mal à saisir ce qu'il allait se passer.

— Non… ne le touchez pas ! s'exclama-t-il en s'accrochant aux vêtements de Taehyung, faisant barrage à leurs mains gantées.

— Jungkook, fit la voix douce de Namjoon à son oreille. Recule.

Il le tenait par les épaules et utilisait juste la force qu'il fallait pour le relever et l'éloigner du lit. La vieille membre du Grand Conseil était là, elle aussi, surveillant les opérations. Jungkook tentait de se débattre, mais la poigne de Namjoon qui le tenait contre lui était trop forte.

— Il ne veut pas de ça ! Il ne veut pas être ranimé ! Ne le touchez pas !

Mais personne ne l'écoutait. Il les voyait pratiquer un massage cardiaque sur Taehyung, avec des palettes, et ils avaient avancé le lit pour pouvoir se mettre derrière lui, lui faire basculer la tête en arrière, et insérer un tube pour forcer la respiration dans ses poumons. Yoongi paraissait effaré, hésitant, tandis que Namjoon serrait fermement Jungkook contre lui, le regard perdu sur les médecins. Etaient-ils réellement médecins ou servaient-ils le Grand Conseil sans se poser de question ? Il savant ce que Taehyung ne voulait pas, il les avait suppliés avec ses larmes, mais les ordres du Grand Conseil étaient formels. Alors Jungkook se mit en colère, des éclairs dansèrent autour de ses bras.

— Ne le touchez pas ! répéta-t-il avec fureur.

Yoongi, grimaçant, s'avança près de lui, voyant que Namjoon ne pourrait bientôt plus retenir le cadet des Prodiges prêt à utiliser ses pouvoirs sur les médecins de l'Académie. Il posa une main sur son front et toutes les forces de Jungkook s'évanouirent. Si son Master ne le tenait pas, il serait tombé à genoux.

— Je t'en prie, se plaignit-il à son camarade.

Puis les médecins exprimèrent leur soulagement. Le cœur était reparti, Taehyung respirait. Il s'éveilla instantanément, gémissant de douleur, incapable de crier avec un tube dans la gorge. Ils le sanglèrent à nouveau contre le lit. La Conseillère était satisfaite, mais Yoongi la regardait, écœurée, les poings serrés, et Namjoon la fixait avec plus de dégoût encore. Jimin apparut devant la porte, essoufflé, paniqué, et Hoseok pointa sa tête à son tour au moment où le Master des Prodiges s'adressait sèchement à la vieille dame, d'une voix plus grave qu'à son habitude.

— Fais attention, madame, un jour vous comprendrez que le véritable pouvoir ne vous appartient pas.

Il relâcha Jungkook qui se précipita au chevet de Taehyung, lui agrippant la main. Il le regardait, les yeux exorbités et rouges, ses larmes roulant dans le coin de ses yeux pour se perdre sur ses tempes, dans ses cheveux humides de sueurs froides.

— Je suis désolé, Taehyung, lui dit-il la voix brisée. Je suis tellement désolé.

Il lui embrassa les doigts. C'était encore plus douloureux que de l'avoir vu mourir. Les médecins étaient repartis, la Grande Conseillère les avait suivi, il ne resta plus que les Prodiges, Seokjin venant de les rejoindre à son tour, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Taehyung se tordait de douleur, entravé par les sangles. L'humiliation et la souffrance le rendait aveugle à ce qui l'entourait. Il s'était éteint paisiblement, le réveil était d'une violence inouïe.

— Ca suffit, Jin, retire-lui ce truc, fit la voix de Namjoon.

— Ils l'ont ranimé ? Alors que…

Il se souvenait de ce que Taehyung lui avait dit lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés en tête à tête. Il était surpris de constater que Namjoon les avait laissé faire, mais il en comprenait la raison. Les mains pleines de douceur de Seokjin se posèrent sur le visage de Taehyung.

— Calme-toi, lui dit-il. Et à mon signal, expire.

Il lui obéit, et d'un coup sec, le tube fut retiré de sa gorge. Il prit une grande inspiration et toussa presque à s'en étouffer.

— Il était bien, gronda Jungkook à l'adresse de son aîné. Il était parti en paix. Comment as-tu pu les laisser faire ça ?

— Il est très irresponsable de désobéir aux ordres du Grand Conseil, répondit sèchement Namjoon.

— Le Grand Conseil peut aller se faire voir ! Taehyung est plus important que leurs conneries ! Ils se serviront toujours de lui comme on se sert d'un jouet ! répliqua le plus jeune, hors de lui. Yoongi et toi… vous saviez qu'il ne voulait pas être ramené !

— Si c'était aussi simple, crois-moi que j'aurais agi autrement, mais cette bonne femme était là…

— Mais je m'en cogne !

Jimin était près de ses deux amis, une main posée maladroitement sur le dos de Jungkook et l'autre dans la paume de Taehyung. Il regardait Yoongi avec interrogation, les sourcils froncés comme s'il demandait une explication, mais le Mage, rougissant et attristé, esquivait son regard. Hoseok prit l'initiative de défaire les sangles et Taehyung se mit automatiquement en position fœtale. Son compagnon passa ses bras autour de ses épaules, toujours en colère mais inquiet pour lui, et Jimin enroula ses bras autour d'eux.

— Il y a des ordres faits pour être transgressés, dit Hoseok en essayant de cacher un éventuel ton de reproche. C'était une erreur de les laisser faire.

Jimin était si pâle. Toute cette histoire le perturbait au point de ne plus être capable d'affirmer ses positions. Qu'aurait-il fait s'il avait été là ? Il était bien incapable de le dire. Il serra Jungkook et Taehyung encore plus contre lui. Si seulement il avait le pouvoir de protéger ceux qu'il aimait… mais en quelques semaines, les Prodiges, jusqu'alors vénérés, avaient appris cruellement à quel point ils étaient en réalité impuissants. Jin avait pris la main de Namjoon.

— Il m'avait supplié… lui rappela-t-il dans un murmure douloureux.

— Je sais.

Hoseok ne tenait pas en place, et il finit par frapper le mur au point de faire un trou.

— J'ai envie de les fumer, ces crétins en robe.

— Je ne suis pas prêt à te perdre, dit Jimin à Taehyung, lui caressant les cheveux pour l'aider à la calmer. Mais ce qui m'importe le plus, c'est ce qui est le mieux pour toi.

— Je refuse d'obéir aux ordres du Grand Conseil, dit Jungkook d'une voix forte pour que Namjoon l'entende bien. Je m'en occuperai seul, j'assumerai seul les conséquences.

Le Master des Prodiges soupira longuement. Il sentait les regards de ses camarades posés sur lui. Il savait ce que tous avaient en tête.

— Très bien, dit-il. C'est à nous de mettre un terme à tout ceci. Je ne te retiendrai pas, Jungkook, puisque tu es décidé à aller si loin. Qu'en est-il du projet de Seokjin ?

— J'ai beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, les ailes seules ne peuvent être purifiées, expliqua tristement l'Alchimiste. Je suis désolé.

— Je t'avais prévenu, fit la petite voix étouffée de Taehyung. Merci d'avoir voulu y croire.

Il avait peu à peu repris ses esprits mais la douleur était toujours aussi intense. Jungkook le berçait avec tendresse.

— Maintenant, sortez, dit-il à ses camarades.

Les Prodiges se regardèrent gravement. Jimin enlaça une dernière fois celui qui fut son meilleur ami, et après quelques mots échangés tout bas, ils sortirent un à un. Jungkook se glissa dans le lit, faisant allonger Taehyung contre sa poitrine. Ils restèrent immobiles et silencieux pendant de longues minutes, peut-être deux heures. Le Saint déchu tremblait encore, et ses doigts étaient étroitement resserrés sur les plis de la chemise de son compagnon.

Il était déterminé. Avant que le jour ne se lève, avant que l'Académie ne se réveille, il fallait agir. Il prit Taehyung dans ses bras comme s'il ne pesait rien. Il allait devoir faire vite : se débarrasser de ce capteur insultant et de cette machine, et courir le plus loin possible. L'alerte serait donnée mais ils ne les trouveraient pas. Il ne laisserait plus personne le toucher. Il était temps de partir : il retira le capteur et utilisa sa vitesse maximum pour sortir de l'Académie sans être repéré. Il allait si vite, même avec Taehyung dans ses bras, que les quelques personnes qu'il croisait ne se rendirent pas compte de son passage. La grande majorité des Saints et des professeurs étaient dans leurs chambres. S'ils ne dormaient pas, les Prodiges également devaient s'être réfugiés dans leurs quartiers. Jungkook traversa le parc et continua sa course jusqu'au lac. Il s'arrêta au bord de la rive ouest, on ne voyait déjà plus les murs du château, et il s'assit dans l'herbe, la respiration saccadée, Taehyung fermement serré contre son cœur. Silencieux, ce-dernier l'observait avec attention et inquiétude. D'un geste fébrile, il lui dégagea le front de ses cheveux humides.

— Tu as pris ce qu'il fallait ? lui demanda-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, Jungkook sortit de sa ceinture son petit poignard en argent. En le regardant, une partie de sa confiance s'était évaporée. Les bras de son amant autour de son cou se voulaient rassurants mais il ne savait pas s'il aurait la force d'utiliser son arme.

— Les étoiles sont encore bien visibles, dit Taehyung.

— Il n'y a aucun nuage à l'horizon, confirma-t-il en luttant pour cacher ses émotions.

— C'est un temps magnifique pour partir.

Sans répondre, le cadet des Prodiges l'embrassa avec fougue, pour le faire taire, pour penser à autre chose, pour exprimer ses sentiments. Taehyung répondait à son baiser, laissant sa langue venir caresser la sienne avec envie. Ils se demandaient si le pouvoir d'arrêter le temps existait. Ils en auraient bien besoin. Jungkook rompit le baiser et posa le bout de son nez contre celui de son vis-à-vis. Ils se regardèrent pendant de longues minutes, puis levèrent les yeux vers le ciel étoilé.

— Si je vis encore, lorsque le jour se lève, mets fin à tout ça.

— Je te le promets, assura Jungkook en le serrant plus fort.

Ils se turent pour continuer à contempler les étoiles. Très vite l'horizon commença à s'éclaircir vers l'est et le ciel se teinta de rose et d'orange. Par réflexe, un sourire se dessina sur leur visage. Tout paraissait tellement plus simple devant l'immensité de l'univers. Jungkook avait encore besoin de le toucher, de l'embrasser, de respirer son odeur. Encore quelques minutes. Il serrait si fort le manche de sa dague que les jointures de ses phalanges étaient blanches. Le bout des doigts de Taehyung vinrent effleurer sa joue.

— S'il te plait.

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre inférieure : il ne pouvait plus retarder ce moment. Il posa la point de la lame sur la poitrine de Taehyung, au niveau du cœur.

— J'aurais voulu que cela se passe autrement.

— Moi aussi.

Un grondement en direction du lac les surprit au moment où Jungkook allait planter sa dague. Ils eurent à peine le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait que Taehyung fut projeté dans les airs et le Prodige roula quelques mètres en arrière. Il retrouva son compagnon dans les mains d'un grand démon à la peau grise. Il l'avait déjà vu, dans un souvenir : le Roi Démon était sorti de sa caverne. Son regard rouge détaillait Taehyung avec amusement et sa queue balayait le sol frénétiquement.

— Tu es dans un état lamentable, Lucifer. Heureusement que j'arrive à temps. Je vais te donner de nouvelles ailes. Métalliques. Ils n'arriveront jamais à te les arracher, tu verras, tu te sentiras mieux.

— Non ! s'écria Jungkook en se levant, des éclairs parcourant ses bras.

Taehyung ne pouvait pas se débattre mais son expression ne faisait aucun doute : horrifié et suppliant, il ne voulait absolument pas que ce monstre le touche à nouveau, le manipule, le transforme. Jungkook se précipita sur eux avec colère. Il espérait qu'avec sa vitesse et sa puissance, il parviendrait à faire flancher l'ennemi du premier coup. Mais le Roi Démon riait de lui, donnant un coup de queue dans son torse, lui coupant le souffle. Le Prodige s'y était attendu, il n'était pas un amateur : il avait accusé les coups de Lucifer encore et encore. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de lui envoyer une puissante décharge qui le fit lâcher Taehyung. Etendu contre le sol, il était sonné et ne pouvait pas se redresser, mais il était hors de portée de son tortionnaire. Jungkook était vif, électrique, infatigable. Il l'attaquait de tous les côtés avec des cris de rage. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le tuer, mais il lui ferait suffisamment mal pour qu'il le prenne au sérieux.

L'attention du Roi Démon s'était détournée de Taehyung. Au même moment, Hoseok apparut et son visage exprimait la surprise : il ne s'attendait pas à un tel spectacle. Les autres étaient sûrement en chemin, ils se doutaient bien que leurs amis se trouveraient à cet endroit, et comme l'alerte avait été donnée, ils avaient attendu le dernier moment pour les rejoindre, peut-être pour un dernier au-revoir. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, Hoseok vint à l'aide de Jungkook. Le Roi Démon ne paraissait pas inquiet : cela l'amusait de faire face à des humains.

— Cela fait des siècles que je n'ai pas combattu des mortels, se moqua-t-il.

Le Roi Démon n'était pas aussi rapide que les deux Prodiges, mais sa résistance à elle seule parait la foudre de Jungkook et les lames de Hoseok. Il n'était nullement inquiété par leurs tentatives d'attaque, il jouait plutôt avec eux, ne leur donnant aucun coup fatal. Les quatre autres arrivèrent à leur tour, et Jungkook cria à Seokjin de s'occuper de Taehyung, de l'éloigner du combat. Namjoon fut le premier à rejoindre ses camarades, sans savoir si sa propre force pouvait rivaliser avec celle de l'ennemi. Un à un, ils attaquèrent, dans un mélange de foudre, de feu, de tintements d'acier, de coups de queue fouettant l'air, déstabilisant les Prodiges. Yoongi était celui qui avait le plus de difficultés : le Roi Démon était complètement insensible à la psychokinésie. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'utiliser ses boucliers. Ils essayaient de s'accorder, trouver une faille dans la technique du démon. Mais celui-ci ne cessait de rire d'eux.

Vint le moment où il décida de combattre plus sérieusement. Il s'était lassé de ses adversaires, ces mortels aussi fragiles que des brindilles. Il frappa plus fort, envoyait des décharges électriques sombres tout en les laissant les éviter de justesse de temps en temps. Les Prodiges étaient propulsés à des mètres et se relevaient toujours, tant que la menace existait.

— J'admets que vous avez du cran, dit le Roi Démon de sa voix métallique. Après tout, vous avez vaincu Lucifer. Si vous teniez tant à lui, vous me laisseriez le soigner.

— Il ne veut pas servir le Monde d'En-Dessous ! répliqua Jungkook. Il préfère mourir que faire couler le sang à nouveau.

— Vous êtes tellement mignons, vous les humains.

Taehyung, tenu par Seokjin, regardait le combat avec inquiétude. Il avait refusé de s'éloigner, comme l'avait ordonné son compagnon, car il savait mieux que quiconque à quel point le Roi Démon était puissant et monstrueux. Il le voyait s'approcher sérieusement de Jungkook.

— Fuyez ! s'exclama-t-il.

Mais sa voix était bien trop faible, seul Jin l'entendit. Un court regain de force lui permit de se détacher de son gardien et de courir en direction de son ami en danger. Il avait la certitude inexplicable de devoir intervenir, il sentait l'aura menaçante du Roi Démon, il allait utiliser une technique redoutable, mortelle, et aucun des Prodiges n'était préparé à cela. Taehyung le vit lever la main, il perçut la décharge d'énergie naître dans sa large paume. Il se mit à courir comme il put et au moment où la boule d'énergie allait prendre Jungkook par surprise, il s'interposa entre eux, se jetant dans les bras de son compagnon. Ce fut lui qui reçut cette attaque létale dans le dos. Pourvu que ça le tue… cela lui aurait peu importé s'il n'était pas sûr que ses amis soient en sécurité après sa disparition. Horrifié, Jungkook le serrait contre lui. Il avait ressenti le choc, si Taehyung n'était pas intervenu, cela l'aurait tué instantanément.

— Tae… appela-t-il.

Un bruissement sourd retentit au-dessus de sa tête. Il leva les yeux et vit nettement de grandes plumes blanches qui les entouraient tous les deux, une grande paire d'ailes immaculées sortaient du dos de Taehyung. Indemne, celui-ci regardait Jungkook avec la plus grande des surprises. Il n'avait plus mal du tout, il se sentait s'envoler presque. Le plus jeune des Prodiges remarqua une teinte bleutée refléter dans ses yeux marrons : il était devenu différent, il ne saurait dire comment. Une fois la stupeur de tous passée, Taehyung se retourna rapidement, la main levée vers le Roi Démon qui arborait une expression d'incompréhension. Il lança un enchaînement de flèches de vent. Toutes les attaques des Prodiges n'avaient que caressé la peau épaisse du démon, mais cette fois, les pointes transpercèrent son corps, le faisant saigner. Taehyung n'avait jamais autant fait montre d'une telle puissance. Il levait successivement les mains vers son ennemi, la paume en avant, diffusant des vagues d'air concentré qui le faisaient reculer vers le lac. Vagues, flèches, vagues, flèches… le Roi Démon semblait acculé, trop surpris par la tournure des événements.

— Lucifel, prononça-t-il.

Mais ses mots se perdirent dans les bourrasques de vent qui l'emprisonnaient. Il n'arrivait pas à répliquer, Taehyung paraissait avoir une aura qui provenait d'ailleurs, un pouvoir capable de rivaliser avec le plus grand démon du Monde d'En-Dessous. Pétrifiés, les Prodiges n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux non plus. Ils reconnaissaient à peine leur ami, ils n'avaient jamais vu une telle puissance de sa part durant leurs entraînements. Même s'ils le voulaient, ils ne pouvaient pas intervenir tant la pression qui entourait Taehyung et le Roi Démon formait une bulle impénétrable. La lueur du jour était encore faible, pourtant la lumière qui émanait du Prodige ailé était aussi vive qu'un soleil à son zénith. Le roi du Monde d'En-Dessous n'avait plus le choix : il devait fuir, repartir dans son antre obscure pour panser ses blessures. Il disparut dans le lac, non sans avoir jeté un regard furieux aux Saints au préalable.

L'aura qui entourait Taehyung s'estompa, le calme revint et le vent cessa. La scène semblait s'être figée : tous regardaient le jeune homme ailé sans croire à ce qu'ils venaient d'assister. Jungkook se releva maladroitement. L'être qu'il avait devant les yeux était-il seulement humain ? Taehyung prit un long moment pour examiner ses mains, son corps, ses ailes, ses cheveux blonds… un sentiment de bonheur le submergeait. Plus rien n'était en train de le tuer à petit feu, et il avait de nouvelles ailes, pures et éclatantes. Il avait retrouvé ses véritables pouvoirs. Il se retourna vers Jungkook avec un grand sourire avant de le rejoindre en courant pour l'enlacer chaleureusement.

— Comment est-ce possible ? lui demanda Jungkook en lui passant ses doigts dans les cheveux.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit Taehyung, tout heureux, en haussant les épaules.

Le plus jeune des Prodiges lui rendit son sourire, les yeux plus brillants que jamais, et il l'embrassa avec passion. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, à cet instant, il leur semblait que tout ce cauchemar était terminé, enfin. Les beaux jours allaient revenir. Ils ne pensaient même pas à ce que le Grand Conseil ferait de ce retournement de situation. Leurs camarades s'étaient rapprochés, encore retournés par ce qu'ils venaient de voir, et émus.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Taehyung se crispa soudainement, laissant échapper un cri étranglé. Le sourire de Jungkook disparut et il eut le réflexe de tenir son compagnon avant que celui-ci ne tombe. Il se rendit compte avec effroi que les ailes avaient pris une teinte grisâtre et commençaient à se désagréger lentement, tombant en cendres sur l'herbe. Taehyung retrouva son état fragile et mourant, cette souffrance encore plus vive, qui lui perçait chaque partie de son corps. Il hurlait si fort, et convulsait tellement, que Jungkook dut se mettre à genoux sur le sol pour l'allonger le plus en douceur possible. Tout ceci n'avait été que temporaire… Qui lui avait rendu tous ses pouvoirs pour les lui retirer de cette façon si cruelle ? En larmes, il essayait de l'apaiser mais rien n'y fit. Seokjin s'était agenouillé lui aussi, ses cuisses servant de coussin à Taehyung.

— Tout ira bien, essayait-il de dire, la voix tremblante.

Mais ses pouvoirs de guérison étaient inutiles. Jimin lui tenait la main, mais il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Ils étaient repartis au point de départ, voire pire encore. Taehyung peinait à respirer, dans un état de panique. Il s'accrochait à Jungkook, et s'il n'arrivait pas à formuler le moindre mot, ses yeux étaient très explicites. Le cœur lourd, le Prodige sortit de nouveau sa dague, et se pencha pour embrasser le front froid et humide de son compagnon à l'agonie. Jimin pleurait sur la main de Taehyung, et personne ne prononça un seul mot tout en sachant ce que Jungkook s'apprêtait à faire.

— Ca ira, fit-il d'une petite voix. Ce sera bientôt fini.

Il n'hésita pas plus longtemps. Malgré la vue brouillée par les larmes, il posa la pointe de la lame au niveau du cœur de Taehyung et l'enfonça directement, passant entre deux côtes. Le mourant eut un hoquet et posa une main sur celle qui tenait l'arme qui venait de lui percer le cœur. Un silence solennel s'était établi entre les Prodiges, et Jungkook posa son front contre celui de Taehyung. Il laissait toute sa peine et sa douleur se manifester dans ses pleurs, tandis que l'être qui lui était si cher lui répondait avec un sourire.

— Merci, dit-il dans un souffle.

Comme libéré de toute souffrance, enfin, le corps de Taehyung se détendit. Il ne répondait plus à rien, il était parti. Et personne ne viendrait le ramener cette fois. Jungkook retira le poignard et pleura de plus belle. Yoongi, en larmes lui aussi, comme les autres Prodiges, tenait Jimin contre lui, inconsolable. Hoseok avait enfoui sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Namjoon, et Seokjin caressait tendrement les cheveux de Jungkook, la tête levée vers le ciel, les joues ruisselantes. C'était vraiment fini cette fois. Ils s'y étaient préparés mais cela n'amoindrissait en aucun cas leur peine.

Laurel arriva en courant, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ne put voir que les Prodiges autour du corps sans vie de Taehyung.

— Comment…

— On n'avait pas le choix, expliqua Namjoon avec tristesse.

— Mais le Grand Conseil…

— Affranchis-toi une bonne fois pour toute de ces gens-là, coupa le Master des Prodiges avec un pointe d'agacement. On parle de Taehyung, et je me fiche que sa mort contrarie ces vieux aigris manipulateurs.

Le directeur de l'Académie poussa un long soupir et regarda avec chagrin Taehyung, étendu sans vie sans les bras de ceux qui l'avaient aimé jusqu'à la fin.

— Ne le laissons pas là, dit-il d'une voix douce. Ramenons-le au château, nous déciderons ensemble comment lui dire au revoir une dernière fois.

Il fallut un certain temps avant que les Prodiges n'acceptent de se lever et d'emmener leur compagnon jusqu'à chambre qu'il avait occupé avant de mourir. Jungkook était dans un état second, lassé de pleurer. Il se rendit à peine compte quand Jin le conduisit jusqu'à ses appartements, accompagné par Jimin et Yoongi. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait dormi de la nuit et ils avaient besoin d'un peu de repos, de laisser Taehyung derrière eux le temps d'assimiler ce qu'ils avaient vécu, de se soutenir encore un peu. La nouvelle de la mort de Lucifer ne traîna pas : en quelques heures, toute l'Académie apprit la nouvelle, mais personne ne sut que le Roi Démon était apparu au lac. Namjoon dut le raconter à Laurel qui n'en revenait pas. Il expliqua également que Taehyung avait retrouvé ses ailes d'une façon miraculeuse et qu'il avait mis l'ennemi en fuite. Ils apprirent bien plus tard que les ailes noires enfermées dans la malle avaient disparu elles aussi, et il n'était resté plus que des cendres. Cela resterait un mystère pour tous, et d'une certaine manière, Taehyung les avait sauvé : le Roi Démon avait battu en retraite et il ne l'avait pas laissé faire de lui un de ses sous-fifres à nouveau. Namjoon avait convaincu Laurel, il était indéniable que le dernier geste du Prodige déchu avait été héroïque.

 **xXx**

Au bout de quelques heures où il s'était coupé du monde, Jungkook partit retrouver Taehyung. Il avait besoin de le voir une dernière fois. Il descendit jusqu'à la chambre, silencieux, le teint un peu pâle et les yeux encore rougis. Il savait que c'était mieux ainsi, que Taehyung n'avait pas mérité de souffrir plus longtemps. Il fut étonné de trouver la porte ouverte, et quand il entra dans la pièce, il constata avec effroi que le lit était vide. La panique lui donna suffisamment de force pour courir retrouver Namjoon dans sa chambre et le prévenir que le corps du défunt avait disparu. Hoseok et Seokjin étaient avec lui, et ils le suivirent jusqu'au bureau du directeur de l'Académie. Alertés par les cris de Jungkook, Jimin et Yoongi les rejoignirent eux aussi. Ils devaient faire front commun devant Laurel. Ce-dernier ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui amenait les Prodiges dans son bureau. Jungkook était presque hystérique et Hoseok et Jin avaient du mal à le contenir. Ce fut Namjoon qui lui expliqua encore une fois la situation et Laurel paraissait dans un premier temps aussi estomaqué qu'eux.

— Pourquoi le corps de Taehyung aurait disparu…

Puis ses yeux s'agrandirent, comme si la réponse lui était venue soudainement.

— Ils n'ont pas fait ça… murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même.

— Ils ? reprit le Master des Prodiges.

— Le Grand Conseil.

Laurel sortit en trombe de son bureau, suivi par les Prodiges. Le Grand Conseil avait profité d'un instant de répit pour subtiliser le corps de Taehyung. Mais pour quoi en faire ? La fureur de Jungkook était de plus en plus intense, et il avait du mal à se retenir d'utiliser sa vitesse pour partir à la recherche des membres du Grand Conseil, mais il était plus judicieux de suivre le directeur qui, lui, devait savoir où il pourrait se trouver. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle surplombée du dôme en verre, la traversèrent rapidement pour entrer dans une nouvelle pièce, plus petite, qui ressemblait à un laboratoire. Ils retrouvèrent Taehyung, étendu sur le côté, complètement nu, et entouré par deux médecins en blouse verte, portant un masque chirurgical sur le visage. Un laboratoire. La vieille Conseillère était présente ainsi qu'un autre membre en robe pourpre. Avant que quelqu'un puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Hoseok fut le premier à agir. Le maître du métal était particulièrement en colère : il entra dans la pièce et posa la main par terre avec force. Dans un grondement assourdissant, des dizaines de lames sortirent du sol autour du lit, formant une barrière de protection acérée qui coupa superficiellement les avant-bras des médecins.

Jungkook émit un grognement de rage et des éclairs menaçants s'échappèrent de ses doigts, prêts à foudroyer tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage.

— Comment osez-vous interrompre ? s'écria la Conseillère.

— Je vous interdis de le toucher, siffla le jeune homme.

Namjoon se mit devant elle, la surplombant de deux têtes.

— Vous n'êtes rien, dit-il d'une voix menaçante. Mettez-vous bien en tête que l'on vous tolère. Mais n'oubliez jamais que le véritable pouvoir est entre les mains des Prodiges.

Les six Saints regardaient les membres du Grand Conseil avec défiance. Jimin avait le feu au bout des doigts, les yeux de Yoongi étaient devenus violets. La tension était à son comble.

— Taehyung ne fera plus l'objet de vos manipulations, intervint Laurel, fermement. Cela suffit, laissez-le en paix.

Hoseok fit disparaître ses lames et Jungkook recouvrit entièrement le corps d'un drap blanc avant de le prendre dans ses bras avec précaution. Taehyung paraissait tellement paisible, comme s'il dormait, mais il était raide, et froid. Il se rendait compte une fois de plus de la réalité : il était mort, de ses mains. Même s'il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de mettre un terme à ses souffrances, cette vérité lui serrait le cœur à l'en étouffer.

Muets, les deux membres du Grand Conseil les laissèrent partir. Les Prodiges étaient prêts à utiliser leurs pouvoirs contre eux et leur rappeler qu'ils étaient les plus puissants des Saints. Taehyung fut ramené jusqu'à sa chambre. Namjoon et Laurel étaient déjà en plein débat.

— Je comprends ce que vous ressentez, fit le directeur. Mais nous ne pouvons pas enterrer Taehyung à côté de ceux qu'il a tués en tant que Lucifer. Nous devons respecter ses victimes aussi, quand bien même je serais d'accord avec vous pour le considérer comme une victime lui aussi.

— Il mérite qu'on lui rende justice, reprit Namjoon douloureusement. Personne ne connait son histoire, et tout le monde l'a vu faire un carnage sous les traits de Lucifer.

— Je sais, soupira-t-il.

Jungkook embrassait le front de Taehyung au travers le drap. Laurel regarda chacun d'entre eux avec affection.

— Compte sur moi pour rétablir la vérité, ajouta-t-il en posant les mains sur les épaules de Namjoon. Je le dois à Taehyung.

— Mais tu ne veux pas qu'il repose au cimetière des Saints, lui reprocha Yoongi.

— Comprenez cette décision, je sais déjà ce que nous pouvons faire pour lui. Il reposera au mausolée, les réparations sont terminées. Ce sera un endroit rien que pour lui, et on expliquera pourquoi à tous les étudiants, les professeurs, les Saints de par le monde. Je vous en fais la promesse.

Ils n'attendirent pas plus longtemps pour préparer un caveau en marbre qui prit la place de l'ancienne grande statue qui avait autrefois arboré les ailes noires de Lucifer. Il fut décoré par une statue blanche, ailée, qui représentait Taehyung pendant l'époque où il n'avait pas encore été corrompu par le Roi Démon. Ils ne furent que sept à assister à la cérémonie de ses funérailles : les six Prodiges restant et Laurel. Le corps de Taehyung fut déposé à l'intérieur du caveau après de longs au revoir, après de nouvelles larmes versées, et une promesse. Celle que l'Histoire se souviendra de Taehyung, et pas seulement de Lucifer, de la façon dont il avait été trahi par les siens et torturés par les démons, de son retour à l'Académie, de la dualité de son esprit, et de ses derniers instants. Les Prodiges avaient complètement pardonné à leur ami les blessures qu'il leur avait infligées. Lucifer n'était plus mais l'Ennemi était toujours présent, menaçant. Ils allaient devenir encore plus forts pour surmonter les obstacles à venir, c'était le devoir des Saints.

Jungkook resta seul un moment dans le mausolée, appuyé contre la statue dont il caressa le visage d'un air pensif. Un jour, ce chagrin qui lui serrait les entrailles allait s'atténuer, mais il n'oublierait jamais.


End file.
